Sailor Moon: La vida continua
by Lira12
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, ahora las chicas viven una vida normal en la universidad pero todo cambia cuando Darién engaña a Serena traicionando su confianza y su amor.
1. Chapter 1: El nuevo hogar

Holaaa! Feliz Díaa, bueno hoy subo una nueva historia..

Sailor Moon: La Vida continúa…

Trata sobre 3 años luego de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, las chicas están por ir a la universidad y bueno los chicos Seiya, Yaten y Taiki viven ahora en la tierra de hace 2 años.

Para aclarar antes de comenzar Sailor Moon: La Vida continua y Sailor Moon Vuelve! No tienen relación alguna, son por separadas..

Bueno antes que nada Sailor Moon no me pertenece…

* * *

><p>~ Sailor Moon: La vida continua ~<p>

Capitulo 1:

El nuevo hogar

Vamos Serena, Mina apresúrense – grito Lita desde la puerta de un nuevo departamento hacia las escaleras ya que sus amigas estaba un piso abajo

Este lugar es hermoso- dijo Amy acomodando unas cajas que estaban en la pasada

Y no hay que olvidar que es grade y espacioso – coincidió Rei sonriente – pero…

¿Pero qué? – pregunto Lita

¿Cómo es posible que los padres de Serena le dieran de regalo un departamento así de grande? – Dijo Rei sentándose en un sillón

A mí también se me hizo un poco extraño eso – dijo Lita mirando el hermoso departamento extremadamente amplio con 5 habitaciones, 2 baños, una cocina muy grande, un living precioso y amplio y por ultimo el comedor.

El departamento ya estaba amueblado, cortesía de los padres de las chicas, el living era negro, sofá para tres personas y dos sillones con una mesita de centro y un plasma en la pared, estéreo, cuadros, etc.

El comedor, una gran mesa con 6 sillas, un florero con unos hermosos Tulipanes.

Las habitaciones no eran ni tan grandes ni tan chicas, eran lo suficientemente cómodas y estaban amuebladas con la cama, cortinas y un escritorio en cada una de ellas. Una de las habitaciones tenía un baño, donde había una tina, w.c., un lavabo, un gran espejo y cajones para guardar cosas. En el living había un Balcón donde había un sillón y una parrilla, era un poco amplio como para unas 4 personas.

Pero lo bueno es que nuestros padres también ayudaron con los muebles – dijo Ami

Es cierto – Dijo Lita sonriendo – pero fue porque Serena nos pidió vivir con ella, ademas así es mejor compartimos los gastos y vivimos juntas sin problemas

¿Por qué demoraran tanto estas dos? – pregunto Rei un tanto molesta sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación

* * *

><p>Mina ya corta la llamada y ayúdame, que Rei nos va a matar – dijo una rubia con un peinado de dos coletas que parecían Bombón mientras carga una caja un poco pesada<p>

Un segundo Serena – dijo la rubia con un moño rojo indicando con el dedo y volviendo a la llamada – lo siento, es que Serena quiere subir a ver el departamento- dijo a través del celular

Tranquila mi Diosa del Amor – dijo aquella voz tan conocida para todos – eres tan linda

Aaww… que lindo – dijo la rubia hablando por el celular aún

Ya es suficiente – dijo la otra rubia quitándole el celular a Mina – Yaten, lo siento pero Mina está ocupada ahora, te manda saludos y dice que te ama – dijo Serena cortando la llamada y entregando el teléfono a su dueña

Que mala eres – dijo haciendo pucheros la rubia con el moño

Mina, Rei nos va a retar y sabes cómo es – dijo Serena poniendo una cara molesta y graciosa

Ok vamos – dijo resignada y tomo otra caja para llevarla

Una vez que ambas entraron al departamento los grito la pelinegra no se hicieron esperar

¿Por qué demoraron tanto? – gritaba después de regañarlas

Culpa mía – dijo Mina dejando sorprendida a todas - ¿Qué?

Na... nada – dijo la otra rubia tartamudeando

Bueno... ¿Cómo nos acomodaremos? Hay 5 habitaciones, 2 hacia el océano y otras 3 que miran hacia otro lado – Dijo Lita. Y así era, el departamento tiene vista al océano

Bueno yo digo que ya que el departamento es de Serena lo justo es que ella tenga la habitación hacia el océano, la que tiene el baño – Dijo Ami tranquila

Creo que es lo justo – dijo Lita sentándose en una silla del comedor

Está bien – dijo Rei – también creo que Amy debe tener la otra habitación con vista al océano

Apoyo eso – dijo Serena sonriendo

No, yo la quiero – dijo Mina haciendo pucheros

¡Mina! – le gritaron las 3 chicas

Amy debe tener esa habitacion, sera mas fácil para ella estudiar con un lugar tranquilo - dijo Lita sonriendo

Bien – dijo resignada – vamos a desempacar las cosas de nuestras habitaciones

* * *

><p>Allí sentada en la cama estaba una rubia con peinado poco peculiar. Ya había terminado de desempacar y ordenar sus cosas, aun recordaba el día en que su padre le entrego las llaves de su nuevo departamento<p>

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Papá ¿querías hablar conmigo? – pregunto la rubia nerviosa_

_si - dijo serio su padre - Serena tienes 18 años y ahora entraras a la universidad_

_¿de que va todo esto? - pregunto aun nerviosa_

_Serena... - dijo su madre - lo que tu padre trata de decir es que ya eres una adulta y bueno ya deberías independizarte un poco así que... - ella empezó a sonreír parecía muy feliz - de regalo de graduación y cumpleaños ambos un poco atrasados... tu padre y yo hemos pensado en darte un departamento para ti_

_¿es enserio? - pregunto emocionada_

_con una condición - hablo el padre aun serio_

_¿cual? - dijo la chica un poco extrañada_

_no quiero ni chicos, ni novios, ni ningún hombre en tu habitacion y mucho menos de noche - dijo molesta_

_ahhh papá - dije tranquilizándolo - tu nunca cambiaras, ya se le diré a las chicas que vengan a vivir conmigo._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Y así es como paso, ellas aceptaron y, todos los padres de las chicas incluyendo el mio se pusieron de acuerdo para comprar los muebles y que nosotras traigamos nuestras cosas

este lugar es genial - dijo la rubia a la nada

Serena - se escucho la voz de Lita del otro lado de la puerta

pasa - dijo la rubia recostándose en su cama

oye Serena espero no molestarte - dijo la castaña - pero vamos a tener una reunión con las chicas ahora, es sobre el departamento

ok voy enseguida - dijo levantándose la rubia levantándose de la cama

* * *

><p>5 chicas estaban reunidas en el living poniéndose de acuerdo con los gastos del departamento<p>

entonces ya tenemos todos listo - dijo Rei mirando una hoja de papel donde tenían todo anotado - ¿algo mas?

¡UN AUTO! - grito feliz una chica de cabello rubio mas claro

es verdad un auto nos ayudaría mucho - dijo Ami apoyándola

¿pero como conseguiremos el auto? - pregunto la otra rubia

podemos poner una parte cada una y comprarlo entre todas - dijo Ami

solo si Serena no se gasta el dinero en dulces - dijo Rei molestando a la rubia como siempre

REI! - grito ella

chicas ustedes no cambian - dijo Mina viéndolas pelear

oigan ahora que lo recuerdo ¿que hay de Luna y Artemis? - pregunto Lita

ellos se quedaran en la habitacion de Serena y Mina - respondio Ami

bueno entonces creo que tenemos todo listo - dijo Mina

bueno casi... - decia la oji-verde con una gotita en la cabeza mirando la común pelea de sus amigas

no, no - decia Serena contradiciendo a Rei

oh si, eres una tonta - dijo Rei molesta

aahhh - suspiraron las otras 3

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Dejen Review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: La Pesadilla

Holaa! Como estan bien… eso espero

Bueno dos cosas uno unas instrucciones que dare que son cosas principales que deberíamos saber:

"Pensamientos" – entre comillas y letra normal

"_Leyendo o Visión" – _entre comillas y cursiva

_Flash Back o Sueños _– cursiva

Normal – contando la historia

Hablando – entre guion

GRITAR – gritar ya sea de enojo u otra cosa

.: Sailor Moon :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un personaje

Ahora si la segunda cosa es….

Sailor Moon no me pertenece eso es una pena grande pero su dueña es Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p>~ Sailor Moon: La vida continua ~<p>

Capitulo 2:

La Pesadilla

.: Serena :.

Vaya... este ha sido un día largo - dije tirándome a la cama. ya era de noche, tome mi celular y mire la hora eran las 21:00 pm - aun es temprano, pero estoy realmente agotada

volví a mirar mi celular y pensé en una sola persona... Darién. Hace unos días que tuvimos una pelea la cual no termino muy bien y desde entonces no hemos hablado ¿que por que peleamos? bueno, el piensa que casi no paso tiempo con el, y no es verdad, siempre lo llamo para ver como esta, para saber si no tiene problemas, y para ver si podemos salir, pero ¿que pasa cuando le pregunto si quiere salir? me dice que no puede y eso es casi siempre ¿pueden creerlo ? y dice que yo no tengo tiempo para el. No se quizás, tan solo quizás nuestra relación se esta destruyendo.

Suspire y decidí olvidar este tema por ahora - mañana comienza la universidad... ¡QUE FLOJERA! - grite en tono cansado

deja de gritar Serena - grito Rei desde la sala ¿quien grita ahora?

me pregunto si Darién esta demasiado enojado como para llamarme - dije en un tono triste

* * *

><p>.: Sailor Moon :.<p>

"Serena... ¿porque? ¿porque yo? si tan solo no me sintiera de esta forma" - pensaba un hombre pelinegro

¿entonces Darién? - pregunto una mujer mirándolo fijamente

tal vez tengas razón - dijo nervioso

Darién yo siempre tengo razón - dijo ella acercándose a Darién

pero no se si... - intento hablar el

¿terminar con ella? - termino la oración la mujer - mira Darién creí que dijiste que ya no la amabas, ademas después de todo tu y yo...

lo se, lo se, pero... - "no se que me ocurre, si no amo a Serena ¿porque no puedo hablar con ella y terminar? no la quiero lastimar, pero ella... ella..."

creí que dijiste que me amabas a mi - dijo la mujer acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Darién - cuando terminaras con esa chiquilla

no lo se pero entiéndeme ella es una niña y... - intento hablar de nuevo

yo soy una mujer - dijo ella sonriendo - una que te ama

La mujer beso a Darién con pasión y este no tardo en corresponder el beso. El beso era apasionado, era fuerte, casi desesperado, se necesitaban mutuamente, casi como si tuvieran una enfermedad y esa fuera la única cura. la mujer le quito la chaqueta a Darién y le empezó a besar el cuello

te amo Darién - decia entre besos

yo... también - dijo Darién excitado. La tomo de la cintura y el le empezó a morder el cuello

* * *

><p>.: Amy :.<p>

¡SERENA! ¡YA LEVÁNTATE! - le grito Rei desde la sala a Serena, quien como siempre estaba dormida y no parecía escuchar los gritos

Rei ya calma los gritos - dijo nuestra cocinera castaña - estas despertando a todo el mundo

si a todos menos a Serena - dijo Mina con sueño

se acabo - dijo Rei caminando hacia la cocina

¿que piensa hacer? - pregunte mirando hacia la cocina

tal vez... - intento decir Mina pero Rei la interrumpió al salir con una jarra grande llena de agua

Rei ¿no creo que...? - intente formular la pregunte pero ella no me dejo

ya verán que ahora despertara - dijo entrando a su habitacion

oh, no lo hará - dije luego de que ella entro

si lo hará - dijo Mina

¡REEIII! - se oyó el grito enojado de Serena

lo hizo - dijo Lita y las tres suspiramos en derrota

* * *

><p>.: Serena :.<p>

_~ sueño ~_

_Darién ¿que ocurre? ¿porque me dices eso? ¿porque dices cosas tan feas? - dije con lagrimas en mis ojos_

_entiéndelo Serena, entre tu y yo ya no hay nada - dijo mirándome fijamente con una rosa roja en las manos - nuestro amor se fue cayendo a pedazos hasta extinguirse ¿acaso no entiendes que ahora el amor que una vez sentimos pertenece al pasado?_

_pe... pero ¿que hay de Rini? ¿de Tokio de Cristal? ¿de nuestro futuro juntos? - dije con un nudo en la garganta mientras las lagrimas corrían de mis ojos_

_no hay un futuro juntos - dijo serio - entre tu y yo no hay nada mas. Ese futuro nunca lo debimos ver, nunca existirá - se dio la vuelta y dijo una ultima cosa mientras los pétalos de aquella rosa volaban por el aire sin destino alguno - ya no te amo, tu y yo terminamos_

_Darién, Darién, Daaaarién... - gritaba arrodillada con los ojos rojos mientras el se iba caminando sin mirar atras_

_~ fin del sueño ~_

Sentí que un montón de agua caía sobre mi y Desperté - solo fue un sueño... - susurre levantándome de golpe - un minuto ¿porque estoy mojada? - pregunte y mire a mi izquierda y vi a...

¡REEIII! - grite enojada

Serena, levántate de una buena vez, te he llamado por horas - dijo Rei molesta

¿y para eso tenias que lanzarme una jarra con agua? - le dije igual de molesta apuntando la jarra

obvio, si no te levantas nunca - dijo intentando calmarse - sécate rápido, vístete para que desayunes y podamos irnos - se dio la vuelta y camino para salir de mi habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta

Serena... - dijo suavemente dándose la vuelta ¿donde quedo ese enojo?

¿eh? - pregunte confundida por el repentino cambio de voz

¿porque tienes los ojos rojos? - pregunto preocupada. "¿tengo los ojos rojos?" mire a mi espejo que estaba al lado y así era tenia los ojos rojos

¿sera por aquel sueño? ¿habré llorado mientras dormía?

Serena ¿estas bien? - pregunto Rei aun preocupada

si - respondí - de seguro los tengo rojos por levantarme temprano - reí un poco nerviosa sabiendo que quizás no era una buena excusa pero era lo primero que se me ocurrió

Serena - susurro ella

ya Rei - le dije un poco animada - creí que querías que me vistiera rápido así que... podrías salir para vestirme - dije empujándola fuera. Una vez que salio cerré la puerta y me acerque al espejo para mirar bien mis ojos

Darién... - susurre - ¿sera verdad ese sueño? ¿o solo es eso... un sueño?

* * *

><p>.: Rei :.<p>

"¿porque tendrá los ojos rojos?" - pensé un vez que me saco de su habitación

¿que ocurrió Rei? - pregunto Ami

La mire y conteste - nada solo...

¿solo? - pregunto Mina como diciendo continua

bueno Serena... - intente decirle a las chicas pero alguien me interrumpió

ya estoy lista - grito Serena con emoción, cosa que es extraño pues era muy temprano e íbamos a la universidad. Sus ojos ya no estaban rojos - tengo hambre, díganme que me dejaron algo para comer

por supuesto Serena - dijo Lita sonriendo - esta servido

¡Sii! - dijo ella corriendo a la mesa - amo tu comida Lita, es la mejor

Serena tu amas comer - dijo Mina sonriendo. Serena solo rió

¿porque tan feliz Serena? - pregunto Amy

no creo que sea por ir a la universidad - dijo Lita

como crees Lita - Dijo Mina - seguro es por que vera a Darién en la tarde

Mina tu y tus comentarios - dije suspirando

Un ruido se escucho, todas miramos a Serena que había dejado caer el tenedor en su plato y su rostro se torno triste de un momento a otro ¿porque? ¿ocurrió algo entre ellos? ¿hay algo que no nos ha dicho?

Serena... - susurre al ver su rostro

¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Amy

si, solo me atore - dijo un poco triste y luego puso una sonrisa fingida - chicas vayámonos o llegaremos tarde - salio corriendo del departamento con su mochila

* * *

><p>.: Serena :.<p>

"odio mentirles a las chicas pero, ellas no saben nada de lo que ocurrió con Darién. Quisiera contarles pero no quiero que se preocupen, suficiente tuvimos con las batallas y ahora que la paz reina y la felicidad esta por todas partes, no quiero darles algo en que preocuparse. Yo no soy una niña tengo 18 y puedo resolver mis problemas sola" - pensaba mientras esperaba el ascensor

vaya que pena - dije en voz alta - tenemos que tomar un taxi o el autobús

Serena - oí cuatro voces detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y vi a las chicas con rostro preocupado seguro Rei les contó lo que paso cuando me desperté o tiene que ver con el desayuno

chicas - dije al ver sus caras pero intente sonreír - ya vayámonos - el ascensor se abrió y entramos

Tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos. Definitivamente necesitamos un auto íbamos apretadas, el viaje se me hizo corto porque iba pensando mientras escuchaba mi Mp4. Casi ni me di cuenta cuando llegamos, de no ser por las chicas de seguro sigo de largo.

.: Mina :.

Por fin llegamos - dije cuando bajamos del taxi- juro que un auto nos facilitaría las cosas

apoyo a Mina - dijo Rei

¿por que no vamos a ver los autos cuando salgamos? - dijo Lita

me parece bien - dijo Amy

¿tu que dices Serena? - pregunte mirándola

¿ah? ¿que? si te ves bien Mina - dijo Serena distraída. Rei nos contó que cuando la fue a despertar ella tenia los ojos rojos, como si estuviera llorando y no hay que olvidar la forma en que actuó en el desayuno, aunque dejando este tema de lado y siendo sincera... si me veo increíble usaba una polo naranja con tirantes y una chaqueta de mezclilla café clara, unos jeans apretados y unas botas preciosas

Serena yo no... - estuve a punto de decirle que yo no había preguntado si me veía bien

¡MINA! - pero oí una voz tan conocida y linda gritar mi nombre

Continuara...

* * *

><p>BUENO aquí esta el capitulo 2<p>

quiero decirles que es posible, muy posible que me demore en subir los capítulos de este pero lo prometo subiré un capitulo cada fin de semana hasta que me compren un computar. que cuando pase lo mas seguro es que los suba un poco mas a diario

y quiero a agradecer a Bansheeyris

Bansheeyris: gracias por ser mi primera lectora en este fics nuevo


	3. Chapter 3: El Primer Dia

Holaaaaaaa! Esto es nuevo… yo subiendo un capitulo en dia de semana.

Bueno vamos con 2 cosas, todos conocen mi forma de escribir ya saben cuando hablan, piensan y bla bla bla ese tipo de cosas sakjaskjskaj

Pero hay algo que debo decir SIEMPREE! Aunque mi vida dependa de que no lo diga igual debo decirlo por respeto a esa persona…

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, su dueña es la grandiosa, la increíble, la genialista y la más creativa mujer que puede haber existido su nombre es… Naoko Takeuchi :D

* * *

><p>~ Sailor Moon: La vida continua ~<p>

Capitulo 3:

El primer día

.: Serena :.

¡MINA! - Mina iba a decirme algo pero esa voz impidio que ella pudiera decirme eso, sea lo que sea que era

¡YATEN! - grito dándose la vuelta. Tenia estrellitas en los ojos y corazones al rededor o eso me imagine yo. Corrió hacia el y se le tiro encima, me reí con aquella escena ya que yo hago lo mismo con Darién... Darién.

hola chica, Bombón - saludo Seiya sonriente y de buen humor

hola chicas - dijo Taiki de igual manera aunque con Amy fue un poquito diferente el saludo, fue con un beso. Es cierto aun no les cuento, bien luego de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia ellos volvieron a su planeta pero al año después volvieron y se quedaron mas tiempo, pero con el tiempo surgió un detalle que nadie tenia planeado, amor. Así es ellos se enamoraron y algo me dicen que se quedaran aquí por siempre, lo que me recuerda ellos ya no tienen poderes y dejaron de ser Sailors, son humanos corrientes.

¿como amanecieron? - pregunto Taiki tomado de la mano con Amy

bien - dijeron Ami, Lita y Rei

con sueño - dijo Mina con cara de tener sueño aun

mojada - dije mirando feo a Rei mientras ellos se miraron sin entender

¿mojada? - dijeron confundidos

Rei la despertó con una jarra de agua - dijo Mina riendo un poco

aahh... - exclamo el trío

entonces fue una mañana refrescante - dijo Seiya en tono burlón

no te burles - dije molesta - es culpa de Rei

¿mía? - dijo con sorpresa - si tu no te despiertas nunca

disculpen... - dijo una mujer de cabello castaño negro, un lunar cerca del labio, ojos pintados, tenia uñas largas, una sonrisa y usaba ropa formal y unos lentes de sol, interrumpiendo la pelea que se avecinaba - ¿alguno de ustedes es Serena Tsukino?

La mire un poco sorprendida y confundida ¿quien era? ¿porque me buscaba? - si soy yo - respondí

La mujer sonrío aun mas y se quito los lentes dejando ver unos ojos color ámbar - mi nombre es Sarah Vial, es un gusto conocerte ten esto es tuyo - dijo entregándome una hoja y un mapa - es tu horario y un mapa del lugar, note que se te quedo el día en que te inscribiste

uy - dije con una gotita en la cabeza y un poco apenada - gracias

solo a ti te pueden pasar este tipo de cosas Serena tonta - dijo Rei molestándome

ya basta Rei - le dije algo molesta - voy a... buscar mi salón - mire el mapa y le di un vueltas sin saber por donde ir - si tan solo...

es por allá - dijo apuntando a la izquierda

¿que? - dije confundida

el salón de música... es por allá - dijo volviendo a apuntar - espero que no te moleste pero leí tu horario para saber donde mas o menos podría encontrarte

oh gracias - dije sonriendo - bueno chicos nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo

.: Yaten :.

bueno creo que yo también debo irme - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa - Adios chicos

nos volveremos a ver Serena - oí susurrar a la mujer ¿acaso... ? no la paz a reinado debe ser otra cosa. Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue

Una vez que la mujer se fue mire a las chicas todas tenían una cara seria y preocupada

¿ocurre algo? - pregunto Seiya. Ellas reaccionaron nerviosas como si habian olvidado que estabamos aqui

no, nada - dijo Lita nerviosa

si... - siguio Rei de igual manera

¿y que carrera tomaran ustedes? - pregunto Amy con la intensión de cambiar de tema

bueno... Taiki tomara Odontología, Yaten Traducción y yo una para ser Veterinario - dijo Seiya sonriendo

¿y ustedes? - pregunte

Rei estudiara Periodismo, Ami Medicina, Lita Gastronomia, Serena la Musica y el Arte y yo Actuacion - dijo Mina

osea que mi novia sera Famosa - dije sonriendo y abrazándola

tal vez - dijo ella riendo

creo que es hora de irnos también - dijo Rei

esta bien - dijo Lita - nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo. Todos asentimos, nos despedimos y nos fuimos

* * *

><p>.: Serena :.<p>

Entre al salón de música, habían tantas personas mire un lugar vació hacia la ventana y me dirigí ahí. Unos minutos mas tarde llego la profesora, todos se fueron a sentar, me sorprendí muchísimo cuando la vi

Buenos días alumnos - dijo ella sonriendo. No puedo creerlo era ella - Mi nombre es Sarah Vial seré su maestra en Música y jefe

así que por eso sabia que yo buscaba el salón de música - susurre mirándola sorprendida

espero que este año nos llevemos bien, que pongan de su parte para aprender y sobre todo que si la Música es su pasión la lleven en el corazón y si no lo es puede salir por la puerta e inscribirse en otra clase, ya que yo quiero tener alumnos buenos, dedicados, alumnos comprometidos pero sobre todo alumnos que están aquí porque aman la Música y quieren esta carrera - dijo ella sonriendo y aunque sonó algo rudo fue amable.

como es el primer día nos conoceremos... - dijo ella. Cada uno se presento en a la clase - bueno creo que ya se quien es cada uno pero, vamos a comenzar con la clase. Empezaremos por la historia de la música

Y así paso la mañana en realidad no estaba tan concentrada, bueno no estaba concentrada, solo miraba a la profesora hablar, pero no entendía nada ya que mi único pensamiento en ese momento era el sueño que tuve. Ese sueño me traía miles de preguntas ¿sera real? ¿Darién no me... ama? ¿llore mientras dormía? no podía ser un enemigo por dos razones porque 1 la paz reinaba y era lo único que yo deseaba y 2 no sentía que lo fuese, sentía que era algo mas quizás... ¿una premonición?

"no Serena, no digas estupideces" - pensaba mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro - "ahora eres una chica normal y esto no le pasan a las chicas normales"

Tsukino... Srta. Tsukino... ¡Tsukino! - oí gritar a la profesora

¿ah? - dije saliendo de mis pensamientos

¿esta prestando atención? - pregunto algo seria

aahh... si - mentí - "me va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho"

¿en que año fue que se escucho por primera vez la Música y quien fue quien la toco? - pregunto ella para saber si era verdad

en... en... en... - no sabia que decir ¿como es que no sabia la respuesta?

¿sabe? - pregunto levantando una ceja

no - dije apenada la maestra solo suspiro

esta bien, solo por ser el primer día lo dejaremos pasar pero que no se repita - dicho esto siguió con su clase

* * *

><p>.: Sailor Moon :.<p>

Serena... - susurro un chico pelinegro sentado en una de las mesas del famoso Crown Center, lugar donde nuestras guerreras siempre se juntan a pasar la tarde

Darién ¿no deberías estar trabajando? - dijo un chico rubio sentándose con el pelinegro

no, hoy no me toca trabajar - dijo algo triste

¿ocurre algo? - pregunto al notar la tristeza del pelinegro

tal vez - respondió - ¿tu que piensas de Serena?

Esa pregunta tomo por desprevenido al rubio y eso se noto por su cara de asombro

Darién ¿porque me preguntas eso? - pregunto sin salir de la sorpresa

¿tu la vez como una niña o una mujer? - volvio a preguntar ignorando la pregunta hecha por su amigo

pues... - el rubio no sabia que responder ya que aunque la chica tuviera 18 años seguía comportándose de una manera un poco infantil. lo cual no era molestia para nadie ya que les agradaba su forma de ser y ver la vida

lo siento Andrew es solo que... - intento decir el pelinegro pero ¿como decirle a su mejor amigo que quiere terminar con la chica que también es su amiga solo por que la ve como una niña y no una mujer? - a veces siento que Serena sigue siendo una niña aunque tenga 18 años sigue siendo infantil y yo bueno no puedo seguir saliendo con una niña - dijo lentamente

¿piensas terminar con Serena? - pregunto molesto Andrew - ¿oí bien?

yo no dije eso - se defendió Darién aunque sabia que era verdad lo que su amigo decía - yo dije que me gustaría salir con una mujer madura, no con una niña

no Darién, dejaste claro lo que pensabas - esta vez la molestia de Andrew era mucho mas evidente - es mas creo que eso es lo que quieres

Andrew no tienes porque enojarte - dijo el pelinegro tranquilizando a su amigo

SI, SI TENGO - ahora si estaba enojado en grande tanto que alzo la voz - DIME ¿COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ENOJE SI PIENSAS TERMINAR CON UNA CHICA DULCE, LINDA, TIERNA, BUENA PERSONA? ES VERDAD SI, SERENA AUN ES UN POCO INFANTIL, PERO ESA ES SU PERSONALIDAD Y A TODOS NOS GUSTA TAL Y COMO ES. ESA NO ES EXCUSA PARA TERMINAR UNA RELACIÓN, SOLO UN IMBÉCIL TERMINARÍA UNA RELACIÓN POR ESA RAZÓN

MIRA ANDREW YO NO DIJE QUE TERMINARÍA CON ELLA - alzo la voz Darién, estaba enojado - Y SI TERMINO O NO CON ELLA ES MI PROBLEMA NO EL TUYO. NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN, NO ERES NADIE PARA VENIR Y DECIRME QUE HACER O NO. ES MI RELACIÓN NO LA TUYA.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Dejen Review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: La Chica

HOLAA! Mis amigos como estan? Yo con un dolor de muñeca no se porque pero será po!

Hoy les quiero comentar algo y es….:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

Bien creo que no me falta nada… creo jajajaja

Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

pero hay una cosa mas que debo decir apareceran otros personajes que no me pertenecen y no puedo decirles quienes son pero si leen este capitulo sabran quienes son

* * *

><p>~ Sailor Moon: La vida continua ~<p>

Capitulo 4:

La chica

MIRA ANDREW YO NO DIJE QUE TERMINARÍA CON ELLA - alzo la voz Darién, estaba enojado - Y SI TERMINO O NO CON ELLA ES MI PROBLEMA NO EL TUYO. NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN, NO ERES NADIE PARA VENIR Y DECIRME QUE HACER O NO. ES MI RELACIÓN NO LA TUYA.

TAL VEZ SEA TU RELACIÓN - grito enojado Andrew - PERO ELLA ES MI AMIGA Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA LASTIMES DE UNA FORMA TAN ESTÚPIDA.

QUIZÁS SEA TU AMIGA - grito furioso Darién - PERO ELLA ES MI NOVIA Y SI TERMINO CON ELLA NO SERA POR UNA COSA TAN ESTÚPIDA

SE TE OLVIDA QUE ANTES DE SER TU NOVIA ES MI AMIGA Y TAMBIÉN SE TE OLVIDA QUE ELLA ME CONOCIÓ A MI ANTES QUE A TI - Andrew estaba Furioso - SOY TU AMIGO PERO NO TE APOYARE EN ESTO, ES MAS, SI LA HACES LLORAR NO IMPORTA LA RAZÓN TE JURO QUE LO LAMENTARAS

A MI NO ME VENGAS A AMENAZAR - dijo levantándose del asiento - TAL VEZ TIENES RAZÓN, PERO SI TERMINO CON ELLA SERA POR QUE YA NO LA AMO

¿QUE DICES? - grito Andrew levantándose de la mesa

El dice que ya no la ama - dijo una mujer unos dos años menos que Darién, era castaña, cabello largo, usaba lentes de sol por lo que no dejaban ver sus ojos, usaba una falda formal y zapatos con tacón. Arriba usaba una polo y una chaqueta igual que la falda, se podía decir que era toda una mujer

¿QUIEN ERES TU? - pregunto enojado Andrew

la mujer sonrió maliciosamente - yo soy Yumi - se acerco a Darién colocando ambas manos en su hombro y se apego a su cuerpo mientras el rodeaba su cintura con su brazo - y también soy su novia... yo si soy una mujer

Andrew abrió sus ojos como platos, ahora si estaba enojado, furioso - ¿ESTAS ENGAÑANDO A SERENA?

* * *

><p>.: Sailor Moon :.<p>

Mas tarde a la hora del almuerzo

glup, glup, glup - se oían

Mina quieres dejar de tomar tanta agua - dijo Rei

¿porque toma tanta? - pregunto Lita mirándola beber tanta agua

glup tuve glup, glup que correr glup por glup todo glup el cam.. glup campus - dijo Mina mientras bebía. Todas la miraron con una expresión confundida

dijo que corrió por todo el campus - tradujo Seiya riendo

¿porque? - pregunto Taiki

el entrenador dijo que debíamos para fortalecer no se que cosa - dijo Mina una vez que dejo de tomar agua - aahhh que rico tenia demasiada sed

¿ocurre algo Amy? - pregunto Taiki al ver que su novia parecía buscar algo o mas bien a alguien

¿no creen que Serena ya se tardo demasiado? - pregunto Ami - considerando que es la hora del almuerzo y que Lita cocino

es verdad - Dijo Lita - aunque puede ser que se haya quedado en algo después de las clases

pero es la hora del almuerzo - dijo Mina - ¿en serio crees que ella se la perdería? en especial si tu cocinaste

tal vez se perdió, ya saben como es - aclaro Rei - dejemos el tema de Serena de lado ¿como les fue hoy?

increíble - exclamo Mina - el profesor dijo que tenia talento

yo también lo creo - dijo un platinado llegando con una bandeja con comida

¡YATEN! - sonrió la rubia y beso a su novio

nunca imagine que este amargado tendría novia algun día - comento Seiya riendo

Seiya! - lo reto su hermano

* * *

><p>.: Serena :.<p>

ahh no puede ser me perdí - dije caminando sin dirección alguna - Camine hasta llegar a algo parecido a un pequeño parque había pasto, unas bancas y unos arboles. Era un lugar tranquilo pero había una chica que parecía estar llorando. Me acerque a ella con 2 intenciones una saber la razón por la que llora y dos saber donde queda la cafetería.

hola ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunte

a ti que te importa - dijo aquella chica con tono molesto - vete

uy que carácter - susurre, suspire y mire bien a la chica tenia el cabello negro con mechones azules, usaba una polo morada oscura y una chaqueta negra arremangada. Abajo usaba unos jeans apretados negros y unos zapatos negros con tacón. Por lo visto le gusta el negro y ademas de que tenia pircing en la cara uno en la ceja y en la nariz

ten - le extendí la mano para entregar un pañuelo rosado con un conejito en la esquina

La chica lo miro y lo tomo - ¿porque sigues aquí? - pregunto un poco mas calmada

¿por que? bueno porque... ¿que clase de persona ve a alguien llorando y no la ayuda? - respondí sonriendo - ademas... yo buscaba la cafetería y me perdí - dije apenada

así que eres nueva ¿eh? - yo asentí - la cafetería esta por haya - apunto hacia la izquierda

vaya... y yo que iba en sentido contrario - dije mirando hacia la dirección en que apuntaba - gracias

no, gracias a ti - sonrió ella - de alguna manera me hiciste sentir mejor

de nada me encanta ayudar - dije sonriendo - pero dime ¿porque llorabas? bueno si se puede saber

yo tuve una pelea con mi padre - dijo suspirando - veras quiero ser actriz pero el dice que es perdida de tiempo y que son tonterías ademas de que eso no es nada serio y que arruinare mi futuro

debe ser difícil no tener el apoyo de tu padre - dije sintiéndome un poco mal por ella

lo es - la chica me miro

¿pasa algo? - pregunte con inocencia

no, gracias por escucharme - dijo levantándose - debo irme y tu ibas a la cafetería ya que no ye quito mas tiempo

no descuida no hay problema - sonreí - bueno nos veremos

si ahh... - ella me miro como si quisiera saber algo - ¿como te llamas?

oh cierto - dije apenada por olvidar algo tan importante como eso - Serena, Serena Tsukino

un gusto Serena soy Jade, Jade West - dijo sonriendo

Continuara...

* * *

><p>uuuhhh fuerte ¿Darien engaña a Serena? ¿Jade de victorious aparece? siiii ella es nuestro personaje nuevo<p>

debo decir que quise poner personajes de otro estilo y elegi a Jade pero no solo ella tambien quiero poner a otros mas

diganme que les parecio dejen Reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5: Atrapados

HOLAA! Como están mis amigos leyentes y estudiantes yo como siempre bien :D

Recordamos que….

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

Bien creo que no me falta nada… creo jajajaja

Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

Y los personajes de Victorious tampoco me perteneces son de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>~ Sailor Moon: La vida continua ~<p>

Capitulo 5:

Atrapados

.: Sailor Moon :.

Había terminado la hora del almuerzo y Serena no se había aparecido en todo la hora

¿que creen que le haya pasado a Serena? - pregunto Lita curiosa

seguro se perdió - volvio a decir Rei - si es que esta niña no cambiara

¿donde esta Mina? - pregunto Ami buscándola con la mirada

que raro hace un momento estaba aquí - respondio Lita

debe de estar con Yaten, oigan chicas debo irme a clases - dijo Rei

yo también nos vemos a la salida - dijo Ami

esta bien - se despidió Lita - adiós

las 3 chicas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones

* * *

><p>NO PUEDO CREERLO - grito Andrew - ERES UN DESGRACIADO<p>

eso ya no importa, Andrew te diré la verdad yo ya no amo a Serena - dijo Darién como si nada y un poco mas calmado

ENTONCES EXPLÍCAME ¿PORQUE NO TERMINASTE CON ELLA ANTES? - le grito perdiendo la paciencia

por que es una niña - fue la única respuesta que dio

¿cuando fue que te convertiste en un ser tan despreciable? - pregunto Andrew pronunciando cada palabra como si fuera basura y calmándose un poco para evitar hacer una locura

amor ya vamonos - dijo la mujer - este lugar no me gusta

si un segundo - Darién miro a Andrew - si tanto te molesta mi presencia no te preocupes que ya no me volverás a ver

Darién se fue del local dejando a Andrew solo, molesto y enojado

¡MALDICIÓN! - dijo golpeando la mesa

* * *

><p>.: Sailor Moon :.<p>

El resto de la mañana paso rápido, las chicas estaban esperando a Serena en la entrada de la universidad.

¿ahora porque no viene? - se quejo Rei

calma Rei - dijo Lita tranquilizándola

si, ya debe venir en camino - dijo Ami tranquila

no, no lo creo - se siguió quejando Rei - recuerda que no llego a la hora del almuerzo

chicas - dijo Mina tomada del brazo de Yaten y apuntando hacia donde venia la rubia- ahí viene

hola chicas - saludo Serena llegando - siento la demora

esta bien Bombón - dijo Seiya sonriendo - ¿ya nos vamos?

¿a donde? - pregunto confundida Serena

¡hay Dios! - exclamo Rei molesta - ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

iremos al Crown Center - le recordó Lita

oh, es verdad - dijo Serena - pero...

¿pero que? - pregunto Rei levantando una ceja

iba a buscar a Darién a su departamento - dijo Serena con un leve sonrojo

pero el aun no sale del trabajo - comento extrañada Ami

si, bueno, es que quería darle una sorpresa - dijo sonrojada

uhy Serena ¿que sorpresa sera? - dijo Mina picaramente e insinuando algo

¡Mina! ¿que cosas dices o insinúas? - dijo roja como tomate Serena - no es eso, chicas las veré luego

esta bien - dijeron todas se despidieron y se fueron

Luego de haberse despedidos de sus amigas, Serena iba camino al departamento de Darién preocupada por la pesadilla de la noche anterior, estaba tan distraída que sin darse cuenta choco con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

¡auch! es me dolió - dijo Serena sobándose donde se golpeo

idiota... - se quejo la persona con quien choco - fíjate por donde vas

lo siento - dijo sin mirar a esa persona - pero tu tampoco estaban viendo donde ibas o no habrías chocado conmigo

con sentirlo no basta - se quejo la persona sin mirarla - eres una tonta

ya dije que lo sentía - volvio a decir Serena sin mirar a la persona con quien choco

Ambas se levantaron del suelo y esa persona fue la primera en ver con quien choco accidentalmente - pero si eres tu

¿ah? - Serena miro a la persona - tu eres Jade

lo siento - se disculpo Jade - fue mi culpa

no, fue la mía - dijo Serena - iba distraída, de verdad lo siento

ya lo dijiste - rió la chica- ¿a donde ibas?

iba a ver a mi novio - dijo contenta - ¿y tu?

a re teñirme el cabello - dijo tomando un mechón azul

te gusta teñírtelo ¿porque? - pregunto con curiosidad

me hace sentir diferente y libre - le respondio - ¿quieres venir? tienes un cabello muy lindo

gracias - dijo sonrojada - pero no creo ser capaz, ademas iba a ver a Darién

si cambias de opinión llámame - le entrego una tarjeta con su numero de teléfono y celular - conozco una gran peluquería

esta bien, toma el mio por si acaso - Serena le entrego una tarjeta con su numero de celular y teléfono de casa

nos veremos - la rubia se despidió con una sonrisa y siguió su camino hasta la casa de Darién

esa chica ¿por que no puedo ser mala con ella? ¿porque cuando la veo me da una felicidad enorme y me hace sentir que puedo confiar en ella? - se preguntaba Jade en voz alta

* * *

><p>.: Sailor Moon :.<p>

Luego de que Serena se había despedido e ido de la universidad para ir a ver a su adorado Darién, aun había un grupo de chicas que ya tenia planes para el día, y esos planes eran una tarde con sus novios en el Crow Center. Al llegar a dicho lugar la castaña del grupo fue la primera en entrar con una sonrisa pues ahora buscaba a su novio

¡Andrew! - le llamo Lita feliz al verlo

hola ¿como te fue en tu primer día? - saludo y pregunto besándola fugazmente

increíble y ¿como te fue a ti? - pregunto Lita sonriendo

bien - dijo intentando ocultar su molestia

¿te ocurre algo? - pregunto Taiki dándose cuenta de su estado de animo

no estoy bien - Andrew miro a sus amigos percatándose de que cierta rubia no estaba con ellos - ¿donde esta Serena?

aquí no - dijo Seiya bromeando

no estoy jugando - dijo molesto - ¿donde esta? - exigió saber

wow tranquilo hombre - Yaten intento tranquilizarlo

fue a darle una sorpresa a Darién - dijo su novia sonriendo

¿QUE? - grito enojado y saco su teléfono - MALDICIÓN NO TENGO SALDO

¿que pasa? - pregunto Mina confundida

llamenla que no vaya a ver a Darién y que venga enseguida - mando Andrew

Andrew tranquilízate y dinos que pasa - dijo Ami tranquila pero preocupada por la actitud de su amigo mientras su novio sacaba su celular y se alejaba un poco algo confundido

Andrew se tranquilizo y les contó a sus amigo lo ocurrido en la mañana mientras ellos estaba en la universidad. Les contó todo con detalle

¿QUE? - grito Rei sorprendida y enojada

no es posible - dijo Seiya furioso - ¿como se atreve ese maldito infeliz?

Serena... - susurro Ami - hay que llamarla ella fue a ver a Darién

no contesta - dijo Taiki llegando de hacer una llamada - la acabo de llamar

* * *

><p>.: Sailor Moon :.<p>

Luego de haber caminado un buen rato, al fin llego Serena al departamento de la persona que mas amaba en su vida, iba a usar la llave que estaba debajo del tapete pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba semi abierta.

vaya debe de estar en casa - dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando - Darién...

Unos ruidos provenientes de la habitacion de su novio. Extraña fue hasta aquel lugar preguntándose que estaba haciendo el. Se acerco a la habitacion donde la puerta estaba semi abierta también, escucho un par de risas y confundida se preguntaba con quien estaba. Abrió la puerta y enseguida quedo petrificada por la escena que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

Era Darién con una mujer en la cama. Ambos casi desnudos, el sobre ella besándola como si el mundo se acabara y la mujer solo gemía de placer. La rubia estaba en shock, sentía que ya no respiraba, sentía que su mundo se venia abajo pero sobre todo se sentía traicionada por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Ella retrocedió un poco chocando accidentalmente contra la pared haciendo que el pelinegro volteara a verla sorprendido

Se...re...na - dijo agitado y sin aire ademas de estar un poco preocupado

Continuara...

* * *

><p>uuuhhh atrapados :S ¿que pasara ahora? eso lo sabremos este fin de semana... (si me prestan el pc ¬¬) bueno dejen Review<p>

y las fantaticas de Seiya les dire una cosa, yo no soy fantica de Seiya por que sinceramente no me lo imagino como pareja con Serena pero les dire que intentare poner aunque sea un poco de SxS

bueno dejen sus opiniones en Reviews :D


	6. Chapter 6: Se termino

Hoooolaa! Como estan? Yo espero que bien :D

Bueno bueno hoy veremos que ocurrió ahora con Darien y Serena :S

Pero antes dos cosas

1: Sailor Moon no me pertenece eso no es lindo. Pero si le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

2:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back_– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños"_– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

.: (nombre) :. - POV de personaje

* * *

><p>~ Sailor Moon: La vida continua ~<p>

Capitulo 6:

Se termino

.: Serena :.

Mis ojos, ellos no podían engañarme pero ahí estaba yo observando esta escena con mis propios ojos, esto tenia que ser una pesadilla ¡Si! eso era, una pesadilla. Aun estaba en shock pero inconscientemente retrocedí y me golpe con algo, que me dolió, eso me confirmo que estaba equivocada, esto no era un sueño, era ¡Real!

Se...re...na - la voz de Darién me hizo reaccionar. Las lagrimas caían de mis ojos, ya no podía aguantarlo mas, esto estaba pasando y no me gustaba nada. Salí corriendo de la habitacion y dirigiendo a la puerta de salida, no quería seguir aquí, no quería verlo, ya no quería nada.

Serena - me detuvo el brazo antes de que saliera del departamento

suéltame - susurre e intente zafarme de su agarre pero no podía ya que era muy fuerte. Intentaba por todos los medios posibles que me soltar pero era tanta la fuerza que usaba para agarrarme que al moverme me quemaba un poco - ¡ SUÉLTAME!

no hasta que me escuches - dijo tomándome de ambas muñecas - esto tiene una explicación, si me dejaras...

¿DEJARTE QUE? - grite con todas las lagrimas corriendo por mi cara - ¡DIME! ¿QUE TE DEJE SOLO CON ESA MUJER? PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ - use tanta fuerza que logre zafarme de su agarre pero eso me trajo una consecuencia, mis muñecas comenzaban a sangrar. No me moví de donde estaba, seguía parada en frente de Darién la puerta estaba a mi espalda y mi cabeza agachada mientras lagrimas seguían corriendo por mis ojos y no se detendrían, pues esto era algo que seria imposible olvidar

¿por que? - susurre apenas - ¿porque me hiciste esto?

Serena yo... - intento acercarse Darién

¿ya no me amas? ¿es eso? - aun tenia la cabeza agachada

yo no quería que esto pasara así - dijo Darién - yo no quería que te enteraras así

¿entonces como? - pregunte aun con voz baja

Serena... - puso una mano en mi mejilla pero la golpee con mi mano y le di una cachetada haciendo que el retrocediera

¡NO ME TOQUES! - grite enojada y llorando - ERES UN IMBÉCIL DARIÉN CHIBA. NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU CARA NUNCA MAS, OLVIDAME, OLVIDA MI N°, OLVIDA DONDE VIVO, OLVIDA QUE ALGUNA VEZ TUVIMOS ALGO, OLVÍDATE DE QUE EXISTO... PERO POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS OLVÍDATE DE INTENTAR PEDIR DISCULPAS PORQUE ESCÚCHAME BIEN JAMAS EN LA VIDA TE PERDONARE ESTO NUNCA, NUNCA LO HARÉ, NO ME BUSQUES PORQUE NO ME ENCONTRARAS

Estaba dolida, traicionada, me sentía horrible. Me di la vuelta y toque la perilla de la puerta, la abrí pero no salí - ¿cuando fue que te convertiste en un ser tan despreciable? - no le tiempo de responder porque me fui corriendo dando uno de los portazos mas fuertes que haya dado en mi vida.

Salí corriendo del edificio no se a donde pero no me importaba no quería ver a nadie, no quería oír a nadie, quería estar sola.

* * *

><p>.: Darién :.<p>

Mire mis manos un liquido rojo corría de ellas, seguro fue cuando Serena se zafo de golpe. Ella se había ido corriendo con varias lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido, yo no tenia planeado que esto sucediera solo quería explicarle que ya no la amo. Serena... ¿porque me sentí tan mal por lo ocurrido? yo ya no la amo, pero se me partió el corazón al verla de esa manera. ¿Porque? ¿porque tuvo que aparecer ahora? ¿porque terminaron así las cosas? yo quería ofrecerle mi amistad pero ella, ella no me quiere ni ver, y no la culpo, pero necesito hablar con ella. ¿Porque aun pienso en ella? yo no la amo, no debería de pensar en ella, solo es una amiga... no, no es una amiga tal vez conocida.

Camine a la cocina, abrí la llave y coloque mis manos bajo el agua para limpiar el liquido de sangre. Luego tome un mantel y me seque

Amor - ahi estaba Yumi la mujer a la que amo, Dios era tan linda y perfecta - ¿que paso?

nada Yumi - respondí - volvamos a la cama

Ambos volvimos a lo que estábamos haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en Serena

* * *

><p>.: Serena :.<p>

Corrí hasta que mis piernas ya no daban mas, llegue a un parque. No sabia cual era o en que lugar estaba ubicado pero eso no importaba. Me arrodille a un árbol, lloraba desesperada mente y amargada mente

¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque? - decía una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta mientras cubría mi cara con ambas manos

Estaba desesperada, sentía un inmenso dolor, no quería ir a casa no quería que las chicas me vieran de esta manera, lo único que quería era desaparecer, quería morir.

Llevaba llorando HORAS, no estoy segura de cuantas pero debieron ser muchas porque estaba oscureciendo.

lo mejor sera volver a casa - me levante pero mis piernas me temblaban así que no pude mantenerme en pie y caí. Mi cabeza me dolía demasiado, todo me daba vueltas tome mi cabeza con ambas manos cuando sonó mi celular, mire en la pantalla el nombre de quien me llamaba era Rei, no quise hablar así que deje que sonara. Paso un minuto y volvió a sonar ahora me llamaba Amy. Volví a dejarlo sonar, unos dos minutos después volvió a sonar esta vez la pantalla decía Lita, corte la llamada, no paso ni medio minuto cuando llamo Mina, no aguante mas tome el celular y lo arroje causando que se estrellara en un árbol y se hiciera mil pedazos.

Intente levantarme y caminar hacia el como pude. Cuando llegue lo tome ente mis manos - ¿que hice? - lo miraba y me arrepentía de lo que hice

Me levante con mucho esfuerzo y empece a caminar con la intención de volver a casa, no camine ni media cuadra cuando mi cabeza volvió a estallar, esta vez todo volvía a girar y mi vista se volvió borrosa lo ultimo que pude ver o creí ver era una pareja acercándose, después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>.: Rei :.<p>

Comenzó a oscurecer y volvimos a casa esperando encontrar a Serena sin problemas. Estaba enojada ¿como se atreve a hacerle esto a Serena? ella que siempre estuvo con el en todo momento, ella que con una sonrisa alegra el día de los demás. Juro que si Serena se entera de que Darién la engaño y le sucede algo o el la trata mal, voy y lo mato.

no esta en su cuarto - dijo Lita saliendo de el

ya es muy tarde - dijo Ami - ¿donde estará?

¿con Darién? - pregunto Mina cosa que todas la miramos molesta - ¿que?

la llamare - dije tomando el teléfono sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y nada - no responde

déjame intentar - dijo Amy tomando su celular - no, nada

pasaron unos minutos y Lita intento llamarla - me corto, creo que no tiene ganas de hablar ahora

quizás que este haciendo - dijo Mina tranquila pero luego puso una mirada picara - de seguro esta haciendo algo con Darién...

¡MINA! - le gritamos molestas

¿como se te ocurre decir eso? - dijo Amy

así es ¿que no entiendes que el esta engañando a Serena? - dijo Lita molesta

lo mas seguro es que se haya enterado y por eso no quiere hablar con nadie - dije preocupada

o tal vez el muy cobarde no le dijo que la engañaba y solo rompió con ella - dijo Lita molesta

esta bien, esta bien - dijo Mina tomando el teléfono y marcando su numero - no, creo que me corto

déjame intentar - dijo Ami¿y preocupada - dice que esta fuera de servicio

¿que? - dije muy preocupada

Rei llama a Nicolas - dijo Mina, extrañamente en un orden - Amy tu a Taiki, Lita tu a Andrew y yo llamare a Yaten y que le avise a Seiya

¿que cosa? - pregunto Amy confundida

que nos ayuden a buscarla - respondió seria

Hice lo que Mina me pidió, llame a Nicolas primero le pregunte si la ha visto, el me dijo que no y luego le pedí ayuda para buscarla. Tuve que contarle una historia corta para explicar la razón por la que la estábamos buscando

los chicos dijeron que la buscarían y luego vendrían a ver por si llego - dijo Mina preocupada

Andrew dijo que vendría enseguida para acá - Lita miro hacia la ventana preocupada

¿que paso con Nicolas? - pregunto Amy

dijo que la saldría a buscar y me llamaría si la veía - dije preocupada - también dijo que vendría si no la encontraba

¿donde estará? - pregunto Amy preocupada

Pasaron 30 minutos y golpearon la puerta, todas corrimos esperando que sea Serena pero no lo era.

hola... - saludo Andrew - ¿ya llego?

Negamos con la cabeza y esperamos un rato mas. Pasaron 45 minutos y volvieron a golpear, fuimos a ver y eran los chicos.

no la hemos encontrado - dijo Taiki - lo sentimos...

esta bien - dijo Amy abrazándolo

Mina abrazo a Yaten y este le frotaba la espalda - ya aparecerá

A los 15 minutos después volvieron a tocar, no me sorprendería que fuera Nicolas. Camine y abrí la puerta, el me miraba triste, no había encontrado a Serena pero quería asegurarme de que era verdad

Nicolas - dije con extrema preocupación - dime que la encontraste

El negó triste y me beso la frente - lo siento - Mire el reloj y eran las 10 ahora si estaba demasiado preocupada, ya era algo tarde y aun no sabíamos nada de Serena. Yo se que cuando ella esta bien siempre llama avisando que llegara tarde pero ahora si eso hacia por lo que lo mas probable es que le haya sucedido algo.

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>Serenaa Desaparecidaa... :S ¿que creen que le haya pasado cuando vio a la pareja? ¿que pasara ahora? ¿algun dia dejare de hacer este tipo de preguntas? esperemos que algunas respuestas se respondan en los proximos capitulos<p>

Espero que les haya dejado y bueno dejen Review con sus opiniones :D

no veremos


	7. Chapter 7: La Ayuda y El Apoyo

Holaaa! Como estas? Yoo perfectamente (creo) jajajajaja

Vamos a ver Sailor Moon no me pertenece pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

y los personajes de Victorious son de Dan Schneider.

como siempre... :

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back_– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños"_– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: La Ayuda y El Apoyo<p>

Los rayos de sol golpearon mis parpados obligándome a abrir los ojos, una vez abiertos note que no estaba en mi cuarto, tampoco en el de una de mis amigas, es mas era una habitación totalmente desconocida.

Me senté en la cama y note 2 cosas importantes : 1 no traía mi ropa, usaba un pijama morado oscuro y 2 mis muñecas estaban vendadas.

Mire a mi izquierda y vi un porta retratos con la foto de una pequeña, su cara se me hizo conocida pero no recordaba en donde la vi.

Salí de la cama y de la habitación, vi unas escaleras y baje. Las escaleras me llevaron a la sala y la cocina que estaban juntas, vi una chica de espaldas baje el ultimo escalón y ella se dio la vuelta

que bueno que ya despertaste - dijo ella poniendo 3 tazas en la mesa - iba a ir a despertarte pero me ahorraste la subida

¿Jade? - pregunte un poco confundida

siéntate a desayunar - dijo mientras se sentaba

gracias - dije sentándome

¿te sientes mejor? - pregunto comiendo una tostada

si, yo eso creo - dije no muy segura

que bueno - tomo un sorbo de su té - ¿como paso?

¿eh? - dije sin saber a que se refería. Ella apunto a mis muñecas

¿fuiste tu? - volvió a preguntar

ah eso, no - dije. tenia curiosidad de saber como llegue aquí - Jade ¿como llegue aquí?

supongo que no lo recuerdas - dijo yo solo negué con la cabeza

anoche pasaba por el parque con mi novio cuando...

_Flash Back_

_Beck ya vamonos es tarde - dije_

_si tienes... - Beck no termino la oración - mira_

_apunto a una chica que venia caminando, al parecer le costaba un poco, algo le debió haber pasado pero ¿eso a mi que me importaba?_

_¿y eso que? yo soy tu novia - dije quejándome con un pocos de celos_

_yo no me refería a eso - dijo el - no parece que se encuentre bien_

_Beck camino hacia la chica pero ella cayo al piso eso hizo que el corría hacia ella a ayudarla mientras yo corría tras el_

_se ha desmayado - dijo preocupado_

_¿y? vayámonos y... - mire a la chica su rostro, su cabello, la conocía era ella.. esa chica - oh Dios ¡Serena!_

_¿la conoces? - pregunto viendo a la Serena_

_si, Beck ayúdame hay que llevarla a mi casa rápido - dije preocupada y no entendía porque_

_ah claro ahora te preocupas - dijo bromeando mientras subía a Serena en su espalda_

_¡BECK! - le grite molesta_

_ya tranquila - dijo el y ambos caminamos al auto - estará bien_

_Fin Flash Back_

ya veo - dije y sonreí - creo que te debo las gracias y a tu novio tambien

descuida - dijo Jade

¿donde esta el? - pregunte al ver la tercera taza pero no a la tercera persona

fue a ver algo - respondió - ya viene

entonces lo conoceré pronto - dije sonriendo

Serena, quizás no sea de mi incumbencia pero... - empezó a decir Jade - ¿que hacías en el parque a esa hora y en ese estado?

yo... - estoy 100% de que mi rostro se notaba demasiado triste - ¿recuerdas que iba camino a casa de Darién cuando nos encontramos?

¿tu novio? si lo recuerdo - dijo escuchando atentamente

bien yo, cuando llegue a su departamento lo encontré engañándome con otra mujer - no pude evitar que una lagrima corriera por mi rostro - le grite, rompí con el y salí corriendo sin rumbo

ya veo así es como terminaste en el parque - mas que una pregunta era una afirmación la que hizo yo solo asentí

¿y tu muñeca? ¿que paso? - volvió a preguntar

Darién intentaba que no me fuera así que me detuvo con un agarre, era tan fuerte que me tuve que soltar a la fuerza por lo que termine rompiéndome - dije con la cabeza agachada las lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos

Serena no llores - dijo ella. levante la cabeza y la mire - las lagrimas no van con una mujer y ningún hombre las merece ya que si hubiera uno que de verdad las merezca no las haría aparecer nunca. el hombre que sabe vale la pena llorar por el jamas haría llorar a una mujer

eso es verdad - dijo una voz masculina

* * *

><p>Dios ¿donde estará? - dijo Rei moviéndose de un lado a otro nerviosa como un tigre enjaulado - no llego anoche estoy demasiado preocupada<p>

todas lo estamos Rei - le dijo Ami - ¿me pregunto donde estará?

¿en la universidad? - pregunto Mina

Mina hoy no habian clases - le recorde

es verdad, las cancelaron por fuga de gas - dijo sonriendo - que suerte cancelar las clases el segundo dia jeje

Mina no es el momento para decir esas cosas - le dije preocupada

perdón - se disculpo - chicas ¿que pasa si Darién termino con ella y salio corriendo?

se habría venido para acá - dijo Ami viéndolo de un lado lógico

pero y si... - al parecer Mina tenia un poco de miedo al decir algo mas asi que hizo una pausa - ¿tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital?

la habitación se volvio silenciosa aunque no duro mucho

¡LO MATO! - grito Rei caminando hacia la puerta

¿a donde vas? - le pregunte levantándome del sillón

¿a donde crees que voy? - dijo enojada - a golpear a un imbecil

oh, oh - dijo Mina

hay que ir con ella - dijo Ami

avisare los chicos donde vamos - todas salimos y seguimos a Rei mientras yo llamaba a los chicos

* * *

><p>Me di la vuelta y vi a un joven algo con una polera gris arremangada hasta los codos, jeans negros y unos zapatos negros tambien tenia un collar. era un chico muy guapo seguro es el novio de Jade<p>

Hola soy Beck - dijo el chico - tu debes ser Serena

asentí y sonreí

¿estabas escuchando? - pregunto Jade un poco seria

no quería interrumpir - respondió el mientras se sentaba con nosotras

te demoraste mucho - dijo Jade

si fui a ver lo del celular- dijo Beck metiendo una mano en su bolsillo - toma Serena

me entrego un montón de chatarra destruida que pude identificar como mi celular, fruncí el ceño al verlo - lo siento pero dijeron que no podían arreglarlo

esta bien no importa - dije tomandolo - rayos, seguro a mi padre le da un ataque jeje

¿como termino así? - pregunto Beck

fue porque... - ahí lo recordé, recordé la razón por la que lo rompí

"¡oh Dios las chicas! deben estar preocupadas porque anoche no llegue" - pensé con cara de asustada - "Rei me matara por preocupar la"

¿que paso? - pregunto Jade preocupada al ver mi cara

Dios las chicas deben estar preocupadas - dije asustada - hay Dios Rei va a matarme

No Señor - dijo Beck - nadie morirá

tu no conoces a Rei - le dije con un poco de temor

tranquila ten - dijo Jade entregándome su celular - llámalas

gracias Jade - dije tomándolo y abrazándola - eres mi salvación

¿y bien que esperas? - dijo Beck sonriendo

bien - sonrei y mire el celular unos minutos sin marcar nada

¿porque no las llamas? - pregunto Jade extrañada

rei nerviosa y apenada - no me se los numeros

ambos rieron - llamalas a la casa - dijo ella

es verdad - marque el numero y nadie contesta - parece que no hay nadie

bueno ya lo intentas luego - dijo Beck

si, anda a cambiarte - dijo Jade - lave tu ropa y esta sobre el mueble derecho en la habitación en la que estabas

gracias - sonreí y subí

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>tan tan tan taaan ya aparecio Serena y como vemos esta bien ahora quiero decir unas cosas<p>

Comparte tu opinion con los Reviews :D

Kittygirlhn: hola primero que nada gracias por las felicitaciones en serio es lindo cuando uno ve los Reviews y son de animo. Ahora respondiendo a las observaciones/recomendaciones si entiendo que llegue a confundir pero es que no sabia como cambiar el POV osea como poner el el cambio asique al principio ponia " -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- " y eso significaba cambio de POV. pero ahora lo cambio de otra manera que es esta " .: Sailor :. " entiendes, yo tambien me preocupaba al principio por eso lo recuerdo al inicio de la pagina. otra cosa veras lo de la ortografia yo no lo escribo en word porque cuando tenia que poner una linea no se podia y se me olvidaba pero cuando escribo igual me dice lo que debo traducir el problema es como me lo arregla la palabra. y un problema mas que tengo que no se si te has dado cuenta ajajaja los puntos y comas jajajaja eso ya es otra historia asique bueno no soy muy buena con ellos

princessnerak: hola oye si sobre lo de imaginar a Seiya como pareja con Serena me cuesta un poco pero créeme que tengo pensado poner aunque sea un poco de SxS. seguro te preguntas porque no me cuesta imaginas a Taiki con Ami o a Mina y Yaten, bueno pues la verdad es que también me cuesta mucho imaginármelos pero hago el mejor esfuerzo que puedo, aunque me cuesta así que ahora estoy asiendo el mejor esfuerzo por un SxS


	8. Chapter 8: Ser Despreciable

HOLAA!

Bueno antes de empezar como siempre Hay que recordar:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: ¿Cuando fue que te convertiste en un ser despreciable?<p>

llegamos al edificio en el que vive Darién, esperábamos a que llegaran los chicos pero Rei lo único que quería era subir y descargar su ira.

ya no esperare mas - dijo caminando furiosa hacia el edificio

Rei espera - la llamo Ami

hay que esperar a que lleguen los chicos - le dije

¡Chicas! - oímos gritar a los chicos

¿porque se tardaron tanto? - pregunto Lita

buscábamos a Serena cuando llamaste - dijo Nicolas - pero no la encontramos

¿que hacen aqui? - pregunto Seiya - no me digan que Bombón esta aqui

no, Rei viene a descargar su ira - respondí riendo aunque sabia que era verdad

¿con quien? ¿quien vive aquí? - pregunto Yaten

LO SABRÁS CUANDO SUBAN - grito Rei enojada mientras entraba al edificio

esto no sera bueno - dijo Ami

vamos con ella - dijo Lita

si hay que evitar un asesinato - dije bromeando

¡MINA! - me gritaron las chicas y Andrew mientras Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Nicolas no entendían

* * *

><p>Termine de vestirme y baje. vi a Beck sentado en el sillón viendo tv pero no vi a Jade en ningún lado<p>

¿y Jade? - pregunte caminando al sofa

salio ya vuelve - respondió cambiando el canal

vaya, quería darle las gracias antes de irme - dije triste - bueno la esperare

¿porque? - pregunto el

porque debo hacerlo, ella me ayudo y seria muy... - Beck se rio

no, yo me referia a ¿porque te vas tan pronto? -

ah - dije - bueno las chicas deben estar preocupadas y no contestan en casa

¿pero porque no te quedas a almorzar? - dijo sonriendo

oh no - dije enseguida - no quiero seguir molestando Jade a sido tan buena y dulce conmigo que...

¿dijiste buena y dulce? - pregunto riendo incrédulo

si ¿es malo? - pregunte confundida

es raro - respondio - Jade suele ser ruda, mala, grosera y fria con la personas

¿enserio? - dije incredula - si no lo veo no lo creo

es la verdad - dijo riendo - aunque es verdad que contigo se comporta diferente ¿porque sera?

me encogí de hombros pensando en lo que dijo

* * *

><p>Rei golpeaba desesperada mente la puerta, un poco mas y la rompe<p>

vamos Rei quizás no este - dijo Lita intentado que se detuviera

no me importa se que esta aquí - respondio

¿quien vive aquí? - pregunto Yaten

Darién - respondió Mina como si nada

¿QUE ESE IMBÉCIL VIVE AQUÍ? - grito Seiya

yo solo asentí - Rei déjame que te ayudo - dijo Seiya

no lo hagas - le dije suspirando

pero Ami... - intento decir

es mejor que dejes a Rei encargarse de esto - dijo Lita rindiéndose al ver que nuestra amiga no se detendría

por si acaso llamemos a una ambulancia - dijo Mina tratando de quitar un peso de encima

hay Mina - suspiramos todos

ABRE LA PUERTA MISERABLE TONTO O LA HECHARE ABAJO - grito Rei

Rei ¿que haces golpeando mi puerta de esa manera? estaba durmiendo - dijo Darién molesto. Rei lo empujo dentro de la casa y entramos con ella

¿DONDE ESTA? - grito enojada

¿donde esta quien? - pregunto Darién

NO TE HAGAS ¿DONDE ESTA SERENA? - grito una vez mas

¿de que hablas? - Darién parecía confundido pero eso a Rei le importo poco

SERENA ¿DONDE ESTA? AYER NO LLEGO A LA CASA - volvio a gritar

¿como que no llego? - pregunto confundido y preocupado

amor ¿quien era? - una mujer salio de la habitación de Darién - ¿quienes son estos niños?

¿quien eres tu? - pregunto Mina molesta

la novia de Darién - esas palabras hicieron que Rei estallara y algo me dice que no se contendría para nada

¿NOVIA? ASIQUE ERA VERDAD, ENGAÑASTE A SERENA - grito hecha una fiera

Rei calmate y te explicare - dijo Darién tranquilo

¿QUE ME CALME? ¿QUE ME CALME? MI MEJOR AMIGA ANDA POR QUIEN SABE DONDE Y TU DICES QUE ME CALME Y QUE ME EXPLICARAS LO QUE PASA, TE DIRÉ UNA COSA NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA PORQUE LO VEO CON MIS PROPIOS OJO, ENGAÑASTE A SERENA, A LA CHICA QUE TANTO DECÍAS AMAR, ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO TODAS ESAS PALABRAS DE AMOR QUE LE DECÍAS SOLO SE LAS LLEVABA EL VIENTO, TU NO MERECES EL AMOR DE SERENA, SOLO ERES UN MALDITO, INFIEL, CANALLA, INFELIZ - grito muy, muy, muy, muy, enojada Rei

Rei te prohibo hablarme de esa forma esta es mi casa - dijo Darién enojado

ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO - le grito

se acabo se van o llamo a la policía - amenazo Darién

LLÁMALA SI QUIERES PERO NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE TE HAYA DICHO TODO LO QUE TE TENGO QUE DECIR - grito. era la primera vez que la veía actuar de esa manera

Yumi vuelve a la habitación yo ya voy - la mujer asintió y salio con una sonrisa triunfante

"¿porque?" - pensé

Mira Rei no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir y ademas no es el momento así que váyanse - ordeno Darién

NO, ME QUEDARE Y ¿SABES PORQUE? PORQUE POR TU CULPA SERENA ESTA QUIEN SABE DONDE, POR TU CULPA NO SABES DE ELLA DESDE AYER EN LA TARDE, TU LA ENGAÑASTE Y POR TU CULPA LE PUDO HABER SUCEDIDO ALGO - grito Furiosa

Mira Rei tu no sabes nada ¿si? no sabes que paso ayer y no sabe... - Rei interrumpio a Darien

Tienes Razón - dijo bajando un poco el tono cosa que nos sorprendio - no se que paso ayer, no se como sucedieron las cosas pero si se una cosa... - y como dicen la tranquilidad dura poco

SE QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA ESTA PERDIDA Y A TI SOLO TE INTERESA QUE NOS VAYAMOS Y TE DEJEMOS SOLO CON TU MUJERZUELA Y SABES ESTOY BIEN SEGURA QUE AYER NO TERMINASTE CON SERENA, SI QUE SERENA TE PILLO CON ESA ESTÚPIDA - grito

escúchame Rei... - dijo Serio

NO TU ESCUCHAME A MI - ahora si perdio la paciencia, si es que tenia - NO QUIERO VERTE LA CARA NI AHORA NI NUCA Y MUCHO MENOS CERCA DE SERENA ¡ME ESCUCHASTE! POR QUE EL INSTANTE QUE TE VEA NO RESPONDO - Rei se dio la vuelta para irnos pero Darién la tomo del brazo

TU NO ERES NADIE PARA VENIR A MI CASA, GRITARME Y AMENAZARME ¿ME OÍSTE BIEN? ASÍ QUE... - Rei lo corto con una cachetada

SOY LA MEJOR AMIGA DE SERENA, TE GRITO Y TE AMENAZO PORQUE TE LO MERECES. AHORA SI LOGRAMOS ENCONTRAR A SERENA REZA POR TU VIDA QUE LE HAYA PASADO NADA MALO PORQUE UN SOLO RASGUÑO QUE YO LE VEA Y TE MATO ¡TE JURO QUE TE ENVIÓ AL HOSPITAL! - lo volvio a amenazar Rei - sabes es curioso - dijo antes de irnos

todos creíamos que eras una persona diferente buena, linda,fiel, incapaz de hacer algo asi pero me doy cuenta de que solo fue una farsa ya que eres igual que muchos un MALDITO, MISERABLE, INFELIZ, CANALLA Y MUCHOS MAS... - dijo pronunciando cada palabra como si fuera basura - pero me pregunto ¿cuando fue que te convertiste en un ser despreciable?

Todas salimos y Rei azoto la puerta. salimos del edificio

vaya que se descargo - dijo Seiya sorprendido

si nunca vi a alguien gritar de esa manera - dijo Taiki

es normal - dije - Serena es muy importante para todas, ella cambio nuestras vidas, gracias a ella pudimos salir de la soledad que nos tenia envuelta

es verdad si no hubiese conocido a Serena no se que habria sido de mi - dijo Lita - ella es muy especial para nosotras

Rei... - dijo Mina con cuidado de no desatar la ira de Rei - ¿que haremos ahora?

vayamos al departamento haber si ya llego - dijo Rei un poco mas tranquila - si no llego, iremos con Haruka y Michiru

chicas - dijo Seiya - nosotros iremos a buscarla por la ciudad nos veremos

cada uno nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros destinos

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>bueno amigos tengo dos noticias uno me duelen demaciado ambas muñecas jajaja debe ser por escribir aunque me cuesta creer eso y buenola segudna tengo sueño asi que ire a hacer tuto (en chile algunos le decimos asi a dormir)<p>

bueno ya saben Dejen Review son las 2:50 de la mñn y esta señorita se va a dormir ;D

la puerta se abrió y vimos a Darién en pijama al parecer aun dormía


	9. Chapter 9: Seguir con mi Vida

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: Seguir con mi Vida<p>

Luego de una buena tarde tranquila en casa de Jade llego la hora de volver a casa. estaba saliendo de la casa de Jade para tomar un Taxi cuando esta salio y se ofreció a llevarme, yo me negué pero ella insistió y no me quedo de otra que aceptar. unos 20 minutos después llegamos a mi dirección. un edificio de unos 16 pisos con estacionamiento y una mini plaza cerca de la entrada.

me baje del auto y le di las gracias por traerme - ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta arriba?

segura, gracias por todo enserio - dije sonriendo - te prometo que te pagare por todo lo que hiciste por mi

no tienes porque - dijo ella sonriendo - no te preocupes te lo debia por haberme escuchado cuando nos conocimos

se refería a cuando la encontré llorando, sonreí - yo insisto, ya se ¿porque no vienes un día de estos a comer a casa? Lita cocina delicioso, hablare con las chicas y fijaremos una fecha ¿te parece?

esta bien, cuidate Serena - dijo ella accediendo y sonriendo -y compra un nuevo celular. no lo olvides

no lo olvido, gracias Jade - dije sonrisa - Hasta luego

una vez que nos despedimos y suspire antes de entrar al edificio. Entre al edificio y lo primero que vi fue al portero

buenas tarde Srta. Tsukino - saludo el joven. tenia mas o menos mi edad, era castaño, ojos verdes y tenia una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera

buenas tardes - salude - pero dime Serena, odio las formalidades

esta bien, pero tu llámame James - dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa

hecho - sonreí pero enseguida me puse nerviosa - ¿sabes si están mis amigas? tu sabes las chicas que viven conmigo

si, llegaron hace una hora - respondió el joven - se notaban muy preocupadas me dijeron que les avisara de inmediato si llegabas ¿ocurrió algo?

no - respondi - bueno si, a es dificil de explicar, podrias no avisar a las chicas quiero darles una... sopresa, si es

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - si quieres luego me puedes contar

lo tomare, gracias - camine hacia el elevador, estaba nerviosa el solo pensar en chicas me hacia imaginar los regaños de Rei, la insinuaciones de Mina, las palabras de Ami y la preocupación de Lita. aunque esta ultima seria la preocupación de todas.

subí al ascensor nerviosa tanto que no me di ni cuanta cuando se detuvo en el piso n° 10. era mi piso. salí y me pare enfrente de la puerta "10J". busque la llave en mi bolsillo y cuando la saque la introduje lentamente en la cerradura

"¿que haré? ¿las chicas sabrán que paso? ¿o pensaran que pase la noche en casa de Darién? pero si fuese haci habrían llamado a Darién y el les habría contado... aunque con lo cobarde que es quizás solo dijo que terminamos ¿que haré? ¿llorar y contarles?... llorar"

_Flash Back_

_las lagrimas no van con una mujer y ningún hombre las merece ya que si hubiera uno que de verdad las merezca no las haría aparecer nunca. el hombre que sabe vale la pena llorar por el jamas haría llorar a una mujer_

_Fin Flash Back_

"Jade tiene razón, pero es inevitable no llorar" - suspire y gire lentamente la puerta hasta abrirla por completo. entre y lo primero que vi fueron las caras preocupadas de las chicas, una vez que me miraron se acercaron

Serena - dijeron todas abrazando hasta no poder respirar

chicas, no respiro - dije un poco asfixiada

lo sentimos - se disculparon mientras me soltaban - nos tenias muy preocupada

¿donde rayos te metiste y porque no nos llamaste? - pregunto molesta Lita

me puse nerviosa al recordar el pequeño accidente intencional que tuve con mi celular - bueno...

Serena... ¿que pasa? - pregunto Ami. me senté en el sofá

yo... termine con Darién - dije agachando la mirada. las chicas no hablaron así que las mire, sus miradas no se notaban sorprendidas, ni tristes, en realidad no podia describirlas. pero algo se me vino a la mente y tenia que saber - ¿uste... ustedes sabían?

lo suponíamos - dijo Mina - Andrew nos contó algo que era digno de terminar con el

"me pregunto si Andrew sabrá que Darién me engañaba" - pense - ¿que les contó?

las chicas se pusieron nerviosas, como si no supieran que decir asique supuse que estaba en lo correcto Andrew lo sabia y les conto

Darién me engaño - susurre

lo sabemos - dijo en voz baja Lita

las mire - Andrew se entero ese mismo día y nos pidió que te llamáramos para que no fueras a verlo

las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro como dije era inevitable no llorar

Serena... no llores - oi la voz de Ami preocupada

¡ENTONCES DIME QUE HAGO! - le grite con las lagrimas - ¡DIME! PORQUE YO YA NO SE QUE HACER

Serena tranquilizate - dijo Rei preocupada

NO PUEDO... no puedo... - le dije empezando a bajar el tono y aun con las lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro - no se que hacer, ya no. Darién me engaño y mas ensima me dijo que ya no me amaba...

Serena... - susurro Lita abrazandome - todo esta bien

no, no es verdad - dije - nada estará bien, nada sera como antes...

luego de llorar unas dos o horas o menos comencé a tranquilizarme, las chicas estaban conmigo y no se apartaban ni un segundo.

Serena... ¿ya te sientes mejor? - pregunto Mina

Mina... - le dijo Lita

si lo estoy - dije con una sonrisa triste

Serena... dinos ¿donde te quedaste toda la noche? - pregunto Ami preocupada

yo me quede en casa de una chica a la que conoci - respondi sonriendo - en realidad caí desmayada cerca de un parque por el cual ella iba caminando y no desperte hasta hoy en la mañana

¿porque no nos llamaste? - pregunto Mina

pues lo hice pero no estaban en casa - respondi

pero a nuestros celulares - dijo Lita

"auch ¿que les digo?" - pensé - yo.. bueno no me se los números así que no las pude llamar es que me quede sin saldo

pero ¿porque no los buscaste en tu celular? - pregunto Ami

"rayos" - meti mi mano en el bolsillo y saque mi celular... o lo que queda del - fue sin querer queriendo

hay Dios Serena tonta - dijo Rei mirando el celular - eso explica porque esta fuera de servicio

bueno chicas - dije levantándome - me siento un poco cansada y aun son las 5 así que iré a mi habitación un rato

esta bien - respondieron todas al unisono

yo llamare a los chicos para avisarles que estas bien - dijo Lita

"chicos" - me puse pálida - "acaso Darién también lo sabe"

no te preocupes - me tranquilizo Rei - con chicos se refiere a Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Nicolas y Andrew

"ahh eso es un alivio" - suspire aliviada

bueno voy a mi habitación - dije caminando hacia ella

Entre en mi cuarto y me quede parada observandolo. Mi cama esta en el lado Derecho hacia el fondo en forma horizontal, un escritorio, una computadoras. Al lado izquierdo estaban 2 guitarras una acústica y una eléctrica, un estereo y habia un espacio para una bateria que compre y llega el mes que viene. mirando hacia la ventana que da hacia el mar habia un mueble pequeño con un set de pinturas y un caballete.

si quien lo imaginaria Serena Tsukino en la universidad estudiando para ser una artista en la Música y el Arte de Pinturas y dibujos aunque aun no me decido cual de los dos quiero ser así que decidí estudiar ambos.

Camine hasta mi cama y tome un porta retratos que estaba en una mesita de noche al lado. me sente en la cama y mire el retrato con la foto de Darién y yo. Lagrimas caian de mis ojos y chocaban con el vidrio de la foto.

golpearon la puerta pero no respondi, entonces la abrieron pero no mire quien era

Serena... - era la voz de Rei me seque las lagrimas y la mire

dime - respondi

solo quería saber si de verdad estabas bien - dijo caminando hacia a mi pero miro la foto que tenia en mis manos - ¿que harás con eso?

no lo se - dije triste ella se sento junto a mi

¿porque Rei? ¿porque? - las lagrimas corrieron por mi ojos haciendo que Rei me abrazara

hay Serena, lo siento pero recuerda que aun nos tienes a nosotras - dijo ella mientras yo me aferraba un poco mas a ella

no lo olvides - era la voz de Ami mire hacia la puerta donde vi a todas paras en el marco

gracias chicas - dije sonriendo

Sabes - dijo Mina entrando y sentandose en el piso en forma de meditacion - hoy fuimos donde Darién ¿y sabes lo que paso?

negué con la cabeza un poco sorprendida pero Mina se puso a reir - Rei lo amenazo de muerte

"oh my god" - abri los ojos como platos - ¿enserio?

es verdad - dijo Lita acercándose y sentándose al lado de Mina de la misma forma - le dijo que rezara por su vida para que no te haya pasado nada malo

también le dijo que si lo volvía a ver ya sea cerca de ti o no, ella no respondía - dijo Ami sentando se conmigo en la cama

mire a Rei sorprendida quien solo asintio y sonrio - increible

Serena recuerda que para nosotras eres muy especial - dijo Ami - tomo mis manos y me sonrio

sonreí con lo que dijo pero rápidamente mi sonrisa se volvió una mueca de dolor ¿porque? porque Ami tomo mis muñecas antes de tocar mis manos

todas notaron mi rostro y me miraron preocupadas pero Ami reviso mis muñecas - Serena ¿porque tienes vendadas las muñecas

bueno porque... - pensa en una excusa

la verdad - dijo Lita. asi que suspire y les conte lo que paso

ese maldito ¿como se atrevió? - dijo Rei enojada - ahora si que lo mato

eso ya no importa Rei - intente tranquilizarla

me alegra que estés bien - dijo ella sonriendo - bueno casi bien - refiriéndose a mis muñecas

Serena disculpa mi pregunta - dijo Mina seria - pero ¿que pasara ahora? ¿que pasara con Tokio de Cristal y Rini?

la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa la verdad es que no habia pensado en eso, ni siquiera me acorde. mire a Mina y respondi - no lo se pero si se una cosa

¿que? - pregunto Lita

yo seguiré con mi vida, me enfocare en dos cosas que son mi Música y nuestra amistad, no dejare que que otro sentimiento tonto se interponga en mi Música y mi arte - respondí decidida

pero Serena... - intento decir Lita

pero nada Lita - dije negando

bueno, ya decidiste y no hay nada que podamos hacer para hacerte cambiar de idea - dijo Rei - pero ahora seria bueno que descanzaras un poco y si deseas mañana no iras a la universidad pero solo por lo que ocurrio

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>y eso es todo por hoy me voy dejen Review<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Recuerdos de la Pelea

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: Recuerdos de una pelea<p>

Bombón... - susurro un joven de pelo largo y negro, ojos azules, jeans azules y una polo celeste. el chico estaba mirando hacia el horizonte desde el balcón de su departamento, era muy guapo pero ahora había algo mas en el y resultaban ser unos golpes, asi es golpes y no, no tuvo un accidente

ese miserable - volvio a susurrar. el chico seguia mirando el horizonte mientras recordaba lo ocurrido atras

_Flash Back_

_5 chicos venían saliendo de un edificio._

_ ¿y ahora? - pregunto Nicolas_

_bueno ya sabemos que ella esta bien - dijo el chico mas intelectual - podemos irnos a nuestras casas tranquilos _

_tienes razón - coincidio el chico rubio_

_no - dijo el pelinegro de pelo largo amarrado en cola de caballo_

_¿que? - pregunto el platinado - ¿que rayos quieres hacer?_

_iré a ver a chica - respondio mirando a la nada - haré que pague por lo que hizo_

_¿como? - pregunto Taiki temiendo lo peor_

_no puedes ir solo - dijo el rubio - ademas quien sabe que este haciendo_

_no me importa esto no se quedara así - dijo mirando a los demás - nos veremos luego_

_el joven tomo un Taxi camino al departamento de esa persona a la que tanto odia en estos momentos_

_este hombre - suspiro Taiki_

_¿no deveriamos ir a ayudarlo? - pregunto Nicolas_

_no déjalo solo - dijo caminando en dirección contraria el platinado - si quiere que lo machaquen es cosa del_

_Yaten... - le dijo su hermano pero el platinado no le hizo caso - lo siento chicos nos vemos_

_nos vemos - se despidieron._

_Seiya ya había llegado pago el taxi y camino hacia el edificio, recordaba perfectamente el piso y el n° de la puerta así que solo subió el ascensor. mientras esperaba a que llegara al piso de Chiba pensaba en que iba hacer. las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver una imagen que no era de su agrado. Darien y la "arpia" como le decia ahora estaban besándose_

_vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí - dijo sonando casual pero por dentro sentía la sangre hervir - espero no molestar_

_la chica miro a Seiya y luego a Darién - amor lo siento pero me debo ir... nos vemos_

_no te metas donde no te llaman - le susurro a Seiya antes de irse - yo gano el es mio y esa chiquilla pierde_

_me meto donde se me da la gana - le respondió de igual manera - eres una Arpía_

_la chica subio al ascensor y una vez que se cerro la puerta volteo a ver a Chiba quien se dio la vuelta ignorándolo_

_¿que pasa chica? ¿acaso no me invitas una taza de té o un vaso de agua? - pregunto con sarcasmo_

_el hombre solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando haciendo que la ira de Seiya estalle - te estoy hablando - lo tomo del hombro, le dio la vuelta y le propino un puñetazo en el labio _

_¿que haces idiota? - se quejo Darién con la mano tapando su labio_

_dicen que tanto besar a alguien te hace doler los labios - dijo sarcástico Seiya. lo tomo del cuello de la camisa_

_Mira Chiba tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes - dijo enojado_

_Kou hasta donde yo se tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar - dijo Molesto y haciendo que soltara la camisa_

_¿acaso no te importa lo que le hiciste a Serena? ¿no te importa que ella desapareció toda la noche y nadie sabe donde estuvo? - dijo enojado y levantando su tono de voz_

_ella no es una niña y puede cuidarse sola - respondió pero Seiya no aguanto la rabia y le dio otro puñetazo en el abdomen_

_ahora no es una niña ¿cierto? - dijo enojado - pero lo mas bien que era una niña cuando decidiste engañarla y terminar con ella _

_Seiya lo tomo le cuello de la camisa de nuevo y lo empujo contra la pared dando varios puñetazos. Darién no se quedo atrás y lo empujo para patearlo _

_¿porque mejor no te vas de aquí? - le dijo dejando de golpearlo y caminando hacia su edifico_

_no he terminado contigo - Seiya lo tomo de la muñeca y se la retorcio. Darién se quejo del dolor y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo derecho. haciendo que Seiya lo soltara y retrocediera_

_yo si he terminado - dijo caminando hacia el - porque mejor no te vas a ver si ella esta bien, por lo que se ella ya estaba en casa cuando la llame... _

_si estaba bien y no gracias a ti - le dio otro golpe en la cara - eres un maldito infeliz _

_mira y que te quede grabado era mi relación y yo hago lo que quiera tu no me mandas - dijo enojado_

_ ella es mi amiga, una amiga que tu le rompiste el corazón de la manera mas vil - dijo enojado - ni siquiera Sailor Galaxia podría haber hecho algo así_

_la sangre de Darién herbia ahora si estaba enojado - vaya amigo, no se nota que la amas - dijo con sarcasmo_

_al menos yo si la amo no como tu - Seiya enojado_

_pues dejame decirte que eso no importa porque ella me ama a mi y no ati - dijo haciendo enojar al joven - ¿o acaso ella no llora por mi?_

_este pudo a ver sido el error mas grande que haya tenido, amar a una basura como tu - Seiya le propino un golpe en el ojo _

_al menos soy hombre - dijo dandole una patada_

_y vaya hombre que eres - dijo dandole una patada en el abdomen - un hombre no haria llorar a una mujer_

_se acabo - Darien se le abalanzo a Seiya golpeándolo como si no hubiera mañana pero Seiya no se quedaba atrás lo golpeo con todo lo que tenia de fuerza incluso mas._

_unos vecinos que habian escuchado el ajetreo salieron para ver que ocurria cuando se encontraron a ambos tirados en el piso pelandose hasta sangrar, literalmente, Darien tenia varios moretones y su labios y ceja sangraban y Seiya estaba en el mismo estado._

_Los vecinos los separaron y llamaron al guardia de seguridad del edificio_

_¿que pasa aqui? - pregunto el guardia_

_ellos estaban peleando aqui - como si fuese lo mas obvio_

_el guardia miro a ambos examinándolos hasta que se detuvo en Seiya - ¿usted vive aquí?_

_no, yo... - intento decir_

_¿entonces que le da el derecho de venir a golpear a alguien a su propio departamento? - el guardia estaba enojado_

_yo... usted no entiende... - intento decir Seiya_

_y tampoco quiero entender ¡fuera! - dijo el guardia_

_ya oíste Kou ¡fuera! - Darien se burlo de el pero antes de salir Seiya le dio un fuerte puñetazo noqueandolo y dejándolo tirado inconsciente mientras el se iba tranquilo y feliz_

_Fin Flash Back_

__Seiya... - lo llamo uno de sus hermanos - te traje el botiquin

Seiya entro y se encontro con sus hermanos Yaten sentado con una laptop y Taiki con el botiquin.

eres un tonto - comento Yaten sin despegar la vista del computador

¿porque..? auch - se quejo el pelinegro

te lo mereces - dijo el castaño curando las heridas

¿porque? - pregunto fingiendo inocencia - Chiba y yo solo hablamos

si claro - dijo Sarcastico Yaten - para la otra podrian hablar mas bajo...

mira Yaten yo solo fui a defender a mi Bombón - dijo molesto

ya no importa lo que fuiste hacer - dijo Taiki - fue imprudente de tu parte y si querías ir podías habernos esperado

¿ustedes me ayudarían a golpearlo? - dijo Sorprendido

NO! - respondió Yaten - habríamos evitado que te echaran a la cárcel

debí suponerlo - suspiro decepcionado

bueno ya no importa - dijo Taiki - lo hecho, hecho esta

es verdad pero esto aun no termina - dijo Seiya

es verdad - apoyo Yaten - aun falta alguien mas que le grite y lo mande al hospital

yo creo que mandarlo al hospital seria poco - dijo Seiya

Taiki miro a sus hermanos - ¿de quien hablan?

ambos lo miraron y se rieron por lo dicho por su hermano

tonto - dijo Seiya - auch!

no me llames tonto - dijo Taiki después de tocarle la herida

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>Holaaa! bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de Sailor Moon: la vida continua...<p>

quiero agradecer a

- SAILORELIZ

- NUMENEESSE

- analag

- jenedith princess

- princessnerak...

princessnerak: ¿enserio creiste que dejaria a Seiya fuera de esto? eso me ofende ajajaja (mentira) pero es que tenia planeado un capitulo especialmente solo para el ;D espero que te guste y tranquila Haruka tampoco se quedara fuera


	11. Capítulo 11: Hora de un Cambio

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: Hora de un cambio.<p>

Había pasado mas de un mes desde que Serena y Darién terminado, mas de un mes desde que Serena y Jade eran amigas, mas de un mes desde que Serena se sentia sola sin su novio, mas de un mes desde que Serena lloraba de noche y en silencio para no preocupar a sus amigos.

Serena había intentado olvidar a Darién pero aveces están difícil olvidar lo que amas, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Darién aun salia con Yumi mientras Serena cambiaba inconscientemente, si inconscientemente, Serena empezó a cambiar sin darse cuenta, ya no se juntaba tanto con sus amigas, solo se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación dibujando o tocando un instrumento.

Su relación con sus amigas seguía siendo la misma aunque ya no frecuentaban tanto como antes, se iban en la mañana juntas, se veían en la cafetería y de ahí ya no se veían hasta la tarde o la noche. Con Jade era un poco diferente, se juntaban un poco mas seguido.

Muchos dicen que Jade no es buena influencia, que era mala, grosera, peligrosa y muchas mas, aunque eso a Serena no le importaba ya que en el poco tiempo que tenían de amistad, ambas se llevaban bien. Serena había hecho relucir el lado amable, bueno, sensible, etc... de Jade, aunque sabia que era verdad lo de la reputación de Jade, eso a ella no le importaba. Jade le importaba algo ya que aun con Serena había ocasiones en la que era mala con ella pero también era buena y eso la confundida, la confundida el no saber porque no podía tratarla como a otro.

Serena acababa de salir de una de sus clases iba camino a buscar a Jade para contarle algo.

hola - la saludo en cuanto la encontró

hola - dijo sin despegar la vista de un libro que tenia en sus manos

¿que lees? - pregunto Serena

no es nada - dijo levanto la vista y la miro - ¿que quieres?

uy que fría - comento Serena - ¿recuerdas la oferta que me hiciste cuando nos conocimos?

¿la de la peluquería? si lo recuerdo - dijo Seria

bueno es que quería aceptarla - dijo ella sonriendo

así es Serena Tsukino iba a hacer un cambio.

esta bien, vamos cuando termine la universidad - dijo Jade confundida y sorprendida. Según ella recordaba que Serena no se atrevía a cortarse o teñirse el cabello solo por que no le gustaba, pero ahora, ahora decía lo contrario - "tal vez solo quiere cambiar"

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - iré a ver a las chicas a la cafetería

yo iré a ver a Beck - dijo Jade tomando su mochila

ok nos vemos, dale saludos de mi parte - dijo Serena llendose a la cafetería

esta bien... - Jade se fue - ¡Muevete De Mi Camino! - le grito a un chico que choco con ella

* * *

><p>Fui a buscar a Beck y contarle lo ocurrido con Serena<p>

hola - me saludo con un beso en la mejilla

hola - dije en un tono aburrido, serio y normal de siempre

¿ocurre algo? - pregunto el

Serena quiere teñirse el cabello - respondí mirando un carrito de ventas de Café - quiero un café

Camine hasta el carrito seguida de Beck - uno mediano - dije fríamente

¿como que quiere teñirse el cabello? - pregunto confundido Beck

bueno no dijo eso - le respondí - dijo que aceptaría mi oferta

ya veo - susurro. pague el café y nos fuimos

oh es cierto, te envía saludos - dije secamente

Jade - regaño el

¿que? - fingí inocencia

oigan ¿que creen? - dijo un chico con lentes que venia corriendo

¿que? - pregunto Beck

que interesa - dije secamente

el chico me miro con un poco de miedo y yo sonreí maliciosamente

Jade - reprocho Beck - continua Tommy

si, harán un festival de las carreras, habrá estantes y un escenario, cada estudiante por carrera presentaran sus mejores talentos

¿y? - dije como si nada

Jade... - volvió a retar Beck - es increíble Tommy

mire al chico que parecía feliz - ¿porque sigues aqui? - le pregunte secamente

bueno yo... - intento decir el chico

no me importa - dije - me voy, nos vemos Beck

nos vemos - se despidio el

* * *

><p>hola chicas - Saludo Serena llegando con una bandeja de comida<p>

hola - saludaron todas

Serena ¿compraste el almuerzo? - pregunto Lita frunciendo el ceño y parecía extrañada

si - respondió tranquila y confundida - ¿porque?

se le olvido - respondió Rei

¿olvide que? - dijo inocentemente

Lita preparo el almuerzo - dijo Ami mirándola

ah - soltó ella - bueno no importa comeré ambos ¡SI!

hay Serena - suspiro Mina - te vas a poner rellenita

Mina no el digas eso - reprocho Lita

si, si sigue así se pondrá como Ballena - la molesto Rei como siempre

"vaya Rei, tu nunca cambias" - pensó Serena - Rei no molestes

Serena tomo un Sándwich y lo mordio - yha gvhez qjuke thuz ehgrhes igmoual - siguió con la boca llena

Serena no hables con la boca llena - la regaño Ami

hloz zshiegntoz - se disculpo aun con la boca llena, trago el Sándwich

bueno chicas que les parece si vamos al Crown Center después de clase - dijo Rei sonriendo

es una buena idea - dijo Lita

tu solo quieres ver a Andrew - dijo Mina haciendo sonrojar a Lita

yo no puedo - dijo Serena - tengo cosas que hacer

¿que cosas? - pregunto Ami

cosas - respondió como si nada

Serena... ¿que te ocurre? - dijo Lita - ya casi ni nos vemos en las tardes, y eso que vivimos juntas

es verdad - coincidió Ami - siempre estas encerrada en tu habitación

no es para tanto - dijo Serena - nos venimos juntas, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, nos devolvemos juntas... enserio pasamos mucho tiempo juntas

Serena son como media hora para venir, media para volver y no siempre nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo - dijo Rei molesta por lo dicho

¿y? eso no es malo - dijo ella sonriendo - buena ya, ¿que les parece si mañana salimos juntas? las cinco, como siempre

¿estas segura? - pregunto Mina - es sábado, tu siempre duermes hasta la tarde

bueno, una tarde juntas no nos matara - dijo Rei

a menos que tu y Serena se peleen como siempre - dijo Ami

todas rieron ante eso - bueno chicas, cambiando de tema, supe que harán un festival de carreras

¿festival de carreras? - pregunto Mina confundida

si yo oí sobre eso, un estudiante de cada carrera tendrá la oportunidad de presentar si especialidad, también habrán estantes con las cosas - dijo Rei

a nosotros nos dijeron que es para ayudara unos estudiantes que acaban de entrar, es para que ellos puedan escoger una carrera - dijo Ami

a si es, y hay que hacer una pequeña muestra, nosotros cocinaremos - dijo Lita

en ese caso... yo iré con ustedes - dijo Serena - si es para comer cuenta conmigo

esta niña - se quejo Rei - siempre comiendo

oigan - dijo Serena buscando algo - ¿donde están los chicos?

no lo se - dijo Mina triste

dijeron que debían hacer unas cosas - respondió Ami mirando a Serena de una manera seria

Serena la miro y luego siguió comiendo - ya veo - susurro

* * *

><p>Seiya ¿estas seguro de esto? - pregunto Taiki observando a su hermano que buscaba unas cosas<p>

recuerda que ella acaba de salir de una relación - le recordó Yaten

¿y? - dijo Seiya buscando en una caja

que es demasiado pronto - le explico Taiki - lo mas probable es que te rechace

ya chicos, a pasado mas de un mes ¿cuanto mas necesita para olvidarle? - dijo Seiya

no lo se ¿cuanto tiempo te tomo olvidarla? - hablo Yaten con sarcasmo - ah espera han pasado 3 años y aun no lo haces

por que yo la amo - respondió Seiya mirando a sus hermanos - la amo como nunca nadie a amado

eso no es verdad - dijo Taiki - ella ama a Darién igual o incluso mas de lo que tu la amas a ella. oh me vas a decir que no te diste cuanta cuando la fuimos a ver

no, no lo olvidare nunca - dijo Seiya con voz baja

_Flash Back_

_¿donde esta? - pregunto Seiya entrando de golpe al departamento_

_¿que modales son esos? - dijo Mina fingiendo un poco de molestia aunque en realidad sabia que el joven estaba preocupado_

_Mina... - le dijo su novio_

_ella suspiro - esta en su habitación, quiere estar sola un rato_

_debo verla - dijo caminando a la habitación de la rubia pero un fuerte brazo lo detuvo_

_no oíste que dijo que quiere estar sola un rato - era Andrew y lo miraba serio _

_no me importa - dijo soltándose - mi Bombón me necesita..._

_lo que necesita ahora es estar sola - todos miraron a Nicolas quien estaba serio y preocupado_

_no, lo que ella necesita es que yo este con ella en estos momentos - dijo Seiya sin cambiar su posición _

_¿no sera al revés? - dijo Nicolas_

_Nicolas... - susurro Rei_

_¿a que te refieres? - dijo Seiya __desafiándolo_

_a hora que ella termino con Darién no obstáculo que se meta en tu camino para hacerla tu novia - dijo Serio y caminando al sillón - eso es bueno, pero debes recordar que olvidar al amor de tu vida es muy difícil, aveces llega a ser imposible_

_¿y tu desde cuando sabes tanto? - pregunto un poco confundido Taiki_

_se lo que se siente luchar por aquello que amas, se lo que se siente saber que ya no hay obstáculo que se interponga entre tu y el, pero también se como se siente pensar que si le dices muy rápido seras rechazado - dijo Nicolas mirando a Rei._

_"Nicolas..." - pensaba Rei_

_era cierto, Nicolas no se rindió y lucho para conquistar a Rei, cada vez que ella conseguía un novio se ponía celoso, cada vez que terminaban estaba feliz, pero también sabia que no podía llegar como si nada y pedirle que fuera su novia. con el paso del tiempo logro superar el temor de ser rechazado y decirle la verdad, lo cierto es que las cosas se pusieron incomodas después de la confesión, pero ambos superaron eso y terminaron como novios. solo hay que mirarlos, ambos felices y cumpliendo casi 2 años._

_Seiya se quedo mirándolo. era cierto el estaba feliz por que ambos terminaron pero también estaba triste por ella_

_a veces, cuando terminamos con un novio, solo queremos estar sola - dijo Mina - y no ver a ningún hombre._

_Andrew camino hasta el sillón y se sentó con Nicolas - ¿que tal si esperamos un rato? tal vez salga de __ahí_

_todos asintieron , sonó el teléfono y Rei fue a contestar _

_diga - contesto_

_¿Rei? ¿esta Serena? - se escucha esa voz que hizo que a Rei le hirviera la sangre_

_¿como tienes el descaro de llamar? - dijo enojada_

_Pasame a Serena - mando el_

_no me vengas a mandar a mi - dijo enojada_

_Rei no lo repetiré de nuevo, pasame a Serena - volvió a mandar pero esta vez molesto_

_Mira Darién no te pasare a Serena asi que... - Rei no pudo terminar ya que cierta rubia le arrebato el teléfono_

_creí haberte dicho que te olvidaras de mi? - dijo enojada y con los ojos humedecidos_

_Serena... - dijo el - escúchame, debo hablar contigo_

_pues yo no quiero, NO QUIERO SABER DE TI, NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CONTIGO - le grito con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro y un poco alterada - OLVÍDATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ DE MI, YA TE LO DIJE UNA VEZ Y TE LO DIRÉ UNA ULTIMA VEZ !NO TE PERDONARE! ¡NUNCA! ME OÍSTE BIEN ¡NUNCA!_

_Serena yo... - la rubia no lo dejo terminar ya que había cortado la llamada y tiro el teléfono al suelo sin importarle si se rompía, luego se dejo caer al sofá llorando_

_Bombón - susurro Seiya - tranquila.._

_¿COMO ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILICE? - grito llorando - YO LO AMO, EL ME ENGAÑO Y ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILICE_

_Bombón... - Seiya intento acercarse pero Taiki poso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza_

_las chicas abrazaron a Serena mientras ella lloraba desesperada mente_

_Fin Flash Back_

aun no puedo creer lo que le hizo ese imbécil - dijo Seiya en un susurro

Seiya ¿que son estas? - dijo Yaten tomando un ramo de Rosas Rojas

Rosas Rojas - dijo como si nada

estas loco - dijo Taiki - el le regalaba Rosas Rojas ¿acaso quieres derrumbarla de nuevo?

¿entonces que flores le doy? - pregunto Seiya

* * *

><p>¡SAKURA! - dijo la rubia contenta - son las flores de cerezo, son preciosas<p>

pues me gustan mas las Rosas Rojas - dijo Kelly, una nueva amiga de Serena que estudia en la facultad de Música igual que ella

Serena sonrió un poco triste - ¿que pasa? - pregunto Kelly

es solo que... Darién me daba esas flores - dijo triste - eran mis favoritas

lo siento - se disculpo ella - no quise...

no importa - intento sonreír feliz la rubia

esta bien, ¿oye y que harás a la salida? - pregunto Kelly

tengo algo que hacer - dijo Serena

¿que cosa? - pregunto su amiga

es un Secreto... - dijo guiñando un ojo

* * *

><p>Llego la hora de la salida y Serena esperaba a Jade en la entrada de la universidad<p>

Listo - dijo su amiga llegando - ¿nos vamos?

la rubia sonrió y asintió. ambas caminaron en silencio

entonces ¿que piensas hacer? - pregunto Jade rompiendo el silencio

es un secreto - sonrió la rubia

Jade suspiro y siguió caminando

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui otro capitulo, se que muchos me pidieron que los hiciera mas largos pero el problema es que cuando intento a largar el capitulo no me dejan porque me quitan el pc asique los subo hasta donde tengo escrito en mi cuaderno pero espero que este capitulo sea lo bastante largo y bueno, de su agrado :D<p>

bueno nos veremos en otra y hasta luego dejen Review


	12. Chapter 12: Nuevo Look

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: Nuevo Look<p>

Jade y yo llegamos a la peluquería estaba nerviosa

"¿en realidad voy a hacer esto?" - pensé nerviosa - "¿en realidad vale la pena...?

espérame aquí un segundo - Jade camino hasta llegar con un peluquero. Mire a todas las personas que estaban, eran muchas y todas parecían muy seguras de si misma

"Serena aun estas a tiempo de salir corriendo - volví a pensar pero luego agite la cabeza de un lado a otro borrando ese pensamiento - "no Serena, es hora de olvidar todo, hora de ser otra y para eso necesito un cambio"

ya no hay marcha atrás - apreté los puños

¿hablando sola? - oi a Jade preguntar

yo... - intente excusarme

¿sabes que? no importa - dijo poniendo una mano en alto para detenerme - ¿estas lista?

si - dije nerviosa

ven - caminamos hasta un hombre, el hombre con el que Jade hablaba en denante

tu debes ser Serena - dijo el sonriendo yo solo asentí - llamo Toni

hola - salude a el - soy Serena

si eso ya lo se - dijo riendo - acabas de asentir cuando te dije

oh perdón - dije apenada

Toni es un excelente peluquero - alago Jade

vaya Jade dio un alago - dije sorprendida - entonces debe ser verdad

bueno, no es por alardear pero es la pura verdad - dijo con una mano el alto y la otra en el corazón. me reí con eso

Toni usaba una polera negra con un ángel blanco, usaba jeans apretados azules. Tenia el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos cafés.

Bueno Serena, antes de comenzar debes decirme que quieres que te haga con tu lindo y precioso cabello - dijo dando golpecitos en el respaldo de la silla

me senté y me mire al espejo, siendo sincera aun no tenia ni idea de que hacerme

entonces... ¿que quieres? - pregunto Jade

pues... la chasquilla mmm... no se tal vez podría hacerla de lado ¿tu que dices? - pregunte a Jade

¿de lado? si creo que estaria bien - dijo Jade mirando - también podrías teñirla

¡de rojo! - dije feliz

no - dijo Toni tocando mi chasquilla - ¿que te parece verde?

¿verde? - dije mirandome - no se... pero bueno, tu eres el experto

si, lo soy - dijo sonriendo - bueno iré por unas cosas

estas nerviosa - afirmo Jade una vez que Toni se fue - no deberias estarlo

es solo... nunca le he hecho ningun cambio a mi peina - dije mirandome

salvo aquella vez que Mina se metió a mi casa - susurre al recordar cuando Tuxedo Mask fue capturado por el negaverso y Mina pensó que un cambio de peinado me haría sentir mejor

¿porque? - pregunto ella

pues porque nose, es dificil de explicar - intente hablar

no, ¿porque cambiar ahora? - volvio a preguntar

suspire y respondí - quiero un cambio, olvidar todo y una vez Mina me dijo que un cambio de peinado hace sentir diferente a una mujer... y eso quiero, quiero sentirme diferente

mmm... entonces - dijo pensativa - también iremos a comprar ropa nueva

oye no me malinterpretes pero prefiero ir paso a paso ¿entiendes? - dije tranquila - quiero cambiar primero mi cabello y luego veré lo de la ropa

esta bien - dijo ella

bien chiquillas, vamos a empezar - dijo Toni llegando con unas cosas. empezó a tocar mi cabello y a mover la chasquilla - no me equivoque, tienes un cabello precioso

gracias - dije

bien entonces empecemos... solo relájate - dijo el tomando unas tijeras

.: Sailor Moon :.

me fui a la sala de espera, para esperar a Serena, tome unas revista para matar el tiempo cuando sono mi celular

¿donde estas? - pregunte una vez que conteste

voy camino para allá - dijo Beck - quieres algo

no ¿porque? - pregunte confundida

es que voy a pasar a comprar unas cosas antes - dijo el

no, no es necesario - dije - solo apúrate

esta bien, adiós te amo - se despidió

Adiós - corte el celular y seguí con la revista

había pasado una hora y aun no terminaban

¿porque demoran tanto? - me queje en voz alta - solo era cortar y teñir

mi celular empezó a vibrar

_"¿ya salieron" _- era un mensaje de Beck le respondi

_"no aun no"_

_"bien, llego en 20 min"_- respondió el, suspire y fui a ver si ya terminaron

.: Sailor Moon :.

¿estas lista? - dijo Toni poniendo una toalla como pared entre yo y el espejo

lista - dije nerviosa

bien entonces... 1... 2... 3... - dijo y quito la toalla. pude verme, lucia completamente diferente mi chasquilla estaba ladeada osea de lado, empezaba en el lado derecho y terminaba en el lado izquierdo también estaba teñida de verde manzana

increíble - dije incrédula - ¿esa soy yo?

si, ¿vez como un cambio de peinado cambia a las personas? - dijo sonriendo - lo teñí verde manzana, un verde mas claro para que le den... vida

¿ahora eres artista? - dije bromeando

sii - dijo sonriendo - bueno espero que te guste

¿gustarme? - dije - me encanta, quedo... increíble

vaya, ahora eres comestible - oi la voz de Jade - adivino ¿verde manzana?

le da vida... - dijo Toni - no como tu...

te oí - dijo molesta

ya lo se - dijo riendo - dime Jade... ¿cuando me dejaras teñirte con vida?

ni lo sueñes - dijo molesta

me rei con la discusión de ambos - ¿se conocen hace mucho?

ambos me miraron - bueno hace como 3 o 4 años

sonreí - bueno, creo que debo volver

espera - dijo Toni - no piensas ir de comprar

¿eh? - pregunte confundida

nada va mejor con un Nuevo Look como la ropa - dijo sonriendo

si pero... creo que prefiero ir paso a paso - dije mientras pensaba - "Jade me dijo lo mismo o algo parecido"

bueno, iremos luego porque es obvio que tenemos que comprarle ropa nueva - dijo Jade

ah no Jade - dijo Toni - si tu la acompañas seguro comprara puro negro y cosas ajustadas

¿y? ¿que hay de malo con eso? - dijo Jade

que la mas a Jadeinfluenciar - dijo el sonriendo

¿Jadeinfluenciar? esa no es una palabra - dije frunciendo el ceño

lo se - respondió Toni

bueno, bueno ya entonces que vaya sola - dijo Jade

oigan podrían por favor dejar de decidir por mi - dije

No - me dijeron ambos

hay que genios - susurre evitando que me escucharan

* * *

><p>enserio... - dijo una mujer castaña, cabello largo ojos color castaño claro<p>

es un tonto - comento una mujer pelinegra

entonces chicas... paguen - dijo la mujer castaña

5 chicas pasaron 10 dolares cada una - esto si es estupendo

dime Yumi ¿que harás ahora? - pregunto una mujer castaña clara

bueno, ¿que mas voy a hacer? - respondió Yumi - tengo el dinero y soy feliz con eso

no me refería a eso... - dijo la chica - la apuesta era hacer que ese hombre termine con la niña esa

y eso hice - respondió Yumi

si, ya tienes al hombre pero ¿que harás ahora?

no perderle - dijo Yumi muy segura

pero que hay si esa niñata vuelve a conquistarlo - pregunto una de sus amigas

no lo hará, créanme - dijo sonriendo con malicia - debieron ver la cara que puso cuando nos encontró en la cama

entonces... ¿solo lo usaras para tu diversión? - dijo una mujer pelirroja riendo

así es - sonrió Yumi

hablando del Rey de Roma y el que se asoma, miren quien viene allí - dijo una de las mujeres

Darién - dijo Yumi besándolo

hola amor... - correspondió Darién con un ramo de rosas en la mano

* * *

><p>Llegue a casa un poco tarde con unas bolsas, al parecer Jade, Toni y Beck me llevaron juntos a comprar ropa aun cuando dije que no. Bueno no es que me moleste pero bueno ya paso. Al parecer Toni y Jade se llevan bien aunque se la pasan peleando<p>

_Flash Back_

_toma esta - dijo Jade entregando una chaqueta negra de cuero_

_no, toma esta - dijo entregándome una chaqueta de mezclilla - es mejor que el cuero_

_no - dijo Jade - esta es mejor_

_no, esta - dijo Toni_

_ambos se pusieron a pelear mientras Beck y yo los mirábamos con unas gotitas en la cabeza_

_¿que tal unos Jeans? - dijo Beck_

_si, unos ajustados y negros - dijo Jade_

_no, unos un poco sueltos pero apitillados y azules - dijo Toni_

_no de nuevo - dije poniendo ambas manos en la cara_

_Fin Flash Back_

creo que podría llevarme bien con Toni, después de tono tendré que ir a su peluquería cada cierto tiempo - dije esperando el ascensor. suspire - al final termine comprando ambas chaquetas - mire la bolsa

las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo entre marcando el piso numero 10 - "espero que con esto todo cambie"

una vez que el ascensor paro en el piso 10. salí y fui a nuestro departamento, abrí la puerta y entre

ya llegue - dije cerrando las puertas

Serena que bueno que llegaste - oi a Lita desde la cocina

vaya Serena - dijo Mina soprendida

.: Sailor Moon :.

Oi a Serena entrar - ya llegue

Serena que bueno que llegaste - le dije desde la cocina

vaya Serena - dijo Mina sorprendida

"Dios ¿que se hizo ahora?" - pensé

¿que te paso? - dijo Ami igual de sorprendida

pues... solo quise un cambio - respondió Serena

¿que paso...? - salí de la cocina y vi a Serena con unas bolsas pero eso no era todo el cabello, su chasquilla estaba de lado y la tenia teñida...

Serena... - dije sorprendida como las demás

¿y esas bolsas? - pregunto Rei

Jade, Beck y Toni me obligaron a comprar ropa nueva - dijo Serena sentándose - ya que dijeron que si cambiaba de Look, debía cambiar la ropa ya que era un cambio de Look radical.

pero te lo teñiste - dijo Rei lo obvio - ni siquiera cambias de peinado y te lo teñiste

bueno es que... no se mi cabello peinado así, es como usual - dijo tratando de explicar

bueno te quedo bien - dijo Mina sonriendo - ¿quien es Toni?

¿que ropa compraste? - pregunto Ami

bueno Toni es un amigo de Jade, un peluquero fue el quien me tiño y compre chaquetas, polos, jeans - dijo como si nada

déjame verlas - Rei tomo las bolsas y saco unos conjuntos que traía en ellas

están preciosas - le dije

aunque son algo diferente a lo que usas - dijo Ami

si es que... digamos que no tenia muchas ganas de elegir yo o si no terminaría comprando lo mismo de siempre - dijo Serena haciendo una mueca - asi que Toni y Jade eligieron la ropa, cuando me las probé me encanto como me quedo y las compre

si seras... - dijo Rei

oye... - dijo Mina - dime como es Toni

hay Mina - suspire

¿Lita dime que no tienes curiosas por saber como es? - me pregunto Mina

bueno... un poco - respondi nerviosa - pero tu tienes a Yaten

hay no porque este a dieta significa que no puedo mirar el menú - dijo Mina como si nada

yo creo que no puedes o si no te tentaras - dijo Ami. todas la miramos sorprendidas - ¿que? - dijo apenada

bueno, es muy guapo, es rubio, con ojos cafe y siempre esta riendo ademas de que es muy simpatico - dijo Serena feliz

ahh eso significa que es un Bombónazo - dijo dijo Mina enfatisando la palabra Bombónazo

si, es muy lindo y muy divertido - dijo Serena - pero enserio es un Bombónazo

ya chicas... Mina tu deja de ponerle los cuernos a Yaten y tu Serena acabas de salir de una relación - dijo Rei

Rei... yo no le estoy poniendo los cuernos a Yaten - se quejo Mina asiendo un puchero

y yo bueno... - intento hablar Serena - bueno que tiene...

hay si serán... - dije mirándolas

Continuara...

* * *

><p>otro capitulo de Sailor Moon vuelve aqui esta como les prometí creo... bueno espero que sea de su agrado y fans de Seiya el siguiente capitulo deja mucho que desear<p>

espero sus review con preguntas, opiniones u otra cosa :D dejesn Review


	13. Chapter 13: Dame una Oportunidad

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12: Dame una oportunidad<p>

"Bien Seiya, ya es la hora tu puedes" - se daba ánimos Seiya

"estas seguro de hacer esto" - pregunto Taiki

si... - afirmo el joven

en ese caso ¿porque no la llamas? - pregunto Yaten

es que aun no se como pedírselo - dijo Seiya

solo llámala - le dijo Yate

Seiya camino hasta el teléfono y marco el n° espero a que contestaran

¿hola? - se escucho la voz de Serena

hola Bombón - saludo Seiya

ah Seiya eres tu - dijo Serena contenta - ¿ ocurrió algo?

no, bueno si, te llamaba para preguntarte si ¿quieres ir a una cena conmigo mañana?

mmm... - pensó Serena y respondió inocentemente - claro porque no

vaya que bien - dijo tranquilo pero unos minutos mas se dio cuenta de algo - ¡dijiste que si!

si - respondió Serena

si, que bien - dijo feliz - bueno te paso a buscar a las 7, iremos al Élite del Sol

¿Élite del sol? - pregunto Serena - nunca había escuchado ese lugar

bueno es un poco formal e informal - dijo Seiya

esta bien, nos vemos a las 7, adiós - se despidió y corto

¿que dijo? - pregunto Taiki

dijo que SIII! - grito feliz

* * *

><p>¿que paso? - pregunto Ami<p>

Seiya me invito a una cena - respondí con inocencia. las chicas me miraron sorprendidas - ¿que?

¡Seiya te invito a una cita! - exclamo Mina Feliz

¿que? ¿cita? - dije confundida

hay Serena... - suspiro Lita - tu y Seiya cenaran y eso es una cita

no es una cita - dije rápido - es una cena de amigos

si como no, esa ni tu te la crees - Dijo Rei

es la verdad - dije

bueno y cuando es la cita - dijo Ami

¿tu también Ami? - dije mirándola suplicante - es mañana y no es una cita

hay Dios Serena... - dijo Mina - es mañana y nosotras aquí sentadas, muévanse

¿a donde vamos? - pregunto Ami

a comprar un lindo vestido para mañana - dijo Mina

¿que? ¿compras? no estoy cansada - me queje

muévete... - dijo Mina golpeando ambas manos

voy, voy - dije levantándome

Mina nos llevo a unas 20 tiendas de ropa y aun no comprábamos nada y ya me estaba cansando, no era que no me gustaba la idea de ir a comprar un vestido pero Toni, Jade y Beck me llevaron a muchas tiendas también y ya estoy un poco cansada.

Mira este ¡Es Precioso! - dijo Lita mostrándome un vestido verde claro con tirantes, y un lazo celeste - convina con tu chasquilla

si, pero mejor este - Dijo Rei mostrándome uno rojo con un cinturón negro - el rojo es Pasión y quedara perfecto para una cita

chicas... no es una cita - dije tranquila

ay Serena tan inocente... - dijo Mina - no me digas que no sabes cuales son las intenciones de Seiya para la cita

¿intenciones? - pregunte confundida - ¿de que hablas?

de eso - respondió Lita

¿eso? - estaba confundida - chicas, no las entiendo pero saben que mejor voy a comer algo tengo hambre

no te demores - dijeron todas

camine hasta llegar a una tienda de panecillos con crema

ujui panecillos - sonreí y camine para comprar

compre el panecillo y me senté a comer - ejhstjho es ljo megpjor

Serena... - esa voz me hizo congelarme

"no puede ser cierto" - pensé rápido y un poco paralizada

¿Serena eres tu? - volvió a decir esa voz

me di la vuelta con cuidado y despacio - Da.. Darién

el me miro sorprendido - Dios ¿que le hiciste a tu cabello?

eso no te importa - dije bruscamente

Serena... - dijo Darién - ¿fue mi culpa?

Darién hazme un favor y lárgate - dije molesta

Serena... - dijo Darién

¿podrías dejar de decir mi nombre? - le dije enojada

Serena... ¿podemos hablar? - dijo el completando la oración

no - respondí

pero Serena, debemos hablar - dijo el

tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar - dije molesta - así que vete

No - dijo Serio - no me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos

bien si así lo quieres habla... - Darién se relajo un poco y abrió la boca - pero al aire, porque yo no pienso escucharte

salí corriendo de ahí, no quería ni ver ni escuchar a Darién, volví con las chicas para comprar el vestido

* * *

><p>al día siguiente<p>

chicas, aun son las 5 de la tarde - les dije sentada en el sillón - la cena es a las 7

Serena, Sere, Serenita - dijo Mina moviendo la cabeza - debes arreglarte para estar lista

así es, tu solo siéntate calladita y nosotras haremos magia - dijo Rei - no querrás lucir mal para tu cita

que no es una cita - les volví a decir

Serena - reprocho Lita - calladita

suspire y me quede tranquila

* * *

><p>ya eran las 7 subí nervioso a buscar a mi Bombón, le llevaba unas Lavandas ya que Según una investigación significan <em>"amor a primera vista" <em>así que supuse que eran perfectas.

golpee la puerta y escuche a Mina gritar. la puerta se abrió, era ella mi Bombón. se veía Preciosa, usaba un vestido Azul Eléctrico que hacia que sus ojos brillaran hermosos, tenia un cinturón negro y usaba tacones también usaba un collar de media luna y unos aretes que el hacían juego, su cabello peinado en dos coletas de las cuales ahí venia su nombre... Bombón y no solo eso su chasquilla (flequillo) estaba Teñida de un verde claro

Bombón... te ves Hermosa - le dije sonriendo - te traje unas flores

ella tomo las flores y olio su aroma - son preciosas, espérame un minuto las pondré en agua

ella entro y luego salio - ¿nos vamos?

si - le sonreí y bajamos a mi auto que en realidad es de los 3

nos fuimos al restaurante donde tuvimos que hacer una fila para poder entrar lo bueno es que tenia reservacion

buenas noches - salude - tengo una Reserva para Seiya Kou

haber si es por aquí - el hombre nos guió a la mesa donde nos sentamos y tomamos la carta

¿que vas a pedir? - le pregunte un poco preocupado - "espero que no sea tanto o mi billetera sufrirá mucho aunque Bombón lo vale"

no lo se... ¿tu que pedirás? - dijo mirando la carta

mmm... - mire la carta y vi algo que me llamo la atención - carne mechada con un poco de ensalada

entonces como no puedo decidir pediré lo mismo - dijo ella tranquila lo cual la mire sorprendida, ella no sabia que decidir... eso es nuevo

buenas noches - saludo un mesero - ¿que van a pedir?

pues dos carnes mechadas con ensalada - dije - y dos bebidas

esta bien - el mesero se fue

entonces... ¿que celebramos? - pregunto jugando con una servilleta

pues... - estaba nervioso ¿que le decía? ¿Serena te amo y te traje para confesarte mi amor? o ¿Serena yo quiero ser algo mas que tu amigo? definitivamente eso iba a hacer pero lo mejor seria después de la velada, donde la llevare a un lugar precioso - ¿acaso no puedo traer a una amiga a comer?

Serena se paralizo un poco. La mire y pensé que dije algo malo, pero yo no dije nada malo ¿o si? ella parecía ver a alguien así que me di la vuelta y ahí lo vi al causante de todo su sufrimiento, Chiba.

* * *

><p>Yumi me contó sobre un nuevo restaurante llamado "Elite del Sol" e insistió para que vayamos, no me negué ya que la amaba y quería complacerla. llame para hacer una reservacion. esperamos en una fila y luego entramos, antes de ir a nuestra mesa la vi, era ella, mi princesa parecia estar con alguien pero no sabia quien era. ella levanto la vista y me vio yo le sonreí pero ella parecía estática su acompañante se dio la vuelta y me miro con un poco de odio era Seiya<p>

"no puede ser, acaso están en una cita" - pensé rápido - "no eso seria imposible, ella no me reemplazaría tan pronto"

el mesero nos guió a la mesa, que estaba solo a dos mesas de Serena, cuando pase por ahi no pude evitar hacerme notar

Vaya, miren que tenemos aquí Serena - dije sonriendo ella solo me ignoro y miro a Seiya

¿que hora es? - pregunto

las 19:30 - respondió viendo su reloj

oye Serena no me ignores - dije molesto por su acción

Chiba - suspiro Seiya - ¿porque no te vas a molestar a otra parte?

¿y para que? - dije sonriendo con burla - Yumi tengo una idea - tome dos sillas y las puse en su mesa - comamos con nuestros amigos

mira Chiba nosotros no somos tus amigos asique vete - dijo Seiya apretando los puños

"lo siento Seiya, no tengo esa intención" - pense - ¿porque? creí que eramos amigos

Darién vete de aquí - hablo Mi Princesa por primera vez hacia mi

pero Princesa... ¿como nos hechas? - le dije sonriendo

no me llames Princesa y vete de aquí ahora - dijo Molesta

pues no, no me iré - dije Seguro y Serio

pues bien quédate aquí - sonreí victorioso pero Serena se levanto de la silla - pero yo me voy, no quiero verte

¡Bombón! - la llamo Seiya pero ella no le hizo caso - mira lo que hiciste lo arruinaste

"Dios ¿que hiciste Darién? era tu oportunidad para hablar con ella y la desperdiciaste" - pensé regañandome

* * *

><p>¿pero quien rayos se cree Darién para venir y colarse en nuestra mesa? - decía al aire enojada mientras caminaba al auto de Seiya- arruino nuestra cita<p>

me detuve a medio camino y me di cuenta de lo que dije - pero que estupideces dices Serena, no es una cita - resople - seguro fue porque las chicas decían que si

¡Bombón! - oi a Seiya llamarme - Bombón ¿porque te fuiste asi? podíamos haber pedido otra mesa o que echaran a Chiba

lo siento Seiya... - me disculpe - pero es solo que no quiero estar cerca de Darién

esta bien, iremos a otro restaurante - dijo el

no, si no es mucho pedir llévame a casa - le dije

pero... - intento decir pero luego suspiro - te llevare a casa solo si primero vamos a otro lugar

¿a donde? - pregunte

sube al auto y yo te llevare - dijo sonriendo - confía en mi te encantara

esta bien - subí al auto con Seiya el encendió el motor y partió a quien sabe donde

* * *

><p>iba camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad hasta una colina<p>

¿ya llegamos? - pregunto Bombón

paciencia ya llegaremos - le dije sonriendo

Seiya ¿a donde vamos? - dijo mirando hacia todos lados

espera... - le dije unos 10 minutos después llegamos detuve el auto

¿ya llegamos? - pregunto

algo así - le dije - baja y sígueme pero cúbrete los ojos

le pase un pañuelo con el cual ella se cubrio, subimos una pequeña colina hasta arriba de la cual se veia toda la cuidad, era un lugar precioso

listo, puedes quitártelo - dije sonriendo

ella se quito la venda y sonrió - es precioso

lo es - dije sonriendo - pero no mejor que tu

¿que? - me miro

Bombón quiero decirte algo - la mire decidido - es algo que tenia planeado hacerlo después de la cena pero con lo ocurrido tuve que adelantar mis planes

¿planes? - pregunto nerviosa

si - dije seguro - Bombón, quiero decirte que Te Amo, Te Amo como nunca ame a alguien, Te Amo tanto como las estrellas que nos iluminan.

Seiya... - la interrumpí

no déjame a mi - le dije - nunca pensé que me enamoraría de alguien como tu, ¿sabes? cuando volví a Kinmoku no dejaba de pensar en ti, quería volver a verte pero esta ves quería tenerte en mis brazos, quería besar tus labios, quería ser yo quien te haga sentir placer, quería ser yo el hombre de tu vida. pasaron los meses y la princesa nos dejo venir a la tierra con la condición de que dejaríamos de ser Sailors, una condición que acepte sin pensar aun sabiendo que tu corazón ya tenia dueño, puedes llamarme masoquista pero quería verte, no importa cuanto me doliera verte con otro, yo debía verte. Déjame decirte que jamas pensé que tu y Chiba terminarían alguna vez pero cuando me entere de que terminaron estaba feliz, se que soy egoísta por que me puse feliz cuando tu terminaste con el, pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme asi. Cada vez que te veo tu sonrisa ilumina mi día, tus ojos brillan hacen latir mi corazón. Mi corazón late cada vez que te veo, late con tanto amor que siento que puede llegar a estallar, late de amor por ti. Serena solo te pido una oportunidad... se que aun es muy pronto ya que tu acabas de salir de una relación, pero debes entender que Te Amo desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Seiya yo... - intento decir pero puse un dedo en sus labios

no digas nada - le susurre y me acerque a sus labios. Tenia que probarlos, tenia que saber cual era su sabor. ay estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella y antes de besarla - Te Amo

cerré el espacio de nuestros labios, sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos. ella no respondió el beso, la tome de la cintura y la apegue mas a mi pidiendo porfavor que correspondiera el beso pero ella no lo hizo. Seguía besándola hasta que me falto aire y tuve que separarme

Bombón... - la mire ella agacho la cabeza

Lo siento Seiya - susurro - pero yo no estoy lista para una nueva relación

Bombón si tu... - ahora ella me interrumpió a mi

acabo de salir de una y a pasado un mes pero aun no me siento lista para poder salir con alguien, quiero estar libre por un tiempo, sin compromisos ni nada. ademas de que Seiya lo siento pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos ya que siempre amare a Darién aun cuando se que me engaño - ella camino y miro la ciudad - se que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal pero eso no cambia el hecho de que debo dejar de amarlo, estoy tratando de olvidarle pero cada de vez se me hace mas difícil hay muchas cosas que me recuerdan a el el pto es que lo trato de olvidar no solo para que mi corazón deje de sufrir, si no por que el ya no me ama. ahora solo me quería enfocar en dos cosas nomas que es mi estudio y mis amigos, no quiero que corazón vuelva a amar por un tiempo hasta que sane al 100% y se que eso me tomara mucho tiempo.

Bombón se dio la vuelta y me miro triste - lo siento Seiya, pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, al menos no por ahora.

esta bien - dije triste - perdóname a mi por ser tan imprudente

no hay nada que perdonar - dijo ella - llévame a casa por favor

como gustes - ambos caminamos a auto - "Seiya por dios porque tienes que ser tan impulsivo..."

* * *

><p>Seiya me llevo devuelta a mi departamento pero no me acompaño hasta arriba<p>

nos veremos mañana - le dije antes de irme

esta bien - dijo un poco triste

Adiós - me despedí y subí - "me siento mal por Seiya, pero no puedo volver a amar a alguien por ahora, mi corazón teme volver a salir lastimado"

abrí la puerta de mi departamento y me encontré con las chicas que veían una película las salude y enseguida una de ellas se paro y camino hasta mi.

¿como te fue? ¿te dijo eres hermosa? ¿te gusto la cita? ¿donde fueron? ¿te confeso su amor? ¿te beso? ¿eres su novia? Dios Serena habla no te quedes callada - era Mina con su interrogatorio

Mina ya déjala respirar - le reprocho Ami

hay Ami dime que no quieres saber que paso - dijo Mina mirándola

bueno, un poco - dijo Apenada - Serena ¿cuéntanos como te fue?

mire a las chicas, no tenia ganas de hablar así que solo me fui a mi habitación. me cambie de ropa y me senté en la cama tome una foto en la que salíamos Darién, Rini y yo

creo que la masoquista soy yo - dije sonriendo con tristeza al ver la foto - Rini...

de repente la imagen de Rini se veía borrasa pensé que eran mis ojos por el cansancio así que no le di importancia. deje la foto en su lugar pero esta ves la puse mirando hacia abajo

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>chan chan chan chan... Seiya se confeso y fue rechazado.<p>

hay por favor no me maten por eso, pero es que necesito esto. bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y no quieran matarme...

dejen sus opiniones en los Review :D


	14. Chapter 14: El Festival comienza

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14: El Festival Comienza.<p>

bien chicos - dijo la maestra - mañana comienza el festival y nosotros tendremos un stant. como todos sabemos el estante debe atraer la atención con lo que hacemos osea la música... alguna idea de como ayudar a las personas a que aprecien mas la música

podríamos poner varios instrumentos asi las personas que lo vean les entrara un poco de curiosidad - dijo Naoko

y también podría haber música clásica como Beethoven - apoyo Ignacio

esa es una buena idea - dijo la Srta Vial - ¿algunas otras ideas?

folletos - dijo Kelly - podríamos hacer folletos que digan con palabras que es la música y también podríamos enseñar a tocar ciertos instrumentos

esta bien esa es una buena idea Kelly - dijo la profesora sacando un plumón - entonces vamos aver que instrumentos

la Flauta - dijo Naoko

el Piano - grito Richard

el Violín - dijo Kelly

la guitarra - dije

esta bien - anoto los instrumentos en la pizarra - ahora vamos a ver para el show debe ir al menos un alumno y cantar o tocar ¿que podemos hacer? y ¿quien quiere pasar?

¿por que no hacer un dueto? - dijo Seth

si un dueto - apoyo Kelly - una chica y un chico

esta bien entonces sera un dueto - dijo la profe - nominamos a los cantantes

yo digo que Seth y Serena- dijo Kelly

¿que? ¿yo? - dije sorprendida

si tu tienes una hermosa voz - dijo sonriendo

¿alguien secunda? - pregunto la Srta Vial

yo los secundo - dijo Naoko

bien entonces serán Seth y Serena ¿alguna otra pareja? - nadie dijo nada - ¿nadie? ¿no? bien entonces seran Seth y Serena

suspire y mire a Seth que se sentaba atrás de mi con Naoko. el me sonrió

ahora debemos encontrar una canción que tenga sentido - dijo la Srta Vial

ahí estaré - dijo Randy - es una canción de amor

¿ahí estaré? nunca oí hablar de esa - dije confundida

es muy bonita y aquí tengo la letra miren - Randy nos entrego la letra y era cierto es muy linda la canción

si a mi me gusta - dijo Seth

a mi igual - dije sonriendo

bien entonces esta listo - dijo La Srta sonriendo - ¿que tal si la practicamos?

todos asentimos y sonreímos

* * *

><p>bien entonces este festival tenemos planeado pasarlo por el canal de la universidad y para eso necesito a dos personas un camarografo y un reportero y ya elegi a quienes quiero - dijo el Sr Thompson - el camarografo sera Takeru Nakamura y resportera ser Rei Hino<p>

¿lo dice enserio Profesor? - dije sin ocultar mi alegria

asi es - dijo asintiendo

que bien - sonreí - por fin podre reportar

si y no seras la única... yo soy el camarografo - dijo Takeru

si lo se - le dije

* * *

><p>¡AAAAHHH DIOS YA QUIERO CONTARLES A LAS CHICAS! - gritee de alegria - por fin Mina Aino la Diosa del Amor hara un papel y no uno cualquiera sera un principal siiii<p>

sonó el timbre que significa que teníamos un descanso, salí corriendo a buscar a las chicas corria lo mas rapido posible y me encontre con Lita

¡Lita! - le dije feliz - Lita, Lita, Lita

wou calma Mina - dijo ella tranquilizándome - no me digas que te tomaste mas de 2 tazas de café de nuevo...

no... - me quede pensativa un minuto - no, no lo hice

entonces ¿que paso? - pregunto ella

lo mas increíble que me haya pasado en la vida... - la tome del brazo - ven vamos a buscar a las chicas

espera Mina... - decía mientras yo la jalaba

* * *

><p>Mina tranquilízate por favor - escuche esa voz tan familiar para mi<p>

Ami... - escuche que me llamaron y me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme con Lita siendo jalada del brazo por Mina que venia corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

solté una visita y las mire - ¿que les paso chicas?

es Mina, dijo dice que le paso algo pero no me quiere decir que es... - dijo Lita

no, solo lo diré cuando estén todas - dijo Mina segura - ahora vamos hay que encontrar a las chicas - Mina soltó a Lita y comenzó a caminar

¿que le pasa? - le pregunte a Lita quien solo se encogió de hombro

¿que esperan? - nos grito

ya vamos - dijimos al unisono

* * *

><p>¿estas nervioso? - le pregunte a Takeru que limpiaba el lente de la cámara<p>

un poco - dijo sonriendo - tal vez no debería estarlo porque tu eres quien sera grabada, pero me es imposible no estar nervioso

si - dije sonriendo - he esperado este momento y ahora podre cumplirlo

yo creí que querías escribir en los periódicos - dijo el mirándome

si es verdad, pero también hablar por la tv y la radio no suenan mal - me rei un poco

tienes razón... - dijo sonriendo

¡REEI! - escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre

ups! creo que alguien te busca desesperada mente - dijo riendo

eso parece - me levante del asiento y camine a la puerta, salí de la sala y vi a un torbellino rubio correr a toda velocidad seguida de una peliazul y una castaña

¡REI! - el torbellino venia a una velocidad increíble y se tiro encima mio haciendo que cayera al piso

Dios Mina - oí decir a Lita - ten mas cuidado

lo siento - dijo ella

Mina... - dije con una vena

¿que? - dijo ella inocentemente encima mio

¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! - le grite a todo pulmón

jeje lo siento - se quito de encima y se levanto

ahora si - me levante y la mira - me puedes decir ¿porque venias corriendo y gritando mi nombre?

pues... no - dijo guiñando el ojo

¿no? - le dije incrédula

aun falta Serena así que, anda vamos a buscarla - dijo sonriendo y comenzó a caminar en busca de Serena

pero ¿que le pasa ha esta tonta? - dije sacándome la tierra de la ropa

lo mismo queremos saber - dijo Lita

¡VAMOS! el tiempo es oro - dijo Mina moviendo la mano energética mente como si saludara

* * *

><p>Ahi estare...<p>

Siempre a tu lado

ahi estare... (8)

Seth y yo terminamos de cantar y me miro sonriendo - es una bonita canción - comento mientras aún tenia la guitarra

si y tu tocas muy bien - dije sonriendo

solo "muy bien" - dijo levantando la ceja cosa que me hizo reír

si pi - dije mirando mientras sonreía - ¿tocas hace mucho?

si bueno, desde que tenia 10 años - me dijo sonriendo - ¿y tu?

bueno, 3 años - le dije - aunque antes era un pasatiempo ahora ya no

eso es bueno - me dijo - ¿escribes tus propias canciones?

si - dije sonriendo

entonces... ¿yo puedo escuchar alguna?

¿sabes? haces muchas preguntas - le dije sonriendo y tomando su guitarra

¿eso es un si? - pregunto sonriendo

(8) No importa lo lejos

que te encuentres tu (eh!)

He de llegar a ti,

Miro al cielo

para ver donde estas

y pienso que tal vez

tu y yo lo mimo podemos ver.

Mi sentimiento te alcanzará,

en mi corazón lo guardo siempre

y en el futuro ha de florecer.

El sueño será una realidad.

No habrá distancia

que nos pueda separar.

Y la inocencia nos dará

la fuerza que nos unirá

y surgirá con tu sonrisa la luz... (8)

es preciosa... - dijo sonriendo

gracias - dije sonrojada - aun no la termino es nueva se llama _inocencia._

¿inocencia? - pregunto levantando una ceja - es un lindo titulo

aun estoy tratando de completarla pero es un poco difícil - dije riendo y haciendo gestos con las manos

es seguro que sera una gran canción cuando la termines - dijo sonriendo

si yo también lo... - intente decir pero un grito se escucho en el pasillo

¡SERENA! - era una voz un poco alterada pero sonaba apurada

¿que paso? - pregunto levantándose de la silla

no se - me levante y deja la guitarra en la mesa

¡SERENA! - esa voz se hacia mas y mas fuerte eso significaba que estaba cerca

parece que te llaman - dijo Seth

¿oigan escucharon ese grito? - dijo Kelly acercándose con Naoko

¿que fue eso? - pregunto Naoko. me encogí de hombros

¡SERENAA! - los gritos se hacían mas fuertes de repente la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe asiendo que saltáramos del susto. pero al menos vimos quien era la que gritaba.

¡Mina! - la mire - casi nos das un infarto

¿la conoces? - pregunto Naoko

¿eh? si - dije mirando a Naoko - su nombre es Mina Aino es una amiga

ya veo - dijo Seth

¡MINA! - le grito Rei enojada - te dijimos que nos esperaras y no nos haces caso

lo siento - dijo rascándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua - Serena ven, tengo buenas nuevas

ya voy - dije - chicas me esperan un segundo

esta bien - dijo Kelly - tu ve tranquila nosotras ayudaremos a Seth con la canción

esta bien - salí junto con Mina y las chicas, que parecían un poco cansadas - ¿que les paso?

paso que este torbellino rubio corrió por toda la universidad con nosotras arrastrándonos

¿y eso por que? - le dije

si Mina, ya dinos que es eso que te paso que no puede esperar a la hora del almuerzo - dijo Lita sonriendo

pues... - Mina sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¿recuerdan que mañana empieza el festival?

todas asentimos y Mina parecía emocionarse aun mas - para el Show haremos una pequeña escena de Romeo y Julieta

yaa... - dijo Ami mirándola fija

adivinen quien es Julieta - dijo juntando ambas manos y sin contener su emoción - ¡YO!

la mire sorprendida y feliz - oh por Dios Mina es increíble, Felicidades - la abrace

es increíble que me haya tirado al piso y me haya hecho correr solo por eso - dijo Rei de brazos cruzados

Rei... - le dijo Ami abrazando a Mina

¡Felicidades! - dijo Lita

esta bien, ¡Felicidades! - dijo Rei

bueno ya que estamos aqui - dijo Lita - para el Show nosotros enseñaremos a hacer un postre fácil, una tarta de varias frutas

eso es increíble... - dije con estrellitas en los ojos

hay Serena.. - Dijo Rei

Ami ¿que harán ustedes? - pregunto Lita

bueno, nosotros teníamos pensado hacer una pequeña muestra de como cuidar las enfermedades y cuales son los síntomas

¿y tu Rei? - pregunte mirándola

pues yo no saldré en el Show - dijo sonriendo - pero junto con amigo tendremos que mostrar lo ocurrido en el festival, así como si fuéramos la prensa

osea que eres periodista - dijo Ami sonriendo

así es - dijo sonriendo

que genial... - dijo Mina - así grabaras mi actuación

¿Y tu Serena? - pregunto Rei

bueno... es un secreto - dije sonriendo y guiñando un ojo

ahh vamos cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta... - decia Mina energeticamente

no... - dije dando la vuelta - nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo

esta bien... - dijo Mina con desilusión - oh casi lo olvido

¿que cosa? - pregunto Lita

aun no le he dicho a Yaten, se pondrá contento - dijo Mina sonriendo - Serena, Ami podrían venir conmigo y decirles a Seiya y a Taiki lo que harán... o bueno solo Ami

"Seiya..." - mi corazón latía rápido y no entendía porque - "seguro es por lo de anoche"

Serena... - me llamo Kelly

ya voy - le dije

lo siento chicas - dije caminando hasta el salón

¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Naoko

si, lo estoy - dije - sigamos con la canción

esta bien - dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p>Por fin llego el día tan esperado, el día del Festival. Hoy, era un día especial para todos, porque vendrán personas de varios países a estudiar a esta Universidad y como no saben que estudiar, los alumnos les enseñaran las especialidades a las cuales ellos se pueden inscribir y no solo eso hoy es el día en que se celebra el decimoquinto aniversario de la Universidad de Juban e hicieron un Festival para celebrar ambas cosas.<p>

Cada alumno universitario estaba en sus estantes preparando las cosas, otros estaban ensayando para el Show y otros paseaban para mirar el lugar. estaba todo decorado, los estantes eran hermosos, con toldos, mesas, serpentinas. también habían carteles grandes. era como una fiesta.

Nuestras queridas Sailors estaban cada una metida en sus cosas, Ami se junto con 5 chicos para ver los últimos detalles de su Show, Lita junto con 2 chicos viendo que estén todos los ingredientes para cocinar, Mina estaba junto a unos amigos de su clase haciendo un ultimo ensayo, Rei estaba con Takueru paseando para ver el lugar y decidir por donde comenzarían y por ultimo Serena, Serena estaba ayudando en el estante.

Serena... ¿que haces aquí? - le dijo Randy - deberías estar ensayando la canción con Seth

lo que pasa es que Seth aun no ha llegado - dijo Serena buscándolo - no se donde pueda estar

Seth no es de llegar tarde - dijo Kelly

lo llamare - Naoko saco su teléfono y lo llamo espero a que contestara - hola Seth ¿donde estas?

estoy a una cuadra de la universidad - respondió del otro lado de la Linea - ya voy llegando

ok bien - dijo Naoko - nos veremos

¿donde esta? - pregunto Serena

a una cuadra de aquí viene corriendo... creo - dijo nerviosa

bien, nosotros vamos al salón - dijo Kelly - Serena ¿puedes cantar tu parte sola?

si, esta bien - dijo Serena sonriendo y los 4 chicos se fueron a Salón a ensayar.

* * *

><p>¿festival de la universidad Juban? - le pregunte a Darién<p>

a si es - dijo sonriendo - es un festival que harán para unos estudiantes nuevos que aun no saben que estudiar, también puede ir gente de afuera para ver como es.

no - dije cerrando los ojos y volteando la vista

¿por que no? - pregunto el

por que no quiero ir a ese lugar... - abrí los ojos y lo mire - yo ya salí de la universidad y no quiero ir a ver a un montón de mocosos

¿pero si no vas conmigo quien si lo hará? - pregunto Darién

pídele a tu amigo ese del Crow Center - dije

no puedo... - agacho la mirada - Andrew esta molesto por lo de Serena...

"no es cierto, el quiere ir a ver a esa mocosa..." - lo mire molesta - ¿quieres ir a ver a esa niña verdad?

¿que? - el me miro sorprendido - no ¿como piensas algo así?

lo mire de reojo. era muy obvio que el quería ir a ver a es mocosa pero no lo iba a aceptar

mira Darién, no voy a aceptar que me vuelvas a humillar de nuevo - le dije recordando lo que paso en la cena

ya te dije que no quise hacer eso - dijo Darién

lo volví a mirar de reojo y me cruce de brazos - sientes algo por esa mocosa ¿verdad?

el me miro sorprendido y hablo nervioso - no... co..como crees... tu.. eres la única a la que amo

eso espero - dije no muy convencida - ahora yo soy tu novia

por supuesto amor - me tomo de la cintura y me beso

* * *

><p>luego de haber terminado de revisar los ingredientes me fue a reunir con las chicas unos minutos antes de que comenzara el festival<p>

aaahhh ya va a empezar... - dijo Mina emocionada

Mina cálmate - le pidió Yaten abrazándola por la cintura

solté una risa - no creo que se pueda calmar...

Chicas... - oi gritar a Serena

Serena ¿que paso? - pregunto Rei

adivinen que - dijo sonriendo - miren lo que tengo...

¿son las presentaciones? - pregunto Mina emocionada me quito la hoja - vamos a ver... Aino... Aino... ¡AINO! me toca de las sexta después de la carrera de artes que sera presentada por un tal Geoff y una tal Tania

¿que hay de mi? - pregunte

Lita... después de mi - dijo sonriendo - Rei de las terceras, Ami después de Lita y Serena... de las ultimas

¿que de las ultimas? - pregunto Serena sorprendida.

si - dijo mirando bien la hoja - aquí dice

mina apunto el ultimo lugar de la hoja y Serena se lo arrebato

vaya al parecer Serena cerrara el show - dijo Ami

esperemos que no lo arruine - la molesto Rei

¿oye Yaten ustedes no participan? - pregunte

bueno, yo no, estaré en el estante y Seiya y Taiki no se - dijo sonriendo

pero supongo que me estarás viendo - pregunto Mina sonriendo

por supuesto - la beso fugazmente - no me lo perdería por nada

¿donde están Taiki y Seiya? - pregunto Amy

tranquila Julieta - dijo Mina asiéndola sonrojar - ya llegara Romeo

Mina tu seras Julieta - le dijo Serena

hay Dios esta niña nunca entiende - dijo Rei con una gotita en la cabeza

¿eh? - dijo confundida

oye Serena ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - dijo Yaten

dime... - Serena lo miro

es sobre esa cena que tuvieron tu y Seiya... - Serena parecía ponerse nerviosa y se tenso un poco. aqui pasa algo - ¿ocurrió algo? Seiya a estado algo distante y parece molesto

es verdad... - dijo Rei como si se acordara de algo - tu nunca nos dijiste que paso en la cita

no era una cita... - dijo Serena y luego se puso nerviosa - yo... solo fue una cena nada mas

pero... - intente decir

chicas iré a buscar a Kelly, Naoko y Seth nos veremos en un rato - dijo Serena llendose

algo me huele mal - dijo Ami

si, aquí hay gato encerrado - dije mirándola cuando se fue

no, enserio algo huele mal - dijo Ami buscando la fuente del olor

es verdad - dijo Yaten - mejor vayámonos ya esta comenzando

* * *

><p>"creo que llegue al final" - pensé al ver que ya casi estaban terminando con el show - "me acercare para ver el final por lo menos"<p>

y ese a sido la carrera de ingeniería civil - dijo el Director - bueno y aquí nos queda por ver la ultima carrera de esta universidad la de Música...

"Música... que suerte alcance a ver a mi princesa por lo menos" - dije sonriendo

den un aplauso a Seth García y Serena Tsukino... - dicho esto Serena subió con un chico, alto, castaño, el color de los ojos no lo puedo identificar, usaba unos jeans oscuros y una polera azul rayada horizontal. el tal Seth tomo el micrófono

¿como están? - dijo con una sonrisa -"¿quien es este tipo?"

nosotros representamos a la carrera de Música... - dijo Serena con un micrófono. Serena estaba un poco cambiada, usaba ropa que ella no solía usar. una polera celeste, una chaqueta café clara que no llegaba hasta los codos, unos Jeans ajustados color azul, los zapatos no se los vi. - nosotros queremos ayudar a los alumnos nuevos a sentir la Música, para mi la Música es vida, un sentimiento...

Música para mi, significa poesía, pero poesía con ritmo... - dijo Seth con una mano en el corazón - la Música puede expresar sentimientos de amor, enojo, frustración y varios mas

nosotros les enseñaremos a través de una canción un sentimiento que todos, literalmente, lograran identificar cual es - dijo Serena. dejo el micrófono y subieron dos sillas. Seth le paso el micrófono a ella y tomo una guitarra

Ahi Estare (CTLC)

Seth:

Mi Corazón busca sin parar

una estrella en lo alto de este mar.

Serena:

Si pudieras alumbrarme camino hacia ti

es posible que te pueda encontrar

Seth:

Cada mañana pienso en tu voz

Ambos:

el momento en que te veo llegar.

Serena:

Si esta vida se enamora de nuestra pasión

algún día nos podrá juntar

Ambos:

Tan solo dime donde yo estaré  
>entre mis brazos yo te cuidare<br>como unir almas inseparables  
>y soñar un beso sin final.<p>

Dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer,  
>para esconderte dentro de mi ser<br>yo se que sucederá tu mitad y mi mitad  
>muy pronto ya se encontraran<br>no por casualidad

Seth:

Si siento frió en mi soledad,  
>en mi pecho te busco un lugar<p>

Serena:

Si confió en que mis pasos conducen a ti  
>tu calor un día me va abrazar<p>

Seth:

Y con tu nombre grabado en mi

en la arena escribo sobre este amor

Serena:

y si el mar se lleva cada palabra de hoy

gritare mas fuerte que este son

Ambos:

Tan solo dime donde yo estaré  
>entre mis brazos yo te cuidare<br>como unir almas inseparables  
>y soñar un beso sin final.<p>

Dime si hay algo que yo pueda hacer,  
>para esconderte dentro de mi ser<p>

yo se que sucederá tu mitad y mi mitad

muy pronto ya se encontraran  
>no por casualidad<p>

Serena:

Ahi estaré...

Seth:

Siempre a tu lado

Serena:

Ahi estaré...

"Dios... Serena canta..." - pensaba sorprendido - "no sabia que tenia una voz tan angelical..."

Cuando terminaron de bajar todos aplaudían, ambos saludaron y bajaron del escenario - "debo ir a felicitarla... y de paso le pediré que hablemos de una buena vez por todas, aun ahí cosas que aclarar, voy a ver a..."

mi sonrisa se esfumo por una de furia - "¿quien se cree ese imbécil para abrazar a mi princesa...?"

Camine hasta ella para partirle la cara a ese tonto - ¿quien se cree ese?

* * *

><p>salio increíble - dijo Seth abrazándome - cantas precioso<p>

gracias, tu igual cantas increíble - dije sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo

Serena... - dijeron las chicas, ambos rompimos el abrazo

Dios, cantas hermoso... - dijo Mina

te lo tenias guardadito ¿eh? - dijo Lita

no, yo siempre canto en la casa - dije levantando la ceja

pues yo solo te escucho tocar la guitarra - dijo Rei riendo

sonreí - bueno cuando canto ustedes no están,

eso parece - dijo Ami - tu también cantas muy lindo Seth

aahh pensé que se olvidaban de mi - dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el ofendido

tontito - dije abrazándolo

¿ah ahora soy son tontito? - dijo aun fingiendo ofensa

bueno yo... - no pude terminar de hablar

Serena... - por que esa voz me interrumpió

"esa voz, no de nuevo" - me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme con Darién y una sonrisa de estúpido - "¿acaso no sabe que no lo quiero ver? imposible, le he dicho mas de 10 veces, este idiota ¿cuando entenderá que no quiero verlo? seguro nunca porque debe tener el cerebro de un maní"

ah eres tu - dije como si nada y fríamente

bueno Sere, yo me voy a ver a las chicas - dijo Seth sonriendo un poco incomodo por la mirada que le daba Darién - nos veremos mas rato, adiós chicas

adiós - dijeron las cuatros

me beso en la mejilla y se fue. mire alas chicas como diciendo "_ignonenlo_" - entonces... ¿y los chicos?

ya vienen - dijo Mina un poco incomoda

mire a Rei que parecía estar a punto de estallar de la furia y eso no podía ser bueno

Rei... tranquilizate - le susurro Ami

Serena... - hablo Darién para hacerse notar - cantaste hermoso

ah, gracias - le dije secamente

oye Serena, yo venia para ver si podemos... - ahora lo interrumpieron

¡NO! - le grito Rei - vete de aquí

"gracias Rei" - pensé aliviada

Rei, no te metas donde no te llaman - dijo Darién molesto

tu no me mandas - le dijo Rei aun enojada - vete de aquí

eso ni lo sueñes, la única que se va eres tu - dijo apuntándola - porque yo lo digo soy tu príncipe y futuro Rey, ahora vete o te...

¡DARIÉN! - le grite enojada y dándome la vuelta mirándolo con enojo - la única que le puede hablar así a Rei soy yo, me oíste nadie mas, ahora vete

Serena... ¿me estas defendiendo o atacando? - pregunto Rei con un poco enojada - y mira Darién, tu no eres mi Príncipe ya que nuestro Príncipe lo elige Serena, no tu

Seras... - intento decir pero una palmada se estampo en su mejilla, asi es, era mia

te dije que la única que insulta a Rei soy yo - dije molesta mientras el se tocaba la mejilla - ahora vete o te ira peor

no, no me ire hasta que hablemos - dijo el seguro

no hay nada de que hablar - dij enojada

pues si, yo quiero que sepas que paso... - intento hablar Darién

dijo que te fueras - era Seiya llegando con los chicos

Darién los miro enojado - pues no, no dejare que unas CHICAS, me manden en MI planeta

sera tu planeta - dijo Taiki - pero Serena es nuestra amiga

y hasta donde yo recuerdo... ella y tu no son nada - dijo Yaten

ahora vete o te agarro a golpes - dijo sonriendo con burla Seiya - y ahora no hay quien te salve de mi de nuevo...

¿tu y cuantos mas? - pregunto Darién

nosotros - dijeron Taiki y Yaten

y nosotros - dijo Andrew llegando con Nicolas

Andrew... - dijo Lita

Nicolas... - lo llamo Rei

pues... - intento decir

pues te vas o... - le dije enojada - o pido una orden de restricción

lo amenace seria. Darien me miro sorprendido pero molesto - esta bien, me ire... pero esto no ha terminado

claro que si - le dije con seriedad - no te quiero volver a ver nunca mas ¿me oíste? ¡NUNCA!

Darién se fue molesto y nosotros nos miramos

Seiya... - lo llame - ¿a que te refieres con de nuevo?

ah bueno - parecía nervioso

sabes que no importa - le dije. me sentía cansada y todo por culpa de Darién - voy a buscar a Jade

fui a buscar a Jade que estaba en su estante, el de actuación, creo que olvide mencionarlo pero ella y Mina están en la misma carrera

* * *

><p>Y este es el Capitulo numero 14... el Festival! asi le puse yo...<p>

bueno espero que les aya gustado y sobre las canciones

1 - Inocencia : de digimon, esta la canta un hombre pero... ¿ podrían imaginar que la canta una mujer? jajajaja...

2 - Ahí estaré : de cuando toca la campana

bueno referente a las canciones, hay canciones que yo pongo que las canta un personaje mujer cuando en realidad la canta un hombre (como inocencia) pero quería pedirle de favor que imaginen o piensen que la canta una mujer y viceversa.

este ha sido mi aporte, quizás haya quedado un poco largo o no yo no se y ustedes me dirán... :D, había algo mas que tenia que decir, pero... no me acuerdo que era...

Bueno luego me acordare y lo dire...

no se olviden de los Review con sus opiniones y bueno eso po jajaja

Gracias por Leer :D


	15. Chapter 15: Las Outhers Vuelven

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15: Las Outhers Vuelven<p>

ya estamos llegando - dijo una chica de cabello corto rubio Ceniza mientras manejaba

si... - dijo su compañera de cabello largo color verde agua - ¿me pregunto como estarán las demás?

hace mucho que no las vemos - comento una chica de pelo verde oscuro en la parte de atrás del auto - seguro estarán bien...

y mas ahora que ningún enemigo ha atacado - siguió la peli verde agua

eso quiere decir que nuestros príncipes están a salvo y pueden hacer su vida tranquilos - dijo sonriendo Haruka

aaahh - se escucho un bostezo proveniente de una pequeña sentada atras - Papá Haruka ¿ya llegamos?

ya casi pequeña - le sonrió Haruka

15 minutos de viaje después por fin entraron a la ciudad. Haruka se dirigió a la casa que las cuatro compartían en tiempos de peleas. una vez que llegaron cada quien se fue a guardar sus cosas en su cuarto.

la mañana paso y llego la hora del almuerzo las cuatro decidieron ir a almorzar a un restaurante llamado "Elite del Sol", donde se encontraron con el Príncipe de la Tierra así que se sentaron con el en la misma mesa

Príncipe, hola - saludo la mas pequeña

Darién miro a la pequeña a la cual la identifico enseguida y le correspondió el saludo - hola Hotaru, ¿como estas?

muy bien - sonrió la pequeña

hola Darién - le sonrió Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna

Hola chica - dijo sonriendo - me alegra verlas después de tanto tiempo

si, ha pasado tiempo - dijo Haruka - ¿y como esta cabeza de Bombón?

ante esa pregunta Darién se puso nervioso ¿que debía decirles? ¿que terminaron? ¿que la engaño y no la ha dejado excusarse por lo que hizo? o... ¿hacer que aun salen juntos? Miro a Haruka, el la conocía bien y sabia que Haruka tenia un gran aprecio hacia Serena, sabia que ella la protegería con su vida y que si alguien le hace algún daño pagaría por eso. De alguna manera eso no lo hacia sentir mejor así que prefirió mentir...

ella esta bien - sonrio nervioso

¿enserio? - pregunto sonriente Hotaru

Setsuna miraba a Darién de una manera diferente, casi como desconfianza, pero ella no podía desconfiar de Darién al fin y al cabo el amaba a la Princesa de la Luna y jamas seria capas de hacerle daño.

dime Príncipe... - dijo la pequeña sonriendo - ¿habrá boda? ¿Rini nacerá pronto?

esa pregunta hizo que Darién escupiera la bebida que estaba tomando y abriera los ojos como plato, sinceramente el no sabia que decir, esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido asique nervioso contesto

bueno... ¿no crees que es muy pronto? - Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se dieron cuenta de la actitud del Príncipe pero Haruka y Michiru decidieron no tomarle importancia ya que era un tema intimo y pensaron que eso lo ponía nervioso, pero Setsuna sentía que algo no andaba bien, y ahora lo tenia confirmado pero la pregunta era ¿que estaba pasando?. Setsuna se mantuvo callada toda la conversación y en ocaciones solo decía si y no, la verdad es que ella quería. saber una cosa y es que estaba pasando.

Luego de un buen rato las chicas y Darién terminaron el almuerzo y decidieron irse. Darién se fue a su trabajo en el hospital, Haruka y Michiru llevaron a Hotaru al parque y Setsuna solo dijo que tenia cosas que hacer.

"Sera mejor ir a ver que esta pasando" - pensaba Setsuna mientras se transformaba en Sailor Plut - "iré a la Puerta del Tiempo"

* * *

><p>Siiii!... - se oían los gritos de felicidad de la pequeña pelinegra - Mamá Michiru, Papá Haruka vengan a jugar<p>

las llamo la pequeña desde un columpio ambas sonrieron y caminaron hasta ella, Michiru se sentó en el otro columpio y Haruka empujaba el columpio de la pequeña cuando de repente las tres mujeres sintieron una presencia un poco conocida.

por ahí cerca del parque paseaba nada mas y nada menos que Seiya Kou, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada. Era cierto que los Kou ya no eran Sailor pero aun así se podía sentir su presencia, claro que ellos no podían sentir ninguna presencia por lo que el joven no se percato de que cerca del lugar estaban tres mujeres que lo habían odiado una vez solo por querer acercarse a la Princesa de la Luna.

es el - susurro Michiru volteando la cabeza para verlo

si... - dijo Haruka luego miro a la pequeña - Hotaru ¿por que no te quedas aquí un rato?

¿iras con el? - pregunto ella. Haruka solo asintió - bueno, esperare

Haruka y Michiru se acercaron al joven, no sabían porque pero algo les decía que ese joven les debía decir algo muy importante

ja no imagine encontrarme a tal tonto por aquí - dijo Haruka burlona

el joven miro a Haruka y Michiru y quedo sorprendido ya que nunca imagino volver a verlas - si son...

yo ya se quien soy - dijo rudamente Haruka - ¿que haces aquí?

es un país libre - dijo el joven - puedo estar en donde quiero

ja - volvió a burlarse - no me refería a eso

¿acaso vienes por la Princesa? - le dijo Michiru frunciendo el ceño

eso no les interesa - dijo el joven dispuesto a marcharse, la verdad es que el no estaba de humor como para escuchar las cosas que le decían ambas Sailors.

te lo advierto niño - le dijo Haruka en forma amenazadora - si llegas a interferir en la relación de nuestros Príncipes las pagaras muy caro...

el Pelinegro la miro con el ceño fruncido y un poco confundido, y fue ahí cuando cayo en cuenta de que ellas aun no sabían lo ocurrido con la relación de su Bombón y de Chiba, y si ellas aun no sabían eso quería decir que acaban de llegar a la ciudad. le entro un poco de felicidad ya que eso significaba que ahora Tenoh podría matar al infeliz de Chiba pero a la vez le entro temor ya que tal vez ella le diría que su Bombón debía volver con Chiba por ser el Príncipe de la tierra, y si ella volvía con el significaría que ya no tendría mas chance con ella... pero ¿ había alguna razón por la cual Bombón deba estar con Chiba? ¡NINGUNA!, o eso pensaba el, ya que nunca le hablaron ni de Tokio de Cristal o de la Pequeña Dama.

¿que debía hacer? estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿ debía contarles la verdad o no? un pensamiento se le paso por la mente

"no, no puedo ser yo quien les diga" - pensó serio - "Bombón debe decirles lo que paso"

¿que pasa? - pregunto burlona Haruka - ¿el gato te comió la lengua?

el chico frunció el ceño pero lo cambio por una expresión seria, el no era quien debía decirle lo que hizo ese imbécil pero podría ayudara que se enteren.

le tienes tanto aprecio a chica ¿no? - dijo mirándola - pues no deberías tenerle tanto aprecio a ese imbécil

¿que dijiste? - frunció el ceño Michiru enojada

te prohíbo hablarle así a nuestro príncipe - dijo Haruka

mas que Príncipe es una basura - dijo Seiya

¡BASTA! - grito una pequeña enojada - tu no eres nadie para hablarle asi a nuestro Príncipe... ¿dime que quieres decir con eso?

pues, no soy el indicado para decirte - dijo Seiya dándose la vuelta - deberías preguntarle a el... y en caso de que sea muy cobarde para decirte ve y pregúntale a Bombón seguro ella te dirá lo que hizo ese imbécil.

acto seguido se fue sin despedirse las tres Sailor confundidas y enojadas con el joven se encaminan hasta el auto para dirigirse a la casa de la Princesa, por suerte ellas podían sentir su presencia y aunque no supieran donde vive la encontrarían gracias a eso, su presencia.

* * *

><p>aaahhhh tengo hambre... - se quejaba una chica de cabello peinado en dos coletas que estaba tirada en la mesa esperando la comida<p>

ya calma Serena - le dijo su amiga castaña sentada al frente de ella - ya estará listo

pero ¡TENGO HAMBRE! - grito ella

¡SERENA! - le grito su amiga pelinegra - ¡DEJA DE GRITAR!

¿QUIEN GRITA AHORA? - le grito la rubia

¡TU! - le devolvió la pelinegra chocando su frente con la de ella

¡NO, NO ES CIERTO! - ella le saco la lengua mientras Rei imitaba su gesto. tal cual como lo hacían años atrás y seguían haciéndolo ahora en el presente

chicas... - dijo Ami mirándolas - ¿ podrían calmarse un poco?

¡NO! - le gritaron ambas al unisono y mirándola con enojo

ya chicas, bajen le la espuma a su chocolate - les dijo Mina moviendo una mano arriba y abajo como "subir y bajar"

hay Mina... - suspiraron las cuatro chicas. Luego Rei y Serena se miraron y ambas giraron sus cabezas hacia otro lado en forma de enojo

chicas iré a ver la comida - dijo Lita levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina unos minutos después Lita les grito que estaba listo y que enseguida iba. Serena se puso feliz y sonó el timbre de afuera

yo iré a ver - dijo Ami levantándose - traten de no matarse - refiriéndose a Rei y a Serena

tranquila Ami, yo las vigilare - dijo Mina moviendo energética mente su mano mientras la golpeaba con la mesa

eso es lo que mas me preocupa - suspiro Ami y fue a abrir la puerta. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a sus tres compañeras Scouts

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru - dijo con sorpresa - chicas... pasen

las invito a pasar y las tres entraron - gracias - dijeron las tres

¿quien era? - pregunto Lita saliendo de la cocina con una fuente con carne recién salida del horno - Ah Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru...

hola Lita - sonrieron las tres

chicas Dios, no sabían que habían llegado a la ciudad y menos que vendrían a vernos... - dijo Lita

si, de ser aci hubiéramos hecho mas comida - dijo Ami

no se preocupen nosotras ya... - la Rubia fue interrumpida por la castaña

no, ustedes vienen de visita y justo ahora que almorzamos deben comer algo - dijo Lita - por suerte siempre cocino harto por que Serena como el triple la mayoria de las veces - se rio y las miro

pero nosotras ya almorzamos - dijo Michiru riendo por lo dicho

oh es una pena - dijo con un semblante triste Lita pero cambio a una cara de felicidad - pero pueden comer un postre ¿verdad?

¿postre? - dijo sonriendo la pequeña - por supuesto que si

esta bien - dijo Lita - ¿por que no...

rápidamente la castaña fue interrumpida por un grito de una Rubia desesperada - Lita... ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

¿QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITAR? - le grito en regaño Rei

¡PERO TU TAMBIÉN ESTAS GRITANDO! - volvio a gritar

las cinco chicas se rieron - Ami lleva esto a la mesa - Lita le entrego las bandeja a Ami

esta bien - Ami tomo la bandeja riendo - llevare esto antes de que Serena devore la mesa

chicas vayan a la mesa - dijo Lita riendo - yo iré por un postre

esta bien... - dijo Michiru

las cuatro chicas caminaron al comedor donde estaban las demás, Rei y Serena peleando por quien gritaba y quien no y Mina en un intento fallido de calmarlas. ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta de la presencia de las demás.

Chicas... - dijo Ami riendo al ver la escena - les tengo una sorpresa

Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru rieron al ver la escena sin duda era una escena de risa, al oír reír a mas personas, las 3 se dieron la vuelta y se sorprendieron.

Haruka... - dijo Rei sorprendida

Michiru... - dijo Mina de igual manera

¡Comida! - exclamo Serena feliz al ver la bandeja que traía Ami

¡SERENA! - le reprocharon todas

hay perdón... - se disculpo Serena sacando la lengua graciosamente - es que tengo hambre

todas suspiraron y justo llego Lita con unos postres - ya llegue chicas, siéntense por favor, les traje postres... Rei puedes traer las otras sillas

Rei se levanto y fue por unas sillas a la cocina

¡Postres! - dijo Serena con estrellas en los ojitos - ¡Yo Quiero!

no Serena - le dijo Lita - tu primero almuerzas y luego te comes el postre

aahhh - dijo con desilusión. Rei volvió con dos sillas extras y las puso cerca el orden era este Lita y Ami cada una en una cabecera, Serena al lado derecho de Lita, Rei al lado de Serena y Hotaru al lado de Rei quedando a la izquierda de Ami. a la izquierda de Lita estaba Mina, al lado de Mina Haruka y al lado de Haruka estaba Michiru que estaba a la derecha de Ami.

¡Gracias por la comida! - dijo Serena y comenzó a comer como loca - qghue rhigco!

Serena, te he dicho que no hables con la boca abierta - le reprocho Ami

lho szihentlo - se disculpo con la boca llena

bueno... - dijo Rei - ha pasado tanto tiempo que no las vemos...

es verdad - dijo Michiru - pero hemos vuelto...

y como estuvo su viaje - pregunto Lita

fue muy bueno - dijo Haruka - les trajimos unos regalos

¡QUE BIEN! - grito Serena feliz

Serena... - la reto Rei - no grites en la mesa

Rei ya deja de retarme - dijo la rubia molesta

por cierto Princesa - hablo la menor

dime - dijo la rubia

¿porque tienes la chasquilla verde? - pregunto la pequeña

es verdad - dijo Haruka - también tengo curiosidad por saber

bueno... - la rubia empezó a dudar en que decirles. ya que la razón principal era tener un cambio después de su rompimiento pero pensó que aun no era el momento indicado para decirles lo que ocurrió así que solo les dijo una parte de la razón - quería cambiar un poco

aahh - dijeron las tres

¿porque? ¿me veo mal? - pregunto con temor

no, no para nada - dijo Haruka

es solo que es un poco extraño - dijo Michiru - pero ese color te sienta bien

gracias - sonrió las chicas

la comida se paso tranquila, claro a excepción de Serena que se la paso tragando, tragando y tragando, luego el postre se repitio mas o menos unas 2 veces. luego de la comida las chicas se fueron al living donde hablaron de varias cosas pero para las Outher había un tema que querían hablar.

y dime Serena... - dijo Michiru un poco seria - ¿como te ha ido con Darién?

el rostro de Serena palideció, ella se esperaba esa pregunta pero no sabia que decir, se notaba nerviosa. las Outher se dieron cuenta que Darién se puso igual que ella cuando preguntaron lo mismo antes lo dejaron pasar pero ahora, ahora no lo dejarían pasar, principalmente por lo que dijo el joven que vieron en el parque...

Serena ¿estas bien? - pregunto Michiru

chicas ¿por donde viajaron? - intento cambiar el tema Lita

pues por muchos lados - dijo la pequeña sonriente - pero eso es lo de menos... quiero saber si Rini viene en camino.

Serena empezó a temblar, no porque no sabia que decir, no porque no tuviera valor para decir que termino con Darién, si no porque esa pequeña no nacería y todo por culpa de Darién.

Cabeza de Bombón... ¿paso algo? - pregunto Haruka mirándola fijamente y preocupada

Serena... - dijo Rei mirándola con tristeza - ya es hora de que sepan

saber que... - pregunto Michiru

Haruka... Michiru... - dijo Serena mirándolas luego miro a Hotaru - Hotaru...

¿que esta pasando? - pregunto Hotaru

Darién y yo terminamos... - dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando

las tres chicas la miraron sorprendidas por lo dicho, preocupadas por el futuro y confundidas por no saber la razón

¿porque? - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

Serena agacho la cabeza y sin mirar a las chicas continuo - la relacion que tenia con Darién se estaba destruyendo a pedazos, Darién casi nunca estaba conmigo y cuando le pedía salir el se negaba. El primer día de clases, cuando termino la universidad fui a su casa a darle una sorpresa para cuando llegara del trabajo... cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y eso significaba que el estaba en casa... entre y lo busque hasta que oí unas voces provenientes de su habitación y lo vi... - Serena hizo una pausa antes de seguir, y aun con la cabeza agachada empezó a sentir sus ojos humeados así que los cerro, pero sin subir la cabeza termino la oración - lo vi con una chica en su cama...

las tres chicas se miraron sorprendidas, furiosas y confundidas. por sus mentes se les pasaban millones de preguntas ¿Darién fue capaz de hacer eso? ¿porque lo hizo? ¿la engaño? ¿porque ya no la ama? ¿porque lo hizo? ¿si no la ama porque no le dijo envés de engañarla?

Es... ¿es verdad? - pregunto Haruka enojada

Serena abrió los ojos y levanto lentamente la cabeza y asintió lentamente

Haruka sintió que la sangre le hervía de furia, por mas que fuera su Príncipe tenia ganas de matarlo, matarlo por hacerle daño a su Princesa, su Cabeza de Bombón, su amiga. Ahora todo el respeto que tenia por el se haba esfumado, se esfumo como si fuese una pluma que fue soplada.

Haruka no pudo contener mas su furia y salio del departamento de las chicas y se dirigió a su auto ignorando los gritos y llamados de Michiru y Hotaru. Una vez que Haruka llego al auto las demás la lograron alcanzar.

¡HARUKA! - le grito Michiru acercándose - ¿donde vas?

¿donde voy? ¿que donde voy? - dijo molesta - voy a matar a ese imbécil

Haruka... - la intento calmar Michiru - cálmate ¿si? seguro tiene una explicación por esto

¿ EXPLICACIÓN? - le grito - EL TIPO NOS VIO LA CARA, NOS DIJO QUE NO HABÍA PASADO NADA MALO ENTRE ELLA, NOS MINTIÓ Y MAS ENCIMA LA ENGAÑO Y DICES QUE TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN PARA ESTO

bueno... - Michiru suspiro sabiendo que no podría detenerla así que subió al auto junto con Hotaru

mientras Haruka maneja veloz mente habla demasiado enojada.

ESE MALDITO DESCARADO... - manejaba con tanta velocidad que de una manera milagrosa podía esquivar cualquier obstáculo sin chocar o causar algún daño menor

Haruka se que estas enojada pero el vocabulario... - le regaño Michiru - si sigues así se le va a pegar a Hotaru

ESO ES LO ULTIMO QUE ME IMPORTA AHORA - le dijo echando Humo - ESE DESCARADO CREE QUE ME VIO LA CARA, JA AHORA YO VOY A GOLPEAR SU CARA...

Haruka... - dijo Michiru - no crees que deberías esperar antes de ya sabes... golpearlo

¡NO! - le dijo enojada - ME LAS VA A PAGAR...

* * *

><p>Yumi acababa de salir del departamento de Darién como siempre iba feliz. Darién cerro la puerta y fue a la cocina tomo un sorbo de agua y escucho unos golpes de provenientes de su puerta<p>

¿quien golpea tan fuerte y de una manera tan desesperada? - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. al abrirla lo primero que vio fue algo acercarse a una velocidad tan grande que no reacciono a nada, luego vio estrellitas y al final todo se volvió negro.

unos minutos después Darién abrió los ojos y sintió que alguien lo toma del cuello de la camisa, su vista estaba un poco borrosa por lo que solo podía ver a una persona pero no podía identificarla.

¿CREES QUE PODÍAS MENTIRME SIN QUE HAGA PAGAR POR ESO? - le dijo la persona enojada

Darién la identifico como una voz femenina pero aun no podía saber quien era

¡ANDA! ¡DIME! - le grito golpeándolo en el estomago. Darién por fin identifico a la dueña de la voz. Haruka..

Ha... Haru... ¿Haruka? - le dijo tratando de reponerse un poco

Haruka enojada lo empuja contra la pared - ERES UN MISERABLE...

Haruka ¿ podrías calmarte? - le pregunto Michiru un poco preocupada - recuerda que aun sigue siendo el Príncipe y merece respeto...

¿RESPETO? - dijo con burla - JA ESTE MISERABLE, CERDO, INFELIZ NO MERECE RESPETO... CADA GOTA DE RESPETO QUE TENIA HACIA EL SE HA SECADO.

Haruka se acerco a Darién quien se estaba levando del piso y lo vuelve a tomar del cuello de la camisa elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo y pegándolo a la pared.

Tienes agallas Chiba - dijo enojada - Agallas para mentir y para engañar a la Princesa

Darién abrió los ojos como plato

"¿como se entero?" - fue su pensamiento fugaz

¿TE SORPRENDE? - dijo con ironía - ERES UN MISERABLE Y QUIERO QUE ME ESCUCHES BIEN... PORQUE NO LO REPETIRÉ UNA SEGUNDA VEZ Y MUCHO MENOS UNA TERCERA VEZ

"Dios esto no puede ser bueno" - pensaba Darién aterrado

NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A SERENA ¿TE QUEDO CLARO? - dijo Furiosa - MAS TE VALE QUE NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA NI A NOSOTRAS

Haruka tomo un palo de escoba y lo apretó con el pecho de Darién en forma horizontal dejándolo casi sin aire - Y UNA COSA MAS... - lo apretó mas fuertes - NOSOTRAS, LAS SAILORS SCOUTS YA NO PROTEGEREMOS ESTE PLANETA, DESDE AHORA SOLO LO HARÁS TU

Haruka - se sorprendió Michiru

Y NO ES PORQUE NOSOTRAS NO QUERRÁS, ES PORQUE TU Y LA PRINCESA YA NO TIENEN NINGÚN COMPROMISO... Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NOSOTRAS SOLO LA PROTEGERNOS AHORA - dijo sonriendo en burla - DESDE AHORA TE ENCARGARAS TU SOLO DE CUIDAR ESTE PLANETA QUE ES TAN MISERABLE COMO SU PRÍNCIPE.

Haruka dejo de apretarlo y lo pateo, acto seguido se fue con Michiru

¿estas segura de lo que haces? - pregunto preocupada Michiru

si - dijo segura - es su planeta, no el nuestro, el debe cuidarlo no nosotras, desde ahora solo nos enfocaremos en proteger a la Princesa no al planeta

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar mucho mas lejano Setsuna fue hacia la Puerta Del Tiempo, pero cuando intento ver el futuro ocurrió algo inesperado, la puerta no se abre. esto asusto un poco a la Sailor del Tiempo pero aun así se mantuvo tranquila e intento abrirla, pero todos los intentos fueron fallidos<p>

esto no puede ser bueno - dijo preocupada - si la Puerte no se abre significa que algo esta pasando

La Sailor preocupada decidio ir a avisar a las demas Scouts.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de Sailor Moon: La vida continua...<p>

chicas, chicos, leyentes, ¿les gusto? ¿si?¿no?

leyentes quiero decirles algo para aquellos que tienen curiosidad de saber que paso con Tokio de Cristal y Rini presten mucha atención a los dos siguientes capitulos ya que hablaran sobre eso y los hará darse cuenta de algo importante tanto como a nosotros (creo) como a nuestros personajes favoritos :D


	16. Chapter 16: Futuro Indefinido

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16: Futuro Indefinido.<p>

"Debo decirle a la Princesa lo ocurrido con la Puerta del Tiempo" - pensaba mientras llamaba a sus amigas

Hola, habla Michiru - contestaron por el otro lado de la linea

Michiru soy yo Setsuna - dijo Seria - necesitamos hablar, podrían comunicarse con la Princesa para que nos juntemos en su departamento

esta bien, ¿que paso? - pregunto Preocupada Michiru

cuando estemos todas te diré... - dijo sin quitar su seriedad - por ahora nos veremos en casa de la Princesa

¿quieres la dirección? - pregunto Michiru

no, no es necesario - dijo Seria - nos veremos haya

Ambas colgaron la llamada y se dirigieron a ver a las chicas, claro que primero le avisaron a Serena que irían de nuevo.

* * *

><p>¡Tengo Hambre! - se quejaba Serena<p>

Serena acabas de almorzar ¿y ya tienes Hambre? - le dijo sorprendida Mina

¿por que te sorprende Mina? - le dice Rei

Ami ¿quien era? - le pregunto la castaña a la recién llegada

Michiru - respondió

eso significa que ya encontraron a Haruka - dijo Rei

si y dicen que vienen en camino, al parecer Setsuna dijo que tenia algo importante que decirnos - respondió la peliazul

¿a donde fue Haruka? - pregunto con algo de temor Serena

Ami guardo silencio y dudando si responder o no la miro

el silencio otorga... - dijo Serena confirmando lo que pensaba - es mi culpa

Serena tu no tienes la culpa de nada - dijo Lita mirándola con un poco de ternura

si, toda la culpa la tiene ese tonto - le dijo Mina segura

de repente golpearon la puerta y Lita se levanto a abrir

.: Sailor Moon :.

el silencio otorga...- le dije a Ami confirmando lo que pensaba, Haruka fue a golpear a Darién y eso solo - es mi culpa

Serena tu no tienes la culpa de nada - me dijo Lita mirándome con un poco de ternura

oí golpear la puerta y Lita fue a abrir la puerta

hola chicas pasen - oí a Ami

Permiso... - eran Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru - hola chicas

hola - saludamos todas

perdón por salir así Cabeza de Bombón - dijo un poco apenada Haruka

no importa - dije sonriendo

¿que paso? - pregunto Rei - ¿porque Setsuna dijo que tenia algo importante que decirnos?

no lo se - respondió Michiru - pero parecía muy preocupada

minutos después volvieron a golpear la puerta seguro era Setsuna.

Hola Setsuna pasa - dijo Ami quien abrió la puerta

gracias - dijo entrando - hola chicas... tanto tiempo

lo mismo decimos Setsuna - le dijo Rei amablemente

Setsuna se puso a mirar el lugar como si buscara a alguien

¿pasa algo? - pregunto Hotaru

¿donde esta el Príncipe? - pregunte curiosa - Michiru creí que te dije que lo llamaras

pues veras... - dijo nerviosa Michiru y como no estarlo el muy imbécil me engaño, Haruka lo golpeo, Rei lo amenazo, Seiya también lo golpeo, Andrew ni le habla...

"vaya si lo pienso bien... vaya que a sufrido" - pensé con un poco de culpa

a ese desgraciado ni me lo nombres - dijo Haruka enojada

Haruka - dijo sorprendida Setsuna - ¿como puedes decirle así a nuestro Príncipe?

ja ese ya no es nuestro Príncipe - dijo enojada - y ya no le digas así, no se lo merece

¿que esta pasando? - pregunto con un poco de Temor y Confusión

bueno... Darién y yo terminamos - le dije a Setsuna con un poco de temor

ella me miro con sorpresa - ¿como? ¿porque?

PORQUE EL MUY DESCARADO SOLO BUSCA ALGUIEN QUE LO COMPLAZCA EN TODAS LAS FORMAS POSIBLES... - grito enojada - EL MUY IMBÉCIL LA ENGAÑO CON UNA CUALQUIERA

Setsuna abrió los ojos mas grande que un plato pero luego los cerro pensando en algo

Así que era eso... - susurro

¿que cosa? - pregunte un poco confundida

hoy fui a la Puerta del Tiempo - dijo suspirando - pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no la pude abrir

¿QUE? - dijimos todas preocupadas y sorprendidas

¿estas de broma? - dijo Mina sin creer lo que escuchaba

el Futuro a cambiado - dijo Setsuna - y nadie sabe si es para bien o para mal...

pero... si la puerta esta cerrada es por que el Futuro... - decia Haruka

Asi es - afirmo Setsuna no se que cosa

¿que cosa? - pregunto Ami

El Futuro es Indefinido - completo Michiru con seriedad

eso... ¿que significa? - pregunto Mina

que no hay Futuro ... - dijo Haruka

todas estábamos sorprendidas... acaso ¿el futuro no estaba escrito? eso debe ser bueno ¿no? si no hay futuro escrito eso significa que cada quien hace su vida...

* * *

><p>Había pasado un buen rato desde que Haruka se había marchado, Darién se sentía adolorido, y como, no si le dio los medios golpes. Darién molesto por lo ocurrido tomo sus llaves del auto y se fue a buscar a Yumi para pasar un rato mas con ella.<p>

Darién fue en busca de Yumi a un café donde ella solía estar siempre que es el mismo café donde se conocieron. Una vez que llego al café pudo divisarla en unas mesas mas pero ella no estaba sola estaba con un chico y ambos se peleaban...

.: Sailor Moon :.

Abrí los ojos como plato, no era posible... camine con furia hasta ella y le grite

¡YUMI! - estaba furioso, ambos se separaron y Yumi me miro un poco aterrada

Darién yo... yo puedo explicarlo - dijo tartamudeando y poniéndose de pie

¿EXPLICAR? ¿EXPLICAR QUE? ¿QUE LO MORDIÓ UNA SERPIENTE EN EL LABIO Y LE QUITABAS EL VENENO? - grite enojado

pues... si digo que si ¿me creerías? - Dijo como si fuera una broma, cosa que me puso mas enojado que antes

sabes que se acabo - dije enojado y marchándome

espera - ella me siguió hasta el auto - ¿estas terminando conmigo?

no - respondí con ironía - ya termine contigo ¡AHORA VETE!

Ni lo sueñes Darién Chiba - dijo enojada - tu no terminaras conmigo ¡Me Oíste!

VETE! - le grite y abrí el auto - solo eres una cualquiera

ja yo una cualquiera - se rió ella - ¿acaso no hiciste lo mismo con la niña esa?

no metas a Serena en esto - dije enojado - ella no tiene nada que ver

no Darién, ella tiene mucho que ver - dijo ella molesta - ¿sabes que? no te voy a rogar ni nada y ¿sabes porque? porque hombres como tu que son unos canallas no valen la pena

¿que yo no valgo la pena? ¿yo soy un canalla? - dije enojado - al menos no soy una cualquiera que se mete con el primero que ve

¿acaso no hiciste eso conmigo? - dijo ella riendo victoriosa

me quede mudo, era verdad yo engañe a Serena con ella, al mes después de conocerla...

el silencio otorga querido mio - dijo ella - me voy, después de todo eres igual a mi

ella se fue y me dejo ahí, me sentía mal y me fui a mi departamento

* * *

><p>había pasado un buen rato desde que les dije a las chicas lo que paso con la Puerta del Tiempo, nadie decía nada todas estaban preocupadas incluida yo.<p>

Me levante del asiento y suspire sabia que no era una buena idea pero tenia que decirlo - Chicas...

todas me miraron esperando a que continuara - se que quizás no sea lo mejor pero... hay que decirle al Príncipe de la Tierra

¿QUE? - grito enojada Haruka - NO

el debe saberlo, es el Príncipe independiente de lo que haya hecho - dije Seria

por si lo olvidas el es el culpable de que esto este pasando - dijo Hotaru molesta

Hotaru... - la regaño Michiru

es la verdad - dijo la pequeña - yo apoyo a Papá Haruka, no tienes porque decirle ya que el ya lo debería saber

¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Lita

Se supone que si Darién se atrevió a engañar a Serena debía conocer las consecuencias de sus actos - respondió Ami analizando la situación

todas se quedaron en silencio y yo camine hasta la puerta de la entrada

¿a donde vas? - pregunto la Princesa

Princesa, mis mas sinceras disculpas pero... yo creo que el Príncipe debe de enterarse de lo que paso por su culpa - me di la vuelta para mirarla - no se preocupe, usted siempre estará antes que cualquier persona, la apoyare en todo lo que decida

Setsuna... - dijo ella mirándome

esta bien Setsuna - dijo Haruka - pero hay algo que quiero que quede claro

¿que cosa? - pregunto la Princesa

ni tu, ni yo, ni ustedes seguirá protegiendo la Tierra - dijo decidida - nuestro deber es proteger a la Princesa, no al planeta... desde ahora que ese tipejo se encargue de su planeta

Mire a Haruka y asentí, las demás hicieron lo mismo. Mire a la Princesa que parecía estar pensando, levanto la cabeza y miro a Haruka

Haruka... se que su deber es protegerme a mi y no a la tierra pero... debes entender que yo amo la tierra, es el lugar en donde vivo y por eso la protejo - hablaba segura - pero prométeme una cosa... si algún día aparece un nuevo enemigo y quiere destruir la tierra...

nosotras no haremos nada mas que protegerla a usted - dijo Haruka

la Princesa sonrió - y si yo creo que es necesario ayudaremos a la Tierra, pero... solo cuando la tierra este al borde de un colapso y Darién no pueda hacer nada

entonces la salvaremos siempre - bromeo Mina

todas reímos y ella sonrió - ¿prometido?

prometido - dijimos todas

bueno entonces ya que esta todo listo... - dije mirándolas a todas - iré a buscar al Príncipe

* * *

><p>no puedo creer esto... Yumi me engaño, me uso como un pañuelo - decía en voz alta y mirando el Techo - se siente horrible saber que te engañaron. Serena, ella, yo la engañe debió sentirse igual yo...<p>

o peor - oi la voz de una mujer levante la vista y vi a Setsuna recargada contra el marco de la puerta - espero que no te moleste pero la puerta estaba abierta

me quede callado ¿a que venia? - Setsuna...

no hables, yo hablare - dijo seria - la Princesa me contó sobre tu infidelidad...

"¿Serena le contó? mejor debería publicarlo" - pensé molesto

no tienes derecho a molestarte sabes... - dijo ella como si leyera mi pensamiento - de todas forma me iba a enterar

¿porque? - pregunte confundido

La Puerta del Tiempo no abre - respondió tranquila y seria - el Futuro cambio y fue tu culpa

¿QUE? - grite sorprendido - eso no es verdad...

si lo es... - dijo ella mirándome fijamente - tu engañaste a la Princesa y eso provoco que se separaran, por tu infidelidad ella nunca mas confió en ti y nunca volvió contigo

estaba mudo, esto no podia ser verdad

el futuro que todas soñamos con tener ya no existe - dijo molesta - pobrecita... debió sufrir demasiado por tu culpa, seguro nunca entenderías como se siente

¿que no entenderia como se siente? - dije molesto - YUMI ME ENGAÑO CON OTRO...

yo no te veo sufriendo por ella... ¿lloraste por mas de un mes? - pregunto molesta pero de alguna manera tranquila - ¿te encerraste en tu habitación todas las tardes después del trabajo? ¿te hiciste un cambio para olvidar lo que te hizo esa tipa? Dime ¿sufriste de la misma manera que ella? por si no lo sabias aun esta sufriendo un poco y todo es tu culpa

Serena... ha sufrido tanto, y por mi culpa - dije sentándome en la cama y sintiéndome como un tonto, no sabia que ella había hecho todo eso

tu no eres un tonto - dijo Setsuna mirandome otra vez como si supiera lo que siento - eres peor

eso no me anima ¿sabes? - dije con ironismo

no estoy aqui para animarte - dijo molesta, seria y tranquila - estoy aqui para que sepas lo que paso por tu culpa...

ella se dio la vuelta para irse - sabes tal vez lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido a la Princesa fue terminar contigo... se ve que aunque sufre mucho esta mejor sin ti

dicho esto salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia otro lado

* * *

><p>Serena estaba en su habitación sentada en la cama. tenia muchas dudas ¿el futuro no existe? ¿Tokio de Cristal no existe ahora? Rini... ¿ahora podría hacer el futuro que ella quiere? ¿o tiene que volver con Darién?<p>

esta ultima pregunta no le gusta demasiado ya que ella no quería volver con alguien que la engaño y le rompió el corazón y era seguro no volvería con el.

Serena se levanto y tomo un álbum con todas las fotos de años atrás, habían fotos de las chicas con ella, de Darién y ella y de Rini y ella.

Serena fijo la vista en una de Rini, su imagen se veía borrosa y poco a poco desaparecía hasta no quedar nada, Serena asustada busco otras fotos solo para encontrar el mismo resultado, Rini estaba desapareciendo...

El fin de Tokio de Cristal... - susurro la rubia con una foto en su mano - Rini...

* * *

><p>y este es el siguiente capitulo de Sailor Moon la vida continua... bueno ¿quien lo diria? Darién esta solo...<p>

Bueno dejen Review y espero que le haya gustado


	17. Chapter 17: El Futuro es Nuestro

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17: El Futuro es Nuestro<p>

Después de que Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna se fueran Serena se fue a su habitación y las chicas se quedaron en el Living conversando sobre el Futuro

¿que nos depara el Futuro ahora? - pregunto Mina pensativa

no lo se... - dijeron las demás

estoy confundida ¿esto es bueno o malo? - dijo Lita

eso quisiera saber yo... - respondió Rei

Mina se levanto y fue a su habitación, saco una hoja y volvió a la sala con las chicas

chicas... - dijo Mina - yo no se que pasara ahora pero...

¿pero? - pregunto Ami

tal vez no se al mejor momento pero yo se que el futuro lo hacemos nosotros mismo con nuestras acciones - dijo la rubia mirando a cada una - es verdad que nuestro futuro ahora tal vez ya no exista pero hasta que no sepamos que pasara yo viviré la vida como quiero...

Mina entrego la hoja y todas la miraron - "La Bella Durmiente" - leyó Lita

así es... - dijo Mina - me inscribiré en la obra que harán de La Bella Durmiente y hasta no saber que sucederá con el futuro yo seguiré mi camino

Mina, esta bien que quieras seguir con tu vida pero aun no sabemos que harán con el futuro - dijo Rei

da igual, yo solo quiero estar en la obra - dijo Mina

.: Sailor Moon :.

iba a tomar un vaso de agua pero escuche lo que Mina decía y decidí volver a entra a mi habitación

Mina tiene razón - le dije al aire - pero yo no puedo esperar a tener noticias sobre Tokio de Cristal y sobre Rini...

mire mis instrumentos - mi futuro es mi futuro, yo lo forjo con mis acciones cada dia, yo elijo que hacer, yo decido como hacer mi futuro, No Setsuna, No Darién, No las chicas, mi futuro es mi futuro...

* * *

><p>Yumi - susurre después de que Setsuna se fue - Serena... ¿que me pasa? Termine con Yumi por que ella me engaño y no me importa... pero cuando Serena termino conmigo por que la engañe, yo quería ir y cuidarla, decirle la razón por la que lo hice también sentí celos cuando ese tal Seth la abrazaba... ¿acaso... nunca deje de amarla? ¿ cometí un error al dejarme llevar por un tonto impulso?<p>

llevaba un buen rato pensando en lo que sucedió el futuro no existe, Rini no existe, Tokio de Cristal no existe y todo fue mi culpa... solo mía

voy a remediar ese error - dije decidido - ahora me doy cuenta de que Yumi solo fue un estúpido error y nunca debí meterme con ella y engañar a quien yo amo... ¡ Así es yo Darién Chiba aun Amo a Serena Tsukino!

Hablare con Serena y le explicare que paso... - dije mirando por la ventana - Amo a Serena y haré que vuelva conmigo, así veré nacer a Rini y ver como se funda Tokio de Cristal... Tendré a las dos mujeres que mas amo conmigo

salí de la habitación y fui a buscar mis llaves... - mejor debería esperar a mañana después de que salga de la universidad, ahora lo mas seguro es que este con las chicas

* * *

><p>¡OYE! - oi gritar a Jade<p>

¿que? - dije un poco distraída

llevo un buen rato llamándote - dijo molesta - ¿ahora que te tiene tan distraída?

ah nada - dije mirando hacia al frente

tenemos que irnos rápido - dijo Jade caminando hacia la salida de la universidad

¿que? ¿a donde vamos? - pregunte confundida

¿a donde mas? - dijo Jade apuntando a mi chasquilla - a la peluquería por un retoque

¡oh! es verdad - dije recordando

bueno... ¿que esperas? - dijo molesta

si ya voy - caminamos hasta el auto de Beck - ¿que haces con el auto de Beck?

se lo pedí prestado - respondió como si nada

¿prestado eh? - dije mirándola

si prestado - dijo mirándome secamente

Serena... - dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas

"no otra vez, porque ami" - me di la vuelta solo para volver a ver a Darién

¿que quieres? te dije que no me buscaras no te me acercaras - dije molesta

hablar contigo.. - dijo sonriendo cosa que me hizo molestarme

"como puede aparecerse como si nada y mas encima sonreír uhg" - pensé

¿quien es el? - pregunto Jade

nadie - dije mirándola - vamonos ya

Serena... - dijo Darién - te dije que quiero hablar contigo

y yo te dije que no quería verte - dije molesta - pero por alguna razón la vida no quiere que ambos tengamos lo que queremos

Sere ¿el es...? - intento decir Jade

si es el - dije secamente

en ese caso no vamos de una vez - dijo ella - Beck y Toni nos esperan

esta bien - dije entrando al auto pero Darién me tomo del brazo y no me dejo entrar ademas de que me llevo lejos del auto para que Jade no escuchara

¡ Suéltame! ¿que haces? - le dije enojada y tratando de soltarme

quiero volver contigo - me miro a mis ojos mientras yo lo miraba con odio, enojo y sobre todo furia

¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO? - le grite enojada - ¿QUE DIABLOS SE TE METIÓ EN LA CABEZA AHORA?

Serena... - dijo Darién - cometí un error, no debí hacer lo que hice yo solo... cometí un error

¿UN ERROR? - dije sorprendida - "este esta mas imbécil de lo que creí"

NO DARIÉN, UN ERROR ES CUANDO TE EQUIVOCAS EN UNA PRUEBA Y TE BAJAN PUNTOS POR ESO, UN ERROR ES CUANDO TE EQUIVOCAS EN UNA NOTA Y LA CANCIÓN QUEDA DIFERENTE - le grite enojada - LO QUE TU COMETISTE NO FUE UN ERROR... FUE UNA IMBECILIDAD TAL Y COMO TU ERES UN IMBÉCIL.

Serena no digas eso... - dijo Darién tranquilo - no se porque hice lo que hice pero me di cuenta de que no estuvo bien

AHHH Y DIME ¿QUE DIABLOS FUE LO QUE TE HIZO VER QUE LO QUE HICISTE ESTUVO MAL? ¿ACASO FUE...? ¿QUE ESA TIPA TERMINO CONTIGO? ¿TE ENGAÑO? - Darién me miro con sorpresa, di en el blanco. pero me di cuenta de algo - NO ES POSIBLE, ELLA TE ENGAÑO Y VIENES COMO PERRO ARREPENTIDO A MI SOLO PORQUE NO EXISTE QUIEN TE COMPLAZCA AHORA ¿VERDAD?

Serena no grites y no, no es por eso - dijo el

MIRA DARIÉN YO GRITO CUANDO QUIERO, YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO TU NO ME MANDAS - grite aun mas fuerte - ASÍ QUE... QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE NO DEJARE DE GRITAR Y NO VOLVERÉ CONTIGO SOLO PORQUE LA ESTÚPIDA RAMERA CON LA QUE TE METISTE TE ENGAÑO CON OTRO...

Serena... Yo te Amo, siempre te Ame aun cuando estaba con Yumi yo solo pensaba en ti - dijo Darién

¿ESTOY CONFUNDIDA? ESO DEBERÍA HACERME ENOJAR MAS O... PONERME FELIZ - dije ironicamente - ¿SE SUPONE QUE DEBE PONERME FELIZ QUE MIENTRAS TU TENIAS RELACIONES CON ALGUIEN MAS PENSABAS EN MI?

Serena... yo... - intento decir

¿TU QUE? - dije enojada

Yo te amo, mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo - dijo el sonriendo

SI ESO LO NOTE - dije haciendo que sonriera - CUANDO ME ENGAÑASTE...

su sonrisa se borro por un rosto apenado - Serena por favor, olvida lo que hice, empecemos de 0 hazlo por Rini por Tokio de Cristal...

esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estaba hecha un volcán en erupción, estaba enojada, estaba que lo mataba, no mejor que lo ahorcaba - ¿OLVIDAR LO QUE HICISTE? ¿EMPEZAR DE 0? ¿HACERLO POR RINI? ¿POR TOKIO DE CRISTAL? AHORA SI ERES UN MALDITO CANALLA, INFELIZ, DESGRACIADO...

Serena... ¿que vocabulario es ese? - me regaño

EL QUE ME SALE CUANDO TE VEO... - le grite - DIME DARIÉN... CUANDO ME ENGAÑASTE ¿TU PENSASTE EN RINI? ¿PENSASTE EN TOKIO DE CRISTAL? DIME!... ¿ACASO PENSASTE SIQUIERA EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS? OH QUE DIJISTE "AH VOY A ENGAÑAR A SERENA Y SI YUMI Y YO ROMPEMOS VUELVO CON ELLA TOTAL TENGO DE EXCUSA A RINI Y TOKIO DE CRISTAL" NO TIENES DERECHO VENIR Y PEDIR VOLVER CONMIGO Y PONER DE EXCUSA A RINI Y TOKIO DE CRISTAL. PORQUE ES OBVIO QUE CUANDO TENIAS QUE PENSAR EN ESO A TI TE IMPORTO POCO! AHORA LO QUE TE DIRÉ NO SERA POR SER UNA EX NOVIA, NO POR SER UNA EX AMIGA, NO POR SER UNA CONOCIDA TE LO DIGO COMO LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA QUE SOY, YO SERENA TSUKINO LA REENCARNACIÓN DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA, Y LA ACTUAL PRINCESA DE LA LUNA TE ORDENO A QUE ME DEJES TRANQUILA O NO RESPONDO A LO QUE MIS AMIGAS, MIS SAILORS, MIS GUARDIANAS TE HAGAN!

dicho esto me fui al auto estaba furiosa.

¿que paso? - pregunto fríamente

nada.. - dije molesta - vamonos

¿nada? - dijo extrañada - hasta acá se oyeron tus gritos

¿de verdad? - la mire sorprendida y un poco nerviosa porque yo grite algo sobre las Sailors Scout y yo como la Princesa de la Luna

si... - dijo ella encendió el auto y partimos - ¿asi que eres la reencarnación de una Princesa de la Luna?

Jade... - dije nerviosa

no importa.. - dijo ella como si nada - no diré nada pero responderme una cosa

¿que? - pregunte con temor por la pregunta

¿tu eres Sailor Moon? - ahí estaba la pregunta que supe que ella haría.

"¿que hago? ¿le digo? bueno tal vez debería... ella ya escucho mucho sobre eso" - pensé y luego respondí - si

ya veo... - dijo ella

* * *

><p>Horas después ya había llegado a casa para mi sorpresa las chicas ya estaban aquí lo cual es algo bueno porque es hora de que hablemos de algo...<p>

chicas, que bueno que están aquí - dije dejando mi mochila en la mesa y caminando a las chicas - quiero hablar con ustedes

¿sobre que? - pregunto Rei

es sobre el Futuro - dije mirándolas a todas - pero antes debemos esperar a que lleguen las demás

Serena... - intento hablar Rei pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. fui a abrir y eran ellas las chicas, las hice pasar

¿de que trata lo que quieres hablar? - pregunto Haruka

primero tomen asiento y les contare - ellas hicieron lo que dije y me miraron

bien primero quiero que sepan que lo que les diré trata sobre el futuro - dije a todas - sobre Tokio de Cristal y Rini...

¿que paso? - pregunto Hotaru

hoy cuando salí de la universidad Jade y yo íbamos a la peluquería por un retoque - dije mirándolas a todas - me encontré con Darién en la salida

¿QUE? - grito enojada Haruka

¿Serena que paso? - dijo Rei enojada

Darién se apareció pidiendo que volvamos - dije mirándolas a todas - me dijo que Yumi solo fue un error y que aun me ama

ese maldito desgraciado - susurro Rei

dijo que debíamos volver por Rini y Tokio de Cristal - dije mirándolas

ESE MALDITO INFELIZ ¡LO VOY A MATAR AHORA! - dijo Haruka levantandose

Haruka siéntate - le dije seria

NO, LO VOY A MATAR Y NADIE LO IMPEDIRÁ - dijo caminando a la puerta

no te lo estoy pidiendo - dije aun seria pero dura y sin levantar la voz - te lo estoy ordenando

Haruka se quedo parada mirándome sorprendida y no era la única todas me miraban sorprendidas

Serena... - dijo Rei sin salir del asombro

ahora Haruka - ella me hizo caso y se sentó callada - bien chicas, quiero que sepan que yo no pienso volver con Darién

mire a Setsuna - no me importa cuanto me digan que debo volver con el por Tokio de Cristal y Rini si a el no le importo cuando me engaño... ¿porque debería importarme a mi, en especial ahora que no amo?

Serena... - dijo Ami sorprendida

chicas, yo no estoy diciendo que no ame a Rini y que no la quiero ver nacer - dije mirándolas a todas - yo digo que no quiero volver con Darién por que yo ya no lo amo y pienso que no vale la pena volver con el solo por un futuro que nos hará infelices a los 3...

Serena... ¿cuando te volviste tan madura? - pregunto Mina en casi broma

cuando termine con Darién - respondí mirándola - chicas el Futuro es Nuestro...

Setsuna... siento que la Puerta del Tiempo este cerrada por culpa de nuestro rompimiento - dije mirándola fijamente

Hotaru... siento que Rini no vaya a nacer, se que es tu mejor amiga pero debes entender que yo no quiero tener una familia en la cual no haya amor... - dije mirandola tranquila

¿que va a pasar con el Futuro? - pregunto Lita

no lo se... pero si se una cosa - mire a todas decidida - Yo haré mi Futuro a mi manera, nadie me dirá que hacer ni como hacer con mi Futuro. yo quiero que mi Futuro sea mi Futuro, de nadie mas... y quiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo...

¿que dices? - pregunto Ami

quiero que hagan su Futuro como quieran... Lita, tu estudias para ser una gran chef y quiero que sigas hasta cumplir tu Sueño. Rei, tu tambien estas estudiando para tener un futuro como periodista y quiero que lo cumplas. Ami, tu... te estas esfrozando para estudiar medicina y ser una gran doctora como tu madre y yo quiero verte feliz cumpliendo ese sueño. Mina, yo se que si sigues asi seras una gran actriz ese es tu sueño... Sus sueños son su futuro. - dije mirandolas a todas

Setsuna, yo se que ahora el futuro es un misterio pero tambien se que como todas las personas tu debes tener un sueño y quiero que lo cumplas... eres una gran diseñadora. Michiru, yo se que ya estas cumpliendo tu sueño, eres una gran violinista y quiero que sigas con ese sueño. Haruka, se que el tuyo es competir con los mejore y ser la mejor en la pista de carrera... yo se que lo haras. Por ultimo Hotaru... Hotaru, tu eres la menor de todas y tienes muchos sueños por cumplir y muchos sueños en que pensar...

Serena, tienes razón - dijo Mina - El Futuro es Nuestro y solo nuestro, nadie no lo puede quitar ni decirnos como hacer nuestro futuro...

es verdad - apoyo Lita

Chicas... desde ahora quiero que nosotras solo hagamos realidad nuestros sueños - dije mirándolas a todas - nuestros sueños construirán nuestro futuro

es verdad - apoyo Haruka

desde ahora solo importaran nuestros sueños y protegerte a ti - dijo Michiru

es hora de que dejemos de pensar tanto en el Futuro y vivir el Presente - dijo Rei sonriendo

sonrei y abrace a todas

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>buenas noches a todo mundo<p>

espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo de Sailor Moon la vida continua... :D tambien espero que entiendan el mensaje de que el futuro es solo nuestro y de nadie mas

bueno dejen Review con sus opiniones y feliz feriado (para chile) :D


	18. Chapter 18: Adiós Darién

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18: Adiós Darién<p>

"No puedo dejar de sentirme el ser mas miserable y despreciable que existe" - pensaba mientras conducía hacia mi destino - "un estúpido error me costo la felicidad, un estúpido error me costo el amor de mi vida, un estúpido error me arrebato un futuro perfecto..."

quiero a Serena y a Rini a mi lado - dije mientras seguía conduciendo - y no me detendré hasta tenerlas a mi lado

estaba llegando al edificio en donde vivía ella, la mujer de mis sueños, la mujer que me hace suspirar, la mujer que me quita el sueño, la mujer que engañe por un estúpido error que cometí, la mujer que por la que estoy decidido a recuperar.

llegue al edificio, estacione el auto y me baje a buscarla. Entre al edificio y me tope con el portero entre y pregunte por Serena.

Hola soy Darién Chiba - dije sonriendo - vengo en busca de la Srta. Tsukino

ah Serena - dijo tratándola con confianza

"¿porque la llama por su nombre?" - pensé

bueno - dijo el joven caminando hacia el mostrador - le avisare que usted esta aqui...

¡NO! - grite enseguida el me miro extrañado - quiero darle una sorpresa

ya veo... - dijo el joven mirando con desconfianza - ¿usted es su hermano?

no, yo soy su... su... - "ahora que le digo..."

¿su? - pregunto el joven

su novio - dije sonriendo

el joven me miro - espéreme aquí

fue a hablar con alguien y luego volvió y no solo si no que con un guardia de seguridad - sacalo de aquí - dijo al guardia

¿QUE? ¿PORQUE? - le dije molesto - NO PUEDES SACARME DE AQUÍ

el guardia me tomo de los brazos y me estaba sacando

lo siento pero Serena especifico que no quería que su novio entre o la busque... aunque ella dijo que era su EX-NOVIO - dijo molesto - ella me contó lo que hiciste y dejo tu nombre y apellido.

¿NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO? - le grite desde afuera del edificio. - PORQUE A MI!... ¡PROMETO QUE ENTRARE SEA COMO SEA!

* * *

><p>(8) No importa lo lejos<p>

que te encuentres tu (eh!)

He de llegar a ti,

Miro al cielo

para ver donde estas

y pienso que tal vez

tu y yo lo mimo podemos ver.

Mi sentimiento te alcanzará,

en mi corazón lo guardo siempre

y en el futuro ha de florecer.

El sueño será una realidad.

No habrá distancia

que nos pueda separar.

Y la inocencia nos dará

la fuerza que nos unirá

y surgirá con tu sonrisa la luz...

La memoria de ayer

cuando juntos solíamos andar

me temo que al final

todas podrian desaparecer...

de...sa..pare..cer - escribía la letra de la canción toque otra nota y volvi a pensar en la letra

Este momento... la realidad junto a mi como un tornado me arrastra

mire la letra y me gusto como quedo... - ahora el coro

ha de florecer

hacia un mañana me guiara

puedes creer y la fuerza alcanzar

podremos pronto encontrar

la forma que se reunirán

y succionar el corazón de los dos

volvi a mirar la letra y me encanto como quedo

No importa lo lejos que te encuentres tu

mis sentimientos te alcanzaran

en mi corazón lo guardo siempre y en el futuro

ha de florecer

el sueño se hará una realidad

no habrá distancia que nos pueda separar

y la inocencia nos dará la fuerza

que nos unirá y surgirá

con tu sonrisa la luz... (8)

Listo... creo, creo que ya esta... - dije al aire - vamos a tocarla completa

Inocencia (digimon 4)

(8) No importa lo lejos

que te encuentres tu (eh!)

He de llegar a ti,

Miro al cielo

para ver donde estas

y pienso que tal vez

tu y yo lo mimo podemos ver.

Mi sentimiento te alcanzará,

en mi corazón lo guardo siempre

y en el futuro ha de florecer.

El sueño será una realidad.

No habrá distancia

que nos pueda separar.

Y la inocencia nos dará

la fuerza que nos unirá

y surgirá con tu sonrisa la luz...

La memoria de ayer

cuando juntos solíamos andar

me temo que al final

todas podrian desaparecer...

ha de florecer

hacia un mañana me guiara

puedes creer y la fuerza alcanzar

podremos pronto encontrar

la forma que se reunirán

y succionar el corazón de los dos

No importa lo lejos que te encuentres tu

mis sentimientos te alcanzaran

en mi corazón lo guardo siempre y en el futuro

ha de florecer

el sueño se hará una realidad

no habrá distancia que nos pueda separar

y la inocencia nos dará la fuerza

que nos unirá y surgirá

con tu sonrisa la luz... (8)

SII! - dije sonriendo - me quedo perfecta...

Serena - oí a alguien llamarme

¿que? - grite sin salir dela habitación

Serena... ayúdame! - era Mina

¿que? ¿que la ayude? - me dije extrañada

aaahhh Serenaa! - grito Mina

ay Dios Mina! - salí de la habitación solo para encontrar a Rei hecha una furia tratando de matar a Mina pero Lita y Ami la sostenían de los brazos

mire a mi alrededor y no vi ni a Haruka ni Michiru pero si a Setsuna que miraba la escena sentada del sillón y a Hotaru reírse de aquella escena

Serena no te quedes ahy parada ayúdame! - dijo Mina

¿que paso? - pregunte - ¿y Haruka y Michiru?

bueno, Mina le dijo algo a Rei sobre que se se veia mal en no se que cosa y Haruka y Michiru fueron a comprar ya que piensan tomar té aqui y quieren algo bueno para el te - dijo Setsuna

aaww no debieron molestarse - dije sonriendo - podía haber ido cualquiera de nosotras

¡Serena! Ayúdame a MI! - grito Mina

Serena enserio ayúdanos... - dijo Lita molesta

ok, ok, ok, - mire a las chicas y a Rei con miedo - no olvídalo Rei es muy enojona..

Rei se detuvo y me miro como queriendo matarme a mi - ¿QUE DIJISTE?

AAHH NO REI, ERA BROMA! - le dije rápido

ajaja - oí la risa de Haruka

Haruka - dije rápido - Michiru, chicas no debieron molestarse en ir a comprar...

Serena no te salvaras de esta - dijo Rei tranquilizándose

esta bien, olvidemos el problema ese - dije nerviosa cuando llamaron de la recepción

yo contesto - dije sonriente - hola..

ah hola James ¿que paso?... ¿que el que?...¿esta subiendo? ¡JAMES! si ya no importa yo... - oi que golpearon la puerta - ya llego...

colgué el telefono y camine hasta la puerta pero antes de abrir me di la vuelta y mire a las chicas en especial a Haruka y a Rei

Haruka, Rei tranquilícense y traten de no cometer asesinato - dije abriendo la puerta - ya vuelvo

¿porque habría de cometer eso? - oí a Rei

abrí la puerta solo para encontrar a Darién con una cara de "hola soy Darién Chiba y quiero volver contigo"

Holaa! - dijo saludando con la mano y con una sonrisa

Vete! - le cerré la puerta en la cara

pero este la volvió a golpear

¿quien es? - pregunto Ami

mire a las chicas - Darién...

Serena por favor... quiero hablar - decía el

lo voy a matar - dijo Haruka

No... es mio - dio Rei

esta bien chicas, esperen aquí - abrí la puerta mirando fríamente a Darién

hablaremos... pero esta sera la ultima vez y después no quiero volver a saber de ti ¿me oíste? - le dije aun con frialdad

esta bien... - dijo sonriendo. ambos salimos del corredor, fuimos a la salida de emergencia y nos sentamos en la escalera

¿que quieres? - dije secamente el abrió la boca para hablar - pero piensa bien en lo que dirás porque yo no cambiare de opinión y esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos

Serena... mira se que hice mal, se que fui el mayor estúpido que puede existir... - dijo el

no lo dudo - susurre

pero tambien soy el mayor estupido que esta enamorado de ti y viene aqui, pasando sobre los guardias de seguridad, viene aqui sabiendo que si estas con Haruka ella me podria enviar al hospital, sabiendo que ya no soy una de las que tanto te alegra ver, sabiendo que tus amigas me odian por lo que hice, sabiendo que...

¡Darien no tengo todo el Dia! - le grite arta

Serena, Te Amo ¿sabes? y no es por decirlo yo de verdad Te Amo. Yumi solo fue una maldita distracción que puso el destino para que nuestro amor se fortaleciera ¿recuerdas como aquella vez que tuve la pesadilla? Serena Te Amo yo quiero vivir mi vida contigo, con Rini en ese precioso Futuro que vimos, en Tokio de cristal - se paro y se arrodillo frente a mi, mirándome con ternura

Darién, yo NO TE AMO, no quiero vivir contigo, no quiero que nazca Rini si es en una familia sin amor y créeme que si ella nace de nosotros dos, sera sin amor... yo no quiero fundar Tokio de Cristal contigo y no, no es como aquella vez que tuviste la pesadilla... porque ahora... ahora el futuro ya no existe - le dije secamente y con un poco de tristeza

No Serena, yo veo en tus ojos que aun me amas - me dijo -

eso es imposible, ni tu, ni nadie puede saber que siento yo ahora y lo que siento hacia ti no es nada bonito - dije molesta

no Serena entiende sin ti me muero tu eres mi vida - dijo desesperado

me levante de las escaleras yo ya estaba enojada y sabia que en cualquier momento iba a gritar - vaya amor de tu vida ¿no?

Serena... - dijo el - yo no quise engañarte pero yo de verdad te amo...

NO QUISISTE ENGAÑARME - ahí esta, ya estaba gritando - ENTONCES ¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?

no lo se yo... estaba cegado por una estupidez - dijo nervioso

NO DARIÉN, TU NO ESTABAS CEGADO TU ERES UN ESTÚPIDO - le dije enojada - YA TERMINO LA CHARLA, AHORA VETE DE MI VISTA Y NO ME BUSQUES MAS

no esto aun no termina - Darién camino rápido y se puso entre yo y la puerta evitando que yo pasara - no te iras

DARIÉN ACTÚAS COMO UN ESTÚPIDO - le grite - DÉJAME PASAR

no - dijo molesto - TU NO TE VAS HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE VOLVERÁS CONMIGO

ENTONCES ESTAREMOS HASTA MI LECHO DE MUERTE - le dije molesta - YO NO PIENSO VOLVER CONTIGO POR DOS RAZONES: 1 YA NO TE AMO Y 2: TENGO NOVIO - mentí en la segunda

eso no es verdad - me dijo asustado

PUES... SI ES VERDAD - le dije mintiendo - YO TENGO NOVIO DEL CUAL ESTOY MUUUUY ENAMORADA...

ok se que no debería decir una mentira pero solo quiero que se vaya y si tengo que hacer esto lo haré

"que bajo cai, no puedo creer que tenga que mentir para que me deje tranquila" - pensé molesta

ESO NO ES VERDAD, TU ERES MÍA Y DE NADIE MAS - dijo enojado y tomándome del brazo fuertemente - NO TE DEJARE IR ¿ME OÍSTE? ¡TU ERES SOLO MÍA!

¡SUÉLTAME! YO NO SOY TUYA, YO NO SOY UN TROFEO EL CUAL SOLO QUIERES PARA CONTEMPLAR, YO NO SOY UN PAÑUELO QUE USAS UN SEGUNDO Y LO DESECHAS POR OTRO - le grite tratando de soltarme - AHORA SI YO TENGO NOVIO Y NO QUIERO VOLVER CONTIGO ES TU CULPA Y DE NADIE MAS

.: Sailor Moon :.

no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! no era cierto lo que escuchaba, ella es mia y solo mia de nadie mas...

¡SUÉLTAME! YO NO SOY TUYA, YO NO SOY UN TROFEO EL CUAL SOLO QUIERES PARA CONTEMPLAR, YO NO SOY UN PAÑUELO QUE USAS UN SEGUNDO Y LO DESECHAS POR OTRO, AHORA SI YO TENGO NOVIO Y NO QUIERO VOLVER CONTIGO ES TU CULPA Y DE NADIE MAS - grito tratando de soltarse de mi agarre

NOOO! - le grite apretándola mas fuerte - TU ERES MÍA, TU VOLVERÁS CONMIGO, TU TE CASARAS CONMIGO, TU FORMAS UNA FAMILIA CONMIGO Y SOLO CONMIGO!

NO! - grito tratando de soltarse aun - TU NO DECIDES MI FUTURO, YO LO DECIDO, SOLO YO Y NADIE MAS, KH ¡SUÉLTAME! YO NO FORMARE UNA FAMILIA CON UN IMBÉCIL COMO TU

LO HARÁS ME OÍSTE BIEN, YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA TIERRA Y YO DECIDO TODO - dije desesperado

ASÍ PUES YO SOY LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA - dijo enojada - Y YO TE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTES AHORA O LLAMARE A LAS CHICAS

ESO NI LO SUEÑES... - la apreté aun mas fuerte su brazo se estaba poniendo rojo y a ella le salían unas lagrimas de los ojos

MALDITA SEA! DARÍEN SUÉLTAME ME LASTIMAS... - dijo enojada

SOLO SI ACEPTAS VOLVER CONMIGO, CASARTE CONMIGO, TENER A RINI CONMIGO, FORMAR TOKIO DE CRISTAL CONMIGO... - dije desesperado

NO, YO NO FORMARE NADA CONTIGO Y DEJA DE DECIR ESO, NO TIENES NO SIQUIERA DERECHO A PENSAR EN ESO YA QUE POR TU CULPA ESE FUTURO NO EXISTE - grito enojada - NO TIENES DERECHO A PEDIR ALGO COMO ESO!... ¡SUELTAME!

Serena de alguna forma y usando mucha fuerza se soltó de mi agarre pero por desgracia uso tanta fuerza que cayo escalera abajo...

¡SERENAA! - grite tan fuerte que seguro se escucho en todo el mundo

SERENA, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! - decia desesperado tratando que despertara. de su frente corría sangre y eso me aterraba aun mas

¡SERENA POR FAVOR! - seguía diciendo preocupado, desesperado y asustado. Senti que la puerta de la salida de emergencia se abrio me di la vuelta solo para encontrar a las chicas preocupadas

¡SERENA! - dijeron todas asustadas. seguro oyeron mi grito y por eso vinieron

Dios, Serena... - dijeron acercandose

¡Maldita Sea! ¿QUE LE HICISTE? - grito Rei enojada

yo.. yo... - no podia hablar estaba nervioso, desesperado y con miedo

Hay que llamar a una ambulancia - dijo Ami mirando a todas

Ire a llamar a las chicas y a avisar a Haruka - dijo Lita asustada

¡NO! no, no, no, no, no - le dije asustado y desesperado - no le puedes decir

¡CÁLLATE! ESTO ES TU CULPA Y NO TIENES DERECHO A NADA - grito Rei enojada

.: Sailor Moon :.

ire por Haruka - dije corriendo a nuestro departamento

¡CHICAS! - grite abriendo la puerta - SERENA CALLO POR LAS ESCALERAS

¿QUE? - gritaron todas

seguro por culpa del imbécil ese - dijo Haruka enojada

voy a llamar a una ambulancia - dije caminando hasta el teléfono

iremos a verla - dijo Michiru asustada y corriendo hasta la salida de emergencia

hola si, si, llamo para pedir una ambulancia lo mas rápido posible - dije una vez que contestaron - ok le daré mi dirección - di la dirección - ok, ok, callo por una escalera... ¿5 minutos? ok adiós.

salí a donde estaban todas y como era de esperarse Rei y Haruka tenían ganas de matar a Darién, Ami estaba revisando a Serena, Mina suplicaba por que ella despertara, Setsuna miraba enojada a Darién, Hotaru apoyaba a Haruka y Rei y Michiru evitaba que Haruka moliera a golpes a Darién

la ambulancia llegara en 5 minutos - dije caminando hasta Serena - ¡Serena por favor despierta!

SE ACABO DARIÉN CHIBA - oí gritar a Rei - AHORA TE VAS Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MAS, MIRA LO QUE CAUSASTE AHORA, NO TE BASTO CON ENGAÑARLA Y HACER QUE TOKIO DE CRISTAL SE EXTINGA AHORA TIENES QUE TIRARLA POR LA ESCALERA

fue un accidente Rei - dijo Darién tratando de excusarse

Darién vete - susurro Ami

¿que? - pregunto confundido

Ami se levanto y lo miro enojada - NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE, ELLA CAYO POR LAS ESCALERA Y NO PUEDES NEGAR QUE FUE POR TU CULPA YA QUE TIENE MARCAS EN LOS BRAZOS COMO SI ALGUIEN LA HUBIERA APRETADO CON SU MANO...

Darién abrió los ojos como plato y no solo el si no que nosotras también - Ami...

DARIÉN VETE Y NO VUELVAS MAS, ESTO ES EL COLMO - dijo enojada

.: Sailor Moon :.

DARIÉN VETE Y NO VUELVAS MAS, ESTO ES EL COLMO - dijo Ami enojada

callado y triste me fui, era mas que obvio que ahora las chicas querían matarme. me subí al auto y me fui directo para mi casa. una vez que llegue tome una maleta, guarde ropa en ella y me fui sin decirle a nadie donde iba

en realidad ni siquiera yo se donde voy. Solo se que necesito irme por un tiempo, porque después de esto Serena y las chicas ya no querrán verme y seguro pedirán la orden de restricción

guarde las maletas en el auto y me subi

Continuara...

* * *

><p>ahora si creo que Darién la jodió mucho... ¿no? ¿que pasara con Serena? ¿que pasara con Darién? ¿algún día decidiré colocar pequeños adelantos de los siguientes capítulos? ¿algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas?<p>

bueno todo eso y mucho mas en los siguientes capitulos...

dejen sus Review con sus opiniones... :D


	19. Chapter 19: Después del Accidente

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19: Después del Accidente<p>

_" ¿donde estoy?.. ¿estoy sola? ¿porque... esta todo oscuro? holaa - llamaba y me preguntaba. todo estaba oscuro no veía nada ni nadie... ni siquiera podía ver mis manos_

_hay alguien ahí - dije con temor - ¿ alguien? ¿nadie? Dios ¿como llegue aquí? y.. ¿porque no puedo ver nada?...¿Es..estoy Mu...muerta?_

_no lo estas - oí una voz femenina _

_¿qu..quien eres? - pregunte a la nada. una luz empezó a desprenderse de la nada y apareció una mujer pero por los detellos de la luz no podia ver quien era_

_Tu... - respondió ella dejándose ver. era verdad era yo, pero tenia algo diferente... pero no sabia que era_

_¿eres yo? - pregunte sorprendida_

_en realidad físicamente si - dijo ella mirándome fijamente - soy quien te cuida y protege_

_eres... ¿mi ángel guardián? - pregunte ella solto una risita y me miro_

_solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar eso - dijo ella_

_pues claro soy tu ¿lo olvidas? - dije __mirándola - entonces ¿lo eres?_

_bueno... digamos que si lo soy algo parecido - dijo ella_

_¿algo parecido? - pregunte extraña_

_sabes que, digamos que solo soy tu Ángel Guardián - dijo ella un aburrida_

_entonces... ¿que hago aquí? - pregunte confundida_

_¿no lo recuerdas? - dijo mirándome yo solo negué con la cabeza - tuviste un accidente_

_¿un accidente? - dije confundida y sorprendida_

_así__ es... - dijo ella - estas inconsciente en un hospital_

_¿que paso? - dije preocupada_

_eso lo sabrás cuando despiertes - respondió seria_

_vaya... eres mas seria que yo - dije levantando una ceja - ¿segura que eres yo?_

_diario me pregunto eso - respondió ella. yo la mire molesta_

_sabes para ser mi Ángel Guardián no te pareces a mi... - dije __mirándola_

_ pero... uhg ¿sabes que? dejemos de dudas... - dijo molesta - ¿quieres saber porque estas aquí? _

_si... - respondí asintiendo_

_pues... te traje aqui para hablar sobre un tema - dijo ella mirando_

_ah no, no, no, no fue mi culpa... fue un accidente yo solo entre a la habitación de Rei para pedirle algo y bueno pues solo se cayo... - me trataba de excusar_

_no sobre el tema de la vasija - dijo ella - ya se que fue un accidente_

_oh... ¿entonces? - pregunte_

_es sobre ti.. sobre lo que tu quieres - dijo ella yo la mire confundida - después de que despiertes, no recordaras nada de lo que paso en el accidente pero si recordaras esto_

_¿esto? - pregunte confundida_

_ugh - se quejo ella - solo recuerda que debes seguir a tu corazón y solo a tu corazón, que nadie te diga que hacer o que decir..._

_eso ya lo se - respondí sonriendo - pero te confunde... y recuerda cuidarte, Darién no se detendrá hasta que tu lo detengas de una sola forma_

_¿cual es? - pregunte_

_eso lo debes descubrir tu... - respondió_

_¿sabes? me dices cosas pero no me ayudas - dije un poco molesta - no te haré la canción que pensaba hacerte_

_ambas sabemos que la harás igual - dijo ella - bueno creo que ya es hora que despiertes _

_espera ¿como descubriré que hacer con Darién? -dije antes de que aquella persona desapareciera_

_solo sigue a tu corazón - dijo ella - y recuerda... brillas con tu propia luz_

_¿y eso que significa?... - le grite - no espera no te vayas..."_

no te vayas... - dije despertando. me senté en la cama, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todas las paredes eran blancas. Mire a mi lado izquierdo y vi a Mina sentada en una silla y con la cabeza acostada en cama y una de sus manos sosteniendo la mía, estaba durmiendo. Mire un poco mas al fondo y vi a las chicas durmiendo en unas sillas.

Tome mi cabeza con una mano ya que me dolía todo, todo me daba vueltas por un rato pero luego se detuvo. Mire por la ventana que estaba en la derecha, estaba oscuro era de noche y la Luna se veía hermosa. Quería levantarme y caminar hasta la ventana pero mi pierna me dolía demasiado, no tenia ni ganas de saber porque.

Serena... por favor, despierta - susurro Mina durmiendo. Mire a Mina y sonreí intente mover mi mano derecha hacia Mina pero no podía moverla y eso me asusto...

¿que pasa? - pregunte asustada. no pude moverla y eso me tenia asustada, busque con la mirada a alguien que este despierto pero no pude ver a nadie, sin darme cuenta con la mano izquierda hice un movimiento que despertó a Mina

aahh ¿que paso? aun es de noche - se quejaba sin abrir los ojos pero era obvio que estaba despierta

Mina... - le susurre - Mina...

¿que quieres Serena? tengo sueño... - dijo pasándose una mano por el ojo pero luego se detuvo y me miro - ¡SERENA! - grito feliz y levatandose de la sillay abrazándome

Mina... - le decía adolorida - me duele

lo siento Serena... es que me alegra que hayas despertado - dijo ella sonriendo - te extrañe mucho...

Mina, Mina... - dije mirándola - ¿que paso?

¡es verdad! despertare a las chicas y llamare a un doctor - dijo haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta - ¡Chicas! ¡Despierten!

¿que pasa Mina? - pregunto Lita despertando de golpe

Serena despertó... - dijo a Lita

¿que? - dijo sorprendida - Serena...

Lita se levanto y me abrazo - hay, me duele - me queje

lo siento, Serena Dios, que bueno que estas bien... - dijo separándose

iré por el doctor... - dijo Mina

yo despertare a las chicas - dijo Lita

oigan... alguien que me diga ¿que me paso? - dije confundida

chicas, chicas, chicas - dijo Lita despertandolas y otra vez haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta

¿que...? ¿que... pasa? - dijo Rei adormilada

Serena, ella despertó... - dijo Lita sonriendo

todas despertaron y se me acercaron para abrazarme - Serena nos tenias preocupas, Serena tonta, Serena... Dios nos asustaste, Princesa.. que bueno que este bien, Serena... no vuelvas a asustarnos así - decían todas y muchas cosas mas. tantas cosas, tantas palabras, tantas oraciones me hacían doler mas la cabeza y la volvi a tomar con la mano izquierda mientras cerra mis ojos...

Sera mejor que no la presionen y no le digan muchas cosas a la vez - dijo un hombre con bata de doctor - aun debe tener dolores...

¿quien es usted? - pregunte mirándolo

Serena yo soy el Dr. Kenichi Torres - dijo el hombre - puedes decirme Dr. Ken o Dr. Torres...

"¿Dr. Torres?" - pensé

¿que hago aquí? - pregunte confundida

vamos a ver tuviste un accidente, en el cual caíste por una escalera - dijo el Dr. Torres revisando algo

¿una escalera? - dije sorprendida

así es... parece que no fue un accidente del todo - dijo el Dr. Torres

¿por que? - pregunte confundida

tenias unas marcas en los brazos - dijo levantando mi manga y dejando ver unas vendas - alguien pudo haberte apretado y luego tirado por la escalera...

me quede pensativa. no podía recordar como paso eso ¿como caí de la escalera? ¿quien era el que me apretó en el brazo? ¿quien seria capaz de hacer algo como eso?

según tus amigas tu estabas hablando con un hombre llamado... Darién Chiba, el cual trabaja aquí - dijo el Dr. lo mire confundía

"¿yo hablaba con Darién? ¿Darién seria capaz de hacer algo como eso?" - pensaba un poco asustada

¿que pasa? - pregunto Rei preocupada

es que... no recuerdo lo que paso, ni recuerdo si estaba con Darién... - dije mirando mis manos en mi regazo

¿que? - dijeron todas

¿que le paso? ¿porque no recuerda? - dijo Haruka molesta y un poco exaltada. mire al Dr. Torres quien reviso una hoja

según el expediente medico... - miraba - no sale nada de que deberías tener amnesia

¿que fue lo que me paso? - pregunte preocupada

a ver... tienes una pierna rota, los brazos vendados, te tuvieron que poner Ptos en la frente y tienes una mano paralizada... - dijo el Dr.

¿que una mano paralizada? - pregunte asustada. Mire mi mano derecha que no podía mover - ¿eso significa que nunca mas la podre mover?

pues... no, por la caída tu mano se golpeo fuertemente como para paralizarla, pero no para siempre - dijo el - solo sera temporalmente

Serena... todo va a estar bien - dijo Rei sentándose en la cama

gracias - le susurre

espere... dijo pierna rota y ptos en la frente - dije dándome cuenta de lo que me había dicho

así es, en unos... tres meses mas te lo quitaran pero seria bueno que luego de un mes empieces a caminar con muletas - dijo el Dr.

¿y como caminara ahora? - pregunto la pequeña Hotaru

estará en una silla de ruedas - respondió - y sobre los puntos, tienes la frente vendada, tendrás que cambiar la venda cada cierto tiempo

¿que hay de su mano? - pregunto Michiru

esta temporalmente paralizada así que no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo para moverla, debes moverla poco a poco - dijo el Dr. Torres

suspire fuerte - debo estar en una pesadilla...

no - dijo el Dr. - pero si te consuela tienes mucha suerte...

¿porque? - pregunte confundida

tu frente sangraba mucho, tenias una hemorragia - dijo el Dr. - no quiero pensar que abría pasado si tus amigas no habrían llegado corriendo a buscarte, llamado una ambulancia y revisar tu frente...

lo mire confundida sin saber a que se refería luego mire a las chicas...

bueno yo iré a fuera un rato - dijo el Dr. - pueden estar adentro pero no hagan mucho ruido, ni molesten a los demás...

el Dr. salio y mire a las chicas en busca de respuesta.

nosotras oímos gritar a Darién y corrimos a buscarte, como no te vimos en el pasillo fuimos a la escalera de emergencia - dijo Mina

y hay te encontramos tirada en el piso y a Darién mirando con horror - siguió Rei

yo fui a buscar a las demás y a llamar a la ambulancia - dijo Lita

y Rei le grito un montón de cosas a Darién - dijo Ami - yo te revise para evitar que la hemorragia seguía

suspire me dolía todo pero lo que mas me dolía era no poder mi mano, sin ella no podía escribir mis canciones, tocar música, dibujar, pintar...

¿cuando me darán de alta? - pregunte sin mirarlas

aun no se sabe - respondio Setsuna

esto es el colmo - dijo Haruka - te juro que voy a matar a ese imbecil cuando lo vea

fruncí el ceño. yo no recordaba nada de eso, nada de haber hablado con Darién, no recuerdo nada el accidente - chicas ¿cuando fue el accidente?

todas se quedaron callas y me miraron preocupas - ¿cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

dos... semanas... - susurro Michiru

¿DOS SEMANAS? - grite sorprendida

shh Serena... - dijo Mina - no grites

lo siento - dije apenada

un celular empezó a sonar y mire a Lita - es Andrew... ya vuelvo

¿como se le ocurre llamar a las 2 de la mañana? - pregunto Rei molesta

¿2 de la mañana? - pregunte confundida y luego me tire de espaldas en la cama - auch!

Lita entro y sonrió - Andrew dice que los chicos y el vienen en camino y están felices de que estés bien..

¿como sabían que despertó? - pregunto Haruka frunciendo el ceño

jeje - dijo Mina nerviosa - yo le envié un mensaje a Yaten diciendo eso...

Minaa... - la retaron todas

perdón chicas - se disculpo agachando la cabeza

mire el techo y me puse a pensar en algo... tenia un recuerdo que no podia recordar, lo se es confuso, pero cuando estaba inconsciente siento que ocurrió algo, algo que era importante

soy un Ángelito... - oí decir a Mina

"Ángelito..." - pensé - "¿Ángel?... ¿Ángel Guardián?"

abrí los ojos como platos - "un Ángel Guardián... eso es yo tuve algo así como un sueño donde me veía a mi misma pero decía que era mi Ángel Guardián..."

Bombón... - oí a alguien llamarme y entrar de golpe en la habitación. gire mi cabeza y vi a los chicos y el desesperado era Seiya

me sentía cansada y oía a los chicos decir muchas cosas, muchas cosas a la vez. Cerré los ojos, la cabeza me empieza a doler de nuevo...

.: Sailor Moon :.

¡BOMBÓN! - grito Seiya desesperado - ¿que pasa despierta?

Seiya cállate - le regaño Rei - y chicos dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo...

el Dr. dijo que no le dijeran tantas cosas y menos al mismo tiempo - dijo Lita abrazando a Andrew - ademas solo debe estar cansada y se durmió

¿como entraron? - pregunto Ami

rogando - respondió Yaten riendo - bueno solo Seiya rogó

todas reímos junto con ellos - ¿cuando la dan de alta? - pregunto Taiki

no lo sabemos aun - dije Mirándolas

mm... Mina ven vamos - dijo Ami tomándome el brazo

¿a donde vamos? - pregunte siendo jalada

a preguntar cuando la darán de alta - dijo Ami sacando

wow, no vemos chicos - dije saliendo

.: Sailor Moon :.

a preguntar cuando la darán de alta - le dijo Ami sacando a Mina o eso escuche yo

wow, nos vemos chicos - dijo Mina

Tenia los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormida, es mas solo escuchaba mis pensamientos o eso intentaba ya que los chicos no me dejaban...

chicos sera mejor que no le pregunten nada sobre lo que paso ese día - oí decir a Rei

¿porque? - pregunto Nicolas

al parecer no recuerda lo que paso en ese día - respondió Lita

¿como que no recuerda nada de ese día? - pregunto Andrew confundido

no lo sabemos, pero no recuerda que paso ni como paso - respondió Setsuna

de seguro fue por el golpe - dijo Taiki - quizás al golpearse la cabeza ocasiono que su cerebro borrara automáticamente lo que sucedió porque debió causarle mucho daño tanto como físico y emocional.

¿que? - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"¿y ahora que dijo?" - pensé y abrí los ojos mirando a todos

¿estabas despierta? - pregunto Seiya yo solo asentí

bueno siento interrumpir el momento pero... - dijo el Dr. entrando - venia a ver a nuestra paciente, cuando oí su conversación sobre el tema de la amnesia...

¿y? - pregunto Seiya confundido

pues sus amigas querían saber cuando iban a dar de alta a la jovencita - respondió el Dr.

¿osea que ya me puedo ir? - pregunte emocionada

bueno en realidad aun no - mi emoción se fue por el suelo cuando escuche eso

¿entonces? - pregunte

te voy a revisar - dijo el Dr.

¿que? - dijo Seiya molesto. el Dr. camino hasta a mi y se sentó en la cama, saco un lapicero y empezó a hacer unas preguntas

se que debí preguntarte esto desde el principio - dijo el - cuando despertaste pero, parecía que recordabas a todos excepto lo que paso ese día, pero los doctores dijeron que debía hacértelas

en ese caso... pregunte - dije sonriendo

¿sabes cuales son los nombres de tus padres? - pregunto

Kinji e Ikuko Tsukino - respondí

¿tienes hermano? - volvió a preguntar

uno, Sammuel Tsukino - dije sonriendo

bien vamos a una mas difícil... - dijo el - ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

pues yo estaba en mi habitación escribiendo una canción cuando oí a Mina gritar por ayuda y cuando salí vi que Rei trataba de matarla - dije tratando de recordar - luego entraron Haruka y Michiru con unas compras y luego... luego...

¿recuerdas que paso luego? - pregunto el Dr.

trataba de recordar pero no podía, no sabia, no recuerdo - no... no lo recuerdo

esta bien - dijo el y miro a las chicas - ¿en que momento paso esto?

pues después de que Haruka y Michiru entraron llego Darién rogando que hablaran ella al final acepto y después al rato oímos a Darién gritar - explico Ami

¿grito porque ella cayo verdad? - pregunto el Dr.

si - dijo Mina

ok voy a revisar esto y luego te diré en cuanto te darán de alta - dijo el Dr. saliendo

abrí los ojos como plato - ¡Mis padres!

¿que paso? - pregunto alterado Seiya

cálmate Seiya... - dijo Yaten - casi pareciera que tu tuviste el accidente

mis padres... ¿saben cierto? - pregunte asustada

Serena tus padres... están de viaje y no los hemos podido contactar - dijo Ami

la vecina dijo que iba a viajar y no sabían cuando volverían - dijo Lita

.: Sailor Moon :.

Pasaron 3 días desde que Serena despertó, hoy seria el día en que darían de alta a Serena la cual ya estaba feliz porque ya no quería seguir viendo las paredes de color blanca y estaba cansada de estar acostada todo el día pero por otro lado estaba triste por que no podía ni caminar, ni pararse si quiera y por otro lado se sentía horrible por que si no podía mover su mano no podía tocar o escribir una canción o pintar.

bien Serena... ¿feliz porque saldrás de aquí? - pregunto Mina sonriente

por supuesto - dijo Serena sonriendo

"aun que si no puedo mover la mano de que me sirve salir" - pensaba Serena mirando las paredes - "tal vez sirve que ya no veré estas paredes"

Serena - dijo Mina

¿eh? - dijo Serena distraída - ¿me decías algo?

si - dijo Mina mirándola - toma vístete

Mina.. - dijo Serena mirando la ropa que Mina le dejo

dime - dijo mirando por la ventana algo

Mina ¡NO ME PUEDO PARAR Y QUIERES QUE ME VISTA! - le grito molesta la rubia con la chasquilla verde

ah lo siento Serena... - dijo Mina mirándome

ademas ¿para que quieres que me cambie de ropa? si con esta estoy bien - dijo Serena, usaba unos Jeans oscuros y ajustados mas una polera sin mangas color roja y una chaqueta hasta los codos de color café... era la misma ropa que uso en el show del festival del colegio lo único diferente es la polera

no, no, no - dijo Mina - estas bien pero necesitas estar mejor...

¿Mina...? - dijo Serena esperando que ella le dijera la razón

esta bien... - dijo la rubia con el lazo rojo - te tenemos una sorpresa y no puedes vestir así

Mina les agradezco el detalle pero no quiero una sorpresa... - dijo la otra rubia

pero Serena... - dijo Mina poniéndose triste

Serena la miro y sin ganas acepto pero con una condición que era que no se iba a cambiar de ropa, Mina acepto a regañadientes y ambas sonrieron. Mina llevo a Serena en la silla de ruedas hasta afuera ya la habían dado de alta y ahora iban a ir a su casa.

Las chicas subieron a Serena en la parte de atrás y la silla la metieron en el porta maletas. El viaje al departamento fue silencioso, cuando llegaron al edificio bajaron la silla y la subieron 3 escalones luego sentaron a Serena en ella y al final la llevaron a su departamento en el ascensor

Las chicas cubrieron los ojos de Serena y abrieron la puerta

¿lista? - pregunto Ami sonriendo

eso creo... - dijo Serena no tan convencida

1...2...3... - Lita le quito las manos de los ojos y dejaron ver a los chicos sonriendo y tirando serpentinas

Sorpresa... - dijeron todos felices. había un cartel que decía "felicidades Serena"

Serena solo atino a sonreír pero sin tanta emoción - ¿que es esto?

bueno es una fiesta sorpresa por haber salido del hospital casi ilesa - Seiya dijo esto ultimo en casi una broma que no le gusto nada a Serena

Seiya... - le susurro en un regaño Taiki

¿que? - dijo Seiya sonriendo - Bombón, sabes que es una broma ¿verdad?

Serena no contesto, era cierto era una broma pero ella no lo tomo como una broma

bueno... - dijo Nicolas - ¿que tal si comenzamos con esto?

¿que cosa? - pregunto ella

una asado - respondió Andrew - hoy solo festejaremos

que lindo chicos... - dijo Serena sonriendo - pero no tengo hambre ahora

Serena empezó a mover la silla de ruedas y avanzar hasta su habitación pero Rei la detuvo - aun así es una fiesta... quédate con nosotros

Serena la miro sin ganas y accedió - pero solo un rato...

La tarde se paso divertida, las chicas hablaron de muchas cosas y los chicos las escuchaban ya que eran las que mas hablaban pero incluso las risas, juegos y comida tienen un final...

Serena volvió a su habitación, a pesar de haberse divertido con sus amigos aun seguía frustrada golpeo todo lo que pudo con la mano izquierda dejando caer una carpeta con papeles. Serena tomo una de las hojas que había en el suelo y leyó el titulo

"Inscripción para Princeton" - arrugo el papel enojada y lo lanzo lejos mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos. Si no podía mover su mano, no quería saber nada de esa universidad a la que quería ir.

Ella no sabia si esto que había pasado tenia que ver con Darién pero todas las señales indicaban que era verdad, Darién tenia que ver con el accidente. Aun le molestaba no recordar como tuvo el accidente, quería saber como sucedió pero si Taiki tenia razón entonces mejor no quería recordar lo que paso en ese momento.

Miro la hoja arrugada y a su mente se le vino el recuerdo de ella gritándole a Darién en la escalera de emergencia mientras este le apretaba el brazo - Te odio Darién... - dijo a la nada y sin saber porque lo dijo

* * *

><p>bueno aqui esta la continuacion de el accidente de Serena... espero que les haya gustado y bueno dejen sus Review<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Mi Mundo Perdido

HOLAA! como estan mis lectores favoritos :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20: Mi Mundo Perdido.<p>

Ha pasado un mes desde que vieron a Darién, un mes desde que Serena tuvo el accidente, un mes desde que las chicas están pendientes de cuidar a Serena, un mes desde que Serena no asiste a la universidad, un mes... esa es la clave, todo sucede en un mes.

Serena estaba sentada en el sofá del living viendo tv, había una mesita la cual tenia un cojín, sobre el cojín estaba la pierna izquierda enyesada de ella.

Ella miraba la tv pero no estaba concentrada en lo que pasaban. Ella solo seguía pensando en una cosa, un mes, eso era lo que la molestaba. Había pasado un mes y su mano aun estaba paralizada, un mes y aun no recordaba lo que paso en el momento del accidente, lo único bueno que paso en ese mes, era que por fin había dejado la silla de ruedas pero aun así no caminaba mucho.

Serena... - dijo Ami caminando hasta ella con unos libros - envés de estar sentada todo el día ¿porque no te pones a tiempo con la materia que te están pasando? Seth me entrego estos libros que son lo que te están pasando

Serena no hizo caso a lo que Ami le decía y seguía mirando la tv

Serena... - la llamo Ami - Serena ¿me estas escuchando?

déjala tranquila Ami - dijo Lita saliendo de la cocina con un plato con panqueques - yo también le hable hace un rato y no me hizo caso

pero no es bueno que este todo el día ahí - dijo Ami - tiene que ponerse al corriente

si pero tu sabes que aun no puede ni mover la mano - dijo Lita sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Minutos después se dio cuenta y enseguida miro a Serena que seguía igual solo que le subió un poco de volumen a la tv

bueno... - dijo Ami en un momento un poco incomodo

ahh ¿por que no me ayudas con estos panqueques*? aun me falta rellenarlos - dijo Lita un poco nerviosa

esta bien - dijo suspirando y parándose a ayudarla

¿sabes donde están Rei y Mina? - pregunto Lita buscándolas

fueron a comprar la mercadería* - respondió Ami

ya veo... - dijo Lita - odio los domingos, son tan aburridos

pero deberías aprovecharlos para estudiar - dijo Ami asiendo que se le cayera una gotita en la nuca a Lita

Lita miro a Serena que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos

"¿porque a mi? ¿porque me tuvo que pasar esto?" - pensaba ella sin prestar atención a nada

Serena... - la llamo Lita sonriendo - ¿quieres comer?

Serena no respondió y un teléfono sonó

yo contesto - dijo Ami caminando hasta el teléfono

buenas tardes, habla Ami - dijo amablemente la peli azul

Ami soy yo Rei - dijo la otra voz - Mina y yo estamos abajo podrían ayudarnos... son muchas cosas

esta bien ya vamos - Ami colgó y miro a Lita

están abajo - dijo Ami - dicen que tienen muchas cosas y nos pidió que fueras a ayudarlas

esta bien... Serena si tienes hambre puedes comer si quieres - dijo Lita y esta solo la ignoro de nuevo ella suspiro y bajo con Ami.

Minutos después de que las chicas bajaron Serena tomo las muletas e intento pararse, camino hasta la puerta y fue a la salida de emergencia

¿que fue lo que paso ese día? - dijo a la nada

¿de verdad Darién me empujo? - volvió a preguntar. Suspiro y volvió a su departamento solo que esta vez se fue a su habitación y se acostó como pudo hasta dormirse.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el ascensor<p>

¿crees que Serena se mejore pronto? - pregunto Lita preocupada

no lo se, pero eso espero - dijo Ami de la mismas manera

es frustante verla tan deprimida, tan diferente - comento Lita

es verdad, seguro ahora se estaría comiendo todos los panqueques y quejándose por no querer bajar - dijo Ami riendo un poco

si... - dijo Lita riendo pero luego su mirada se fue por una de pena - odio verla así y todo por no poder mover su mano

tu sabes que sin su mano ella se muere, no literalmente pero... es normal que le moleste si no puede hacer lo que le gusta hacer, tocar música y pintar - dijo Ami - ademas de que le cuesta un poco caminar con una sola muleta..

si.. - dijo Lita. el ascensor se abrio y vieron a Mina con un monton de bolsas

¡Tantas! - dijeron al unisono sorprendidas

y Rei trae mas - dijo Mina

¿¡QUE! - dijeron al mismo tiempo

¿porque compraron tantas? - pregunto Lita

es para todo el mes - respondió Mina

chicas - dijo Rei llegando con un montón de bolsas

¿un mes? - pregunto Ami sorprendida

¿o un año? - pregunto Lita

ah vamos Lita, tu cocinas mucho y haces muchos pasteles - dijo Mina

si pero, cuando yo fui a comprar el mes pasado no compre tanto - se excuso Lita

ya bueno, no importa - dijo Rei - vamos a subir todas las bolsas

esta bien - dijeron todas. las chicas se fueron en pareja Rei y Ami con la mitad de las bolsas en un ascensor y Lita y Mina en el otro con la otra mitad.

* * *

><p><span>Con Lita y Mina<span>

entonces.. - intento entablar una conversación Mina - ¿como esta?

igual que antes - suspiro Lita apoyándose con la pared - intente que por lo menos vuelva a comer tu sabes dulces como siempre pero...

no quiso - termino Mina

si... - ambas suspiraron

te juro que voy a matar a ese imbecil cuando lo vea - dijo Mina enojada - no le basto con todo el daño que le hizo y ahora... ahora deja la embarra

* * *

><p><span>Con Ami y Rei<span>

creo que lo mejor es que le demos tiempo Ami - le dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos

yo también, pero recuerda que descuida sus estudios y... - intento decir Ami

Ami la niña cayo de las escaleras y no puede siquiera mover la mano y toda sabemos cuanto le gustaba dibujar, escribir canciones y esas cosa - dijo Rei tratando de que Ami entendiera algo

Rei entiendo lo que me quieres decir - dijo Ami

Rei suspiro y miro el techo - tal vez debería ir a recuperación

eso debe ser después de que le quiten el yeso - dijo Ami - en 2 meses mas

Ami no podemos dejar que se quede sentada en estos dos meses - dijo Rei un poco molesta - ademas piensa que así al menos podrá caminar mejor

pero no puede ir a recuperación si no puede mover la mano - dijo Ami mirando a Rei - primero necesita mover su mano, aya la harán caminar con unas andaderas, seguro la harán hacer ejercicio y muchas cosas mas

El ascensor llego al piso numero 10 ambas chicas salieron, sacaron las bolsas y entraron al departamento.

Vaya es mucho por guardar - dijo Ami dejando las bolsas en la mesa

si...- dijo Rei sonriendo - ¿donde están las demás?

atrás de ustedes - dijo Mina un poco cansada - Dios se nos paso la mano un poquito.

¿un poquito? - levanto la ceja Lita - debes estar loca si crees que esto es un poquito...

lo que sea... - Mina se echo en el sofá - ¡oh! hiciste panqueques yo quiero...

levántate y come - dijo Rei sentándose

no... estoy cansada, tráeme tu - se quejo Mina

olvídalo - dijo Rei

que raro ¿donde esta Serena? - pregunto Ami

debe estar en su habitación - respondió Mina con cansancio

iré a ver - dijo Lita caminando hacia ella

Lita golpeo la puerta pero ella no respondió así volvió a golpear una segunda vez pero esta vez ella abrió la puerta antes de que contestara aunque igual ella no iba a contestar porque cuando Lita abrió la puerta la encontró profundamente dormida en su cama.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, habían papeles por todos lados, ropa por doquier, era un caos. Lita camino hasta su amiga y vio que tenia una hoja arrugada en su mano

Con mucho cuidado ella saco la hoja de su mano izquierda evitando que la despertara y salio en silencio de la habitación

¿que paso? - pregunto Rei sacando las cosas de la bolsa

ah esta durmiendo - dijo Lita mirando la hoja arrugada

¿que tienes ahí? - pregunto Ami curiosa

no se, Serena lo tenia en su mano - respondió mirando la hoja

¿en su mano derecha? - pregunto confundida y sorprendida Mina

no - le dijo Lita mirándola en regaño - en la izquierda Mina... ella no puede mover la derecha

hay ya - dijo Mina

¿que es? - pregunto Rei curiosa

Lita desarrugo la hoja y la miro sorprendida - una inscripción para ir a Princeton

¿Que? - dijeron sorprendidas...

esta rellena - dijo Ami - Serena lleno una solicitud para estudiar en Princeton

creí que no podía mover la mano - dijo Mina mirándolas

debió ser antes del accidente - dijo Ami

¿por que lo dices? - pregunto Rei

la tinta se ve un poco desgastada, la hoja esta arrugada y eso explicaría porque Serena anda así de rara - explico Ami

eso significaría ¿que le afecta no poder mover su mano porque no puede estudiar en New York? - pregunto Mina

Mina Princeton esta en New Yersey no en New York - le corrigió Ami

es lo mismo pero con diferente nombre - dijo Mina como si nada

ya Ami, después le enseñas Geografia - dijo Lita

si Ami, después me enseñas de geolografia - dijo Mina aburrida

Mina... es GEOGRAFIA - dijo Ami enfatizando la palabra

ah da igual - dijo Rei un poco molesta

¿que te pasa Rei? - pregunto Lita inocentemente

es que... el me molesta, por su culpa ella esta así - dijo Rei caminando hasta el sofá

creo que... es buena idea que Serena recupere rápido la movilidad de su mano y recuerde rápido - dijo Mina - o si no en algún momento se aparecerá Darién y le dirá un montón de cosas

es verdad, si Darién se entera que Serena no recuerda lo que paso ese día podría aprovecharlo y acercarse mas a ella - dijo Lita pensando

.: Sailor Moon :.

es verdad, si Darién se entera que Serena no recuerda lo que paso ese día podría aprovecharlo y acercarse mas a ella - oí decir a Lita

"eso me confirma todo... Darién tuvo la culpa del accidente" - pensé enseguida

uuhh -dije en un tono medio aburrido - tengo hambre...

abrí la puerta como pude, debo decir que me costo mucho pero al final si pude. salí de la habitación y vi a las chicas en el living conversando, camine hasta la cocina pero Lita me detuvo antes de entrar

si tienes hambre solo dime y yo te preparo algo - dijo ella mirándome - no hagas algo que no puedes hacer...

"no hagas algo que no puedes hacer..." - pensé. esa frase me describía por completo y porque no, si tengo una pierna quebrada y una mano paralizada, ando con una sola muleta ya que no puedo usar la otra mano...

¿que quieres comer? - pregunto mientras se levantaba del sofá

suspire y trate de sonreír - lo que sea

ok lo que sea en camino - dijo riendo

camine hasta el sofá y me senté

¿como te sientes? - pregunto Mina

bien eso creo - dije no muy segura. por alguna razón juraba que me quede dormida con una hoja arrugada en la mano pero cuando desperté no la tenia... quizás solo fue un sueño

¿eso crees? - pregunto Ami un poco confundida..

si yo... - no pude terminar porque Lita me interrumpió

bien veamos aquí hay unas tostadas, un vaso de jugo, y unos dulces - dijo entregándome una bandeja

ahh... Lita... - dije mirándola ella entendió lo que quise decir y se disculpo

Serena yo he pensado que tal vez podrías ir a recuperación - me dijo Rei

"¿recuperación?" - pensé

no lo había pensado - dije mirándolas - en realidad no se pero ya quiero... - mire lo que Rei tenia en sus manos, era un papel arrugado

¿quieres...? - dijo Mina para que continuara

Rei ¿que tienes en la mano? - apunte a ella

ahh bueno, esto es..., esto - estaba nerviosa pero extendí la mano izquierda y ella me lo entrego con pena. como no podía abrirlo se lo pase a Ami quien lo abrió y me lo devolvió pero ella también tenia una cara de pena. ahí estaba, no había sido un sueño yo si me había dormido con un papel arrugado en mi mano pero... ¿como es que ellas lo tenían?

¿Rei...? - la mire esperando respuesta

no retes a Rei - dijo Lita defendiéndola - yo entre en tu habitación para ver si estabas y te vi durmiendo con esa hoja... bueno yo... la... tome

Serena... ¿porque no nos dijiste? - me pregunto Ami

eso no importa... - dije esquivando las miradas de las chicas

Serena, debiste habernos dicho - dijo Rei - es increíble que tengas esta hoja y no la hayas enviado

si deberías enviarla... - intento decir Mina

¿AHORA? - le dije irónicamente - DE QUE SERVIRÍA SI NO PUEDO MOVER LA MANO, DE NADA

Serena no tienes que gritar - dijo Lita tratando de calmarme

mire a las chicas, me sentía mal por gritarles ellas no tenían la culpa de nada - yo... lo siento, no quise gritarles

no discúlpanos a nosotras - dijo Rei - no debimos revisar esto sin tu permiso

esta bien, ya no importa - les dije tranquila - ya es pasado

oigan... ¿alguien me dice que hora es? - pregunte sonriendo

las 6 ¿por? - respondió Mina

Jade vendrá por mi en unos minutos mas - dije tratando de pararme

¿para donde van? - pregunto Rei

Serena no puedes ir por ahi como si nada - me recordó Ami - recuerda que tienes muletas y apenas puedes caminar

si lo recuerdo Ami - dije rodando los ojos - solo iremos a la peluquería por un retoque

esta bien - dijo Ami preocupada - pero ten cuidado

si mamá - dije riendo

.: Sailor Moon :.

Luego de unos minutos golpearon la puerta, era Jade con Beck que vinieron por Serena. Un rato después todos se fueron y volvieron a tocar la puerta ese era Seiya

hola chicas - dijo el sonriendo y con un ramo de flores en la mano

hola Seiya - saludaron todas

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Ami sonriendo

vine a ver a Serena - respondió el - y le traje unas flores

aaww que tierno - dijo Mina - pero Serena ya se fue

¿se fue? ¿como que se fue? - pregunto Seiya confundido

Jade vino por ella - respondió Lita - aunque no vino sola

¿no vino sola? - pregunto Seiya

si venia con un chico extremadamente guapo - dijo Mina exagerando un poco - era todo un Bombonazo

Mina no exageres - dijo Rei mirándola - si bueno el chico era lindo pero... exageras un poco

todas se rieron mientras Seiya se preocupaba de que alguien le quiera quitar a su Bombón

vamos cálmate Seiya - dijo Rei - era solo un chico

uno muy guapo - susurro Mina sonriendo

Mina! - la retaron todas

perdón - se disculpo riendo un poco

* * *

><p>mientras en otro lugar.<p>

vamos, con cuidado - dijo Jade ayudando a bajar a Serena del auto

gracias Jade - agradeció Serena abajo

bueno chicas, vamos adentro - dijo Beck caminado hasta la entrada

las chicas se sentaron en la sala de espera mientras Beck fue a preguntar a Toni si podía atender a las chicas ahora, pero al parecer tenia que esperar un rato ya que habían otras personas esperando. Beck volvió con las chicas y las encontró hablando de algo que parecía ser interesante.

yo creo que deberías hacerlo ahora - dijo Jade segura

quizás tienes razón - dijo Serena pensando

¿sobre que? - pregunto Beck

Jade dice que debería ir a recuperación ahora para que cuando me quiten el yeso ya pueda caminar tranquila - dijo Serena mirando a Beck

es verdad, pero creo que primero deberías recuperar la movilidad de tu mano - opino Beck

creo que... ya no se si quiero tener la movilidad de mi mano - dijo Serena un poco insegura

¿porque? - pregunto Jade sorprendida

es solo que ya sin la movilidad de mi mano ya no quiero hacer nada - dijo Serena - perdí todo

¿todo? - pregunto Beck confundido

yo no recuerdo lo que paso en ese momento del accidente, no tengo la movilidad de mi mano, no puedo ir a Princeton, no puedo dibujar, no puedo pintar, no puedo escribir, no puedo tocar... - suspiro Serena - mi mundo esta perdido

Jade y Beck la miraron sorprendida pero luego Jade hablo enojada

¿y eso es malo? dime... ¿acaso eso es lo que quieres? ¿quedarte así para siempre y no cumplir lo que deseas? - ella estaba molesta por lo que dijo Serena

Jade, tranquilízate - dijo Beck

no, Serena tu mano no esta paralizada eternamente - dijo Jade mirándola molesta - solo temporalmente, si le pones empeño, esfuerzo y ganas volverás a tenerla como antes, podrás pintar, dibujar, escribir, tocar un instrumento, incluso podrías ir a Princeton

Serena la miro pensativa de nuevo

Serena lo que quiere decir Jade es que si lo deseas podrás recuperar tu movilidad - dijo Beck sonriendo

creo que tienen razón - dijo Serena - pero aun así no se si ir a recuperación seria lo mejor ahora

es lo mejor - dijo Beck - cuando te quiten el yeso querrás volver a caminar ¿no? pero no podrás porque te costara un poco. Mira primero trata de obtener la movilidad de tu mano y luego iras a recuperación

Serena los miro y luego sonrió - si, tienes razón

chicas - se escucho la voz de Toni - ¿están listas?

hola Toni - saludaron ambas

bueno ¿quien va primero? - pregunto el sonriendo

yo - dijo Jade levantándose

adivino - dijo Toni mirándola aburrido - ¿azul?

¿como adivinaste? - pregunto con sarcasmo Jade

no tengo idea, quizás tu pelo me lo dijo - dijo con ironía Toni

si como no, vamos rápido - dijo Jade secamente

ambos se fueron dejando a Beck y a Serena ahí sentados

¿aun crees que no es buena idea? - pregunto Beck

tal vez - dijo Serena - uhg es que no se que hacer, quiero mover mi mano pero no se que hacer

podríamos ayudarte nosotros - dijo Beck sonriendo - ya sabes con algunos ejercicios

creo que lo pensare - dijo Serena

esta bien, pero no pienses mas que tu mundo esta perdido... - dijo Beck mirándola - porque no es verdad

* * *

><p>después de ir a casa de Serena, Seiya fue a casa de Darién a gritarle como loco. no quería ir pero cuando las chicas le contaron sobre la universidad a la que queria ir Serena pero no podía, le dio un ataque y ahora lo quería moler a golpes.<p>

Llego al edificio y entro como si nada, subió al piso de Darién y golpeo la puerta fuertemente pero nunca abrieron la puerta.

joven - dijo una Señora que escucho los golpes de Seiya y salio a ver porque golpeaban así - ¿porque golpeas así?

yo... busca al hombre que vive aqui - se excuso Seiya

pues el no esta - dijo la Señora

¿como que no esta? - pregunto enojado

cálmate, el no ha venido desde hace un mes, se fue de viaje según supe y no se cuando volverá - dijo la señora - mucho menos se donde se fue

esta bien - dijo Seiya calmándose - gracias por la información

la Señora volvió a entrar a su departamento mientras Seiya se quedo ahí solo

eres un cobarde Chiba - dijo al aire - un cobarde de lo peor...

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>hola, hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. chicos quiero que sepan que hay un capitulo no me acuerdo bien cual era que trataba de Yumi con otro, cuando engaño a Darién, yo accidentalmente puse que se estaban peleando cuando enrealidad se estaban <span> besando<span> jajaj es que cuando escribí lo otro estaba pensando en una pelea jajaja bueno vamos con algo importante...

Agradecimientos:

Karla y Kaito: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por decir que era buena escritora de verdad eso como que me levanto el animo hoy jajaja gracias por todo y espero que sigas leyendo.

NUMENESSE: tienes razón ahora Darien ya no tiene mas esperanzas de volver con ella, pero uno nunca sabe que nos tiene el destino preparado jiji y sobre que Serena se recupere, lo hará

SAILORELIZ: para serte sincera.. jajaja ni yo se muy bien lo que quiso decir jajajajjaja pero tengo una idea en mente (creo) ajaja me alegra que te parezca interesante mi historia y que te haya gustado

jenedith princess: me alegro que te hayan gustado los capítulos y quieras mas

princessnerak: ¿sabes? no se me había ocurrido lo de diamante hasta que lo mencionaste jajajaja pero lo que pasa es que yo no pensaba poner un poco de accion en esta historia pero la tentación me esta dando una buena pelea ajjajaja

Explicaciones:

panqueques: para quienes no sepan que son, son una masa de huevo, harina y no me acuerdo mas, le dan una forma redonda y se rellenan con mermelada o manjar y se enrollan son muy ricos yo no se como se llaman en su pais pero aqui se llaman asi

mercadería: aquí le decimos así cuando compras comida para un mes, ya saben cosas para el almuerzo, carne, pollo, pescado, arroz, etc


	21. Chapter 21: La Recuperación

hola lectores ¿como estan? espero que con ganas de leer... :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21: La Recuperación<p>

Serena lleva un tiempo asistiendo a la recuperación siendo acompañada de sus amigas, en el tiempo que ella lleva asistiendo a recuperación a logrado poco a poco obtener la movilidad de su mano, cosa que la pone muy feliz pero no es la única ya que las demás también comparten su felicidad.

Mientras ella esta pasando por un momento difícil en su vida hay alguien que no sabe lo que sucedió por su causa, Así es hablo de Darién Chiba que en estos momento tan difíciles para Serena el se encuentra en New York recapacitando y pensando en todo lo que ha pasado por su culpa.

Primero engaña a Serena, hace que el Futuro ya no exista, intenta volver con ella como si nada hubiera pasado, luego la lastima físicamente, después ella cae por las escaleras por su culpa y al final huye como cobarde.

Se que hice mal - se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba por el balcón del hotel en el que se hospeda - ahora ya no tengo ni la mas minina esperanza de que ella vuelva conmigo. soy el tonto mas tonto que existe...

entro a su habitación y miro una foto que tenia en la que salia el, Serena y Rini pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que la imagen de Rini se estaba borrando y eso solo fue por su culpa, el fue el que la engaño aun sabiendo lo que podría pasar, a el no le importo nada cuando la engaño, solo pensaba en el, era un egoísta y lo sabia, pero ahora, ahora quería remediar ese error como lo llamaba el, el quería tener a las dos mujeres que mas amaba en su vida.

tengo que tener a Serena a mi lado - dijo mientras miraba la foto - no puedo soportar verla en los brazos de otro... moriría si fuera así aunque aun no se que paso con ella después del accidente...

En efecto, el no sabia que sucedió con ella, no sabia si estaba bien, no sabia si estaba hospitalizada, no sabia si tenia amnesia, no sabia nada de ella. A el solo le importaba volver a verla, saber que estaba bien y que algún día le daría su perdón aunque veía esa esperanza tan lejana al igual que el futuro que una vez soñó con tener.

Estoy seguro que si vuelvo, tus guardianas no dejaran que me acerque ni un metro a ti - dijo hablándole a la fotografía - me gustaría nunca haber conocido a Yumi, que formemos nuestro futuro juntos, con Rini...

El empezó a acariciar la fotografía mientras algunas lagrimas salían de su rostro

nunca me dejas hablar contigo, y cuando lo haces solo hablas de tu dolor pero... ¿que hay de mi? yo también sufro por lo que hice, yo también sufro por no tenerte conmigo - dijo triste - yo también soy persona, también siento, también lloro, también sufro...

_Flash Back_

_YO TENGO NOVIO DEL CUAL ESTOY MUUUUY ENAMORADA... - dijo ella __mirándome enojada_

_Fin del Flash Back_

no pudo dejar de recordar esas palabras que me dijiste - seguía hablando con la fotografía - no sabes que se siente como si me clavaran millones de puñales... estoy consciente de lo que hice pero... también se que no merezco tanto sufriendo... se que si no vuelves conmigo yo cargare con este peso toda la vida

* * *

><p>Mientras el Príncipe de la Tierra se lamentaba y se preguntaba millones de cosas había una persona que estaba demasiado feliz<p>

¡Por Fin! - dijo Serena feliz mientras apretaba una pelota de hule con la mano derecha - aun no me creo que ya casi termino mi recuperación para la movilidad de la mano

si se te nota muy feliz - dijo Ami feliz

ademas de que en unas semanas mas te quitaran el yeso y podrás terminar tu recuperación en la pierna - agrego Lita feliz

es increíble - dijo Mina sonriendo - al tendremos a Serena de vuelta

es verdad - apoyo Rei sonriendo

ademas de que podrás volver a la universidad - dijo Ami

ahhh - se quejo Serena - si... yo... no creo que eso sea muy divertido

pero Serena... - dijo Ami

es broma Ami - dijo Serena sonriendo - ¿me creerías si te digo que me gustaría volver a la universidad?

hubo un silencio en cual todas se quedaron mirando sorprendidas y preocupadas

el accidente le afecto mucho - dijo Mina sin salir de su asombro

¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Rei preocupada y poniendo una mano en su frente mientras tomaba su T° - no tienes fiebre... esto es raro

tal vez el accidente dejo secuelas - dijo Lita tomando un celular - llamare al Doctor

Serena se dio cuenta de que no le creían y grito - CHICAS ESTOY BIEN...

pero... - dijo Rei no tan convencida - es que...

es que ya me canse de estar aquí encerrada sin moverme, sin tocar música, sin dibujar - dijo ella sonriendo - no es para preocuparse

a esta la cambiaron en el hospital después del accidente - dijo Mina bromeando

¡Mina! - la reto Serena

ya Serena perdón - se rió ella

bueno, iré a hacer el almuerzo - dijo Lita parándose - ¿que quieren para comer?

¡Dulces! - dijo Serena feliz

Serena... - la regaño Ami mientras reía - no vamos a almorzar dulces

¿porque no? - dijo haciendo pucheros

porque eso no alimenta - dijo Ami sonriendo - y ademas nos traen caries

esta bien - se rindió ella - iré a mi habitación, me avisan cuando este listo

Serena se levanto y camino hasta su habitación en la cual se encerró en ella para buscar una canción en especial.

oigan - dijo Mina una vez que ella se fue y que todas fueron a la cocina - tengo una idea

ok esto es malo - dijo Rei todas la miraron confundidas - primero Serena quiere volver a la universidad y luego Mina tiene una idea... ¿que esta pasando aquí?

hay Rei - suspiraron todas mientras reían un poco

me alegra volver a ver a Serena con una sonrisa radiante - dijo Lita

a mi igual - apoyo Ami - pero dinos Mina ¿que es esa idea que tenias?

bueno ¿recuerdan que Lita encontró esa inscripción para ir a Princeton? - dijo ella

si... - respondieron todas

bueno, estaba pensando - dijo Mina

ahora si es grave, ella pensaba - dijo Rei mientras todas rieron

ya chicas, pónganse serias - dijo Mina dejando de reír - ¿porque no enviamos la solicitud para que estudie aya?

no es una mala idea - dijo Rei - pero extrañaría pelear con alguien

todas rieron - es verdad la extrañaríamos mucho - dijo Ami

pero... no creo que a Serena le guste esa idea - dijo Lita

¿por que no? - pregunto Mina confundida

por que ella dijo que ya no le importaba - respondió Lita - creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están y si ella quiere ir ahí enviara la solicitud

es verdad - dijo Ami - no podemos enviarla así como así

esta bien... - dijo Mina triste

pero no te pongas triste - dijo Rei sonriendo - es un lindo detalle el que quieres hacer y estoy segura que ella lo agradecería mucho

esta bien - dijo Mina sonriendo

yo tengo una mejor idea - dijo Lita

dinos... - dijo Ami

¿por que no hacerle una fiesta para cuando le quiten ese yeso y pueda caminar? - pregunto sonriendo

si, es una buena idea - dijo Mina - también podemos decirle a las demás, y a los chicos

mientras no venga ese desgraciado de Darién - dijo Rei - por mi esta bien

¿que habrá pasado con el? - pregunto curiosa Lita

Taiki me dijo que Seiya fue a buscarlo a su casa para... ya saben.. golpearlo - dijo Ami - y una vecina le dijo el se fue de viaje apurado pero no dejo el lugar a donde iba o la fecha de su regreso.

osea que ese cobarde huyo - afirmo Mina molesta - es un miserable...

Mina... ¿de donde sacaste ese vocabulario? - pregunto Ami molesta

bueno... - Mina se quedo cayada sin saber que decir pero luego se rió nerviosa - eso no importa sabes... jajajajaja

todas suspiraron - si seras - dijo Rei

tu no me digas eso... tienes el mismo vocabulario - dijo Mina a Rei

¿que? eso no es verdad - dijo Rei defendiéndose

es verdad - dijo Lita mientras todas reían

* * *

><p>buscaba algo en mi habitación, una canción en especial... busque en mi carpeta de canciones hasta que la encontré<p>

aquí esta... "_Inocencia" -_ dije mientras leía el titulo

leí la canción mientras intentaba recordar lo que paso en ese momento y supuse que esta canción me ayudaría mucho

_Flash Back_

_NOOO! - me grito apretándome fuerte el brazo - TU ERES MÍA, TU VOLVERÁS CONMIGO, TU TE CASARAS CONMIGO, TU FORMAS UNA FAMILIA CONMIGO Y SOLO CONMIGO!_

_NO! - grite tratando de soltarme - TU NO DECIDES MI FUTURO, YO LO DECIDO, SOLO YO Y NADIE MAS, KH ¡SUÉLTAME! YO NO FORMARE UNA FAMILIA CON UN IMBÉCIL COMO TU_

_LO HARÁS ME OÍSTE BIEN, YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA TIERRA Y YO DECIDO TODO - decía desesperado_

_"el no es nadie para mandarme" - pensé - "me importa un soberano pepino lo que sea..."_

_ASÍ PUES YO SOY LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA Y YO TE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTES AHORA O LLAMARE A LAS CHICAS - lo amenace enojada_

_ESO NI LO SUEÑES... - me apretó aun mas fuerte, usaba tanta fuerza que me dolía demasiado, mi brazo se me estaba poniendo rojo_

_MALDITA SEA! DARÍEN SUÉLTAME ME LASTIMAS... - le dije enojada_

_SOLO SI ACEPTAS VOLVER CONMIGO, CASARTE CONMIGO, TENER A RINI CONMIGO, FORMAR TOKIO DE CRISTAL CONMIGO... - estaba desesperado y era muy obvio pero no me ganara, no haré lo que quiere_

_NO, YO NO FORMARE NADA CONTIGO Y DEJA DE DECIR ESO, NO TIENES NO SIQUIERA DERECHO A PENSAR EN ESO YA QUE POR TU CULPA ESE FUTURO NO EXISTE - ahora si esto estaba muy mal ¿con que derecho me dice algo como eso? - NO TIENES DERECHO A PEDIR ALGO COMO ESO!... ¡SUELTAME!_

_Logre soltarme como pude pero por su culpa pise mal y sentí como mi cuerpo se venia hacia abajo, sentí un dolor muy fuerte y luego todo se volvió negro_

_Fin Flash Back_

por fin, lo logre recordar lo que paso en ese momento...

Darién fue el causante de todo esto - dije al aire. volvi a mirar la canción - ¿porque? ¿porque no puede entender que no quiero estar con el? ¿porque me hizo esto?

grrr... escuche un sonido y puse mi mano en mi estomago - tengo hambre...

salí de la habitación y camine hasta la cocina - ¡tengo hambre! ¿esta listo?

no - dijo Lita - recién voy a empezar

ahhh - me queje - tengo hambre

ya se... - dijo Rei - ¿por que no vamos a comer afuera?

¡SIIIII! - apoye la idea - ¡vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!

yo secundo la moción - dijo Mina sonriendo y agitando un mano energética mente como si saludara

bueno creo que podemos ir a comer afuera de vez en cuando - dijo Ami sonriendo

esta bien, entonces vamos - dijo Mina buscando las llaves del auto

ahh Mina - dije mirándola un poco preocupado - tu no conducirás

¿porque no? - pregunto confundida

por que casi nos matas a nosotras y a una ancianita la ultima vez - dijo Rei enojada

si... casi - dijo ella enfatizando la palabra - pero no sucedió

es igual - dije tomando las llaves - no me arriesgare a otro accidente - le entregue las llave a Ami - ten

oh, vamos - dije Mina haciendo pucheros - yo quiero conducir

Mina yo no quiero terminar en el hospital - dijo Lita

ni yo por segunda vez - le dije riendo y caminando hasta la puerta de la entrada - ya vamonos que tengo hambre

Llegamos al restaurante llamado "Élite del Sol" dicen que es muy popular y quisimos ir a ver como era, hicimos una fila eterna pero al menos logramos entrar. Nos sentamos en el medio, para el lado de la ventana y pedimos la comida.

uuhh tengo hambre - decía mientras esperábamos el almuerzo

Serena deja de reclamar - dijo Rei molesta - ya me tienes aburrida, nos dijiste eso todo el camino y aun sigues así

pero... - intente decir

pero nada - dijo Rei callándome

ahh - dije aburrida - estoy aburrida...

oye Serena - dijo Lita

dime Lita - dije mirando por la ventana

no te molestes pero... - decía despacio - veras.. ¿ya recordaste que paso en ese momento?

mire a las chicas que tenían rostros preocupados, suspire y asentí

¿que paso? - pregunto Ami

bueno pues... - dije recordando

_Flash Back_

_¡SUÉLTAME! YO NO SOY TUYA, YO NO SOY UN TROFEO EL CUAL SOLO QUIERES PARA CONTEMPLAR, YO NO SOY UN PAÑUELO QUE USAS UN SEGUNDO Y LO DESECHAS POR OTRO - le grite tratando de soltarme - AHORA SI YO TENGO NOVIO Y NO QUIERO VOLVER CONTIGO ES TU CULPA Y DE NADIE MAS_

_NO! - grite tratando de soltarme - TU NO DECIDES MI FUTURO, YO LO DECIDO, SOLO YO Y NADIE MAS, KH ¡SUÉLTAME! YO NO FORMARE UNA FAMILIA CON UN IMBÉCIL COMO TU_

_LO HARÁS ME OÍSTE BIEN, YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA TIERRA Y YO DECIDO TODO - decía desesperado_

_"el no es nadie para mandarme" - pensé - "me importa un soberano pepino lo que sea..."_

_ASÍ PUES YO SOY LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA Y YO TE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTES AHORA O LLAMARE A LAS CHICAS - lo amenace enojada_

_ESO NI LO SUEÑES... - me apretó aun mas fuerte, usaba tanta fuerza que me dolía demasiado, mi brazo se me estaba poniendo rojo_

_MALDITA SEA! DARÍEN SUÉLTAME ME LASTIMAS... - le dije enojada_

_SOLO SI ACEPTAS VOLVER CONMIGO, CASARTE CONMIGO, TENER A RINI CONMIGO, FORMAR TOKIO DE CRISTAL CONMIGO... - estaba desesperado y era muy obvio pero no me ganara, no haré lo que quiere_

_NO, YO NO FORMARE NADA CONTIGO Y DEJA DE DECIR ESO, NO TIENES NO SIQUIERA DERECHO A PENSAR EN ESO YA QUE POR TU CULPA ESE FUTURO NO EXISTE - ahora si esto estaba muy mal ¿con que derecho me dice algo como eso? - NO TIENES DERECHO A PEDIR ALGO COMO ESO!... ¡SUELTAME!_

_Logre soltarme como pude pero por su culpa pise mal y sentí como mi cuerpo se venia hacia abajo, sentí un dolor muy fuerte y luego todo se volvió negro_

_Fin Flash Back_

hubo un silencio que ninguna se dedico a romper, hasta que llego el mesero con la comida

aquí tienen Señoritas - dijo entregando los platos - ojalas les guste la comida...

el mesero se fue, mire a las chicas esperando a que alguna rompiera el silencio, cada una estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos...

juro que matare a ese imbécil - dijo Rei enojada - casi le doy un voto de confianza pensado que quizás solo fue un accidente

pero fue accidente - le dije a Rei

no, no lo fue - dijo Lita - tu acabas de decir que pareció un accidente pero no lo fue

suspire y asentí - bueno yo voy a comer de una buena vez

todas me miraron sonriendo

.: Sailor Moon :.

luego del almuerzo las chicas volvieron a su departamento y cada una se fueron a hacer sus tareas. Ami se fue a estudiar en su habitación, Mina fue a ensayar para la obra ya que la habían aceptado como protagonista, Lita fue a escribir una receta para su clase de gastronomía, Rei busco una noticia en Internet para su clase de periodismo y por ultimo Serena, ella fue a su habitación e intento tocar la guitarra pero le costo un poco.

A los minutos después llamo Jade para ver como estaba, esperando que este bien. Serena le contó y le recomendó ir a la "Élite del Sol" Jade acepto y le dio una oferta a Serena, la cual consistía en ir a Karate una vez que le quitaran el yeso de esa manera Darien no podría acercarse a ella sin salir el lastimado esta vez, Serena dijo que lo consideraría pero no estaba segura.

El resto del día se paso tranquilo hasta la hora de ir a dormir, cada una se fue a dormir porque tendrían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente, claro a excepción de Serena.


	22. Chapter 22: Reencuentro Desagradable

hola lectores ¿como estan? espero que con ganas de leer... :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre parentesis. aunque este nunca sale

GRITOS ENOJADOS - mayuscula

¡Gritos Tranquilo O Feliz! - con inicial mayuscula y con signo de exclamacion

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22:<p>

Reencuentro Desagradable

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Serena tuvo el accidente y hoy miercoles era el día en que le quitarían el Yeso. ella ya estaba feliz por que al fin se libraría de ese yeso y podría volver a caminar y no solo eso también estaba feliz porque ya tenia la mano recuperada por completo.

¡Al Fin! - dijo Serena feliz en la sala de espera

si, ya no tendremos que estar pendiente de ella - dijo Rei riendo

hay Rei, que mala - dijo Serena

es la verdad - dijo Rei encogiéndose de hombros

vamos a ver... Srta. Tsukino - dijo el Doctor que había recibido a Serena después del accidente

si... - dijo Serena feliz - ya empezaremos

exacto - sonrio el Doctor Torres - ya es hora de que ese yeso desaparezca

¡Viva! - grito feliz

ambos entraron a la habitación para quitar el yeso, unos 20 minutos después salieron pero Serena aun estaba con las muletas.

bien, sera mejor que uses muletas al menos unos 2 días para que te acostumbres a caminar - dijo el Dr. Torres

gracias - sonrió ella

bueno entonces este viernes haremos un asado para celebrar - dijo Lita sonriendo

¡Siiiii! - grito feliz Serena

* * *

><p>Después de ese día llego el viernes, Serena volvió a la universidad, claro que costo mucho sacarla de la cama ya que estaba acostumbrada a dormir hasta tarde. Una vez que llegaron a la universidad en un deportivo plateado, que es de ellas, Serena tuvo que ir a buscar a la Srta. Vial ya que Seth le dijo que ella quería hablar de algo importante.<p>

¿donde estará...? - decía Serena buscando a la Srta. Vial - oh ahí esta

Serena camino hasta la Srta. Vial - Srta. Vial... Seth me dijo que quería hablar sobre algo conmigo

así si Serena... - dijo la Srta. Vial mirándola y apoyándose en un barandal de espaldas - me alegro que estés bien, me contaron que tuviste un accidente

si... - dijo ella sonriendo - pero ya estoy bien y... ¿de que quería hablar?

parece que quieres ir al grano rápido - rió un poco la Srta. Vial - bien Serena, como has faltado mucho por causa de tu accidente te has perdidos muchos exámenes que hicimos...

ahh - dijo con un poco de desilusión Serena - eso significa que tendré que dar todas en un solo día... ¡Dios tendré que estudiar mucho! - con lagrimas falsas

calma Serena... - sonrió la Srta. Vial - veras ya se que son muchas pruebas y que es mucho para ti en un solo día asique hablamos con los demás profesores para ver que podemos hacer

Serena la miraba atenta esperando la respuesta - bien entonces decidimos que como son muchas Seria bueno que tuvieras una por dia... ya que haci te dara tiempo para repasar porque supongo que estudio mientras estaba en casa...

Serena se mordió el labio nerviosa y contesto de la misma manera - si, claro... bueno un poco

la profesora suspiro y sonrió - bueno Serena, entonces ponle empeño para que te vaya bien

esta bien - suspiro Serena

bueno Serena te dejo, si no me equivoco tu tienes artes plasticas ahora... y yo tengo que ir a dar una clase - se despidio ella

esta bien - dijo Serena - gracias

* * *

><p>Mientras eso sucede, en otro lugar no muy lejos pero tampoco muy cerca hay un chico pelinegro con una maleta, que acaba de aterrizar y bajar del avión.<p>

"Debo recuperar a Serena" - pensaba el chico con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja -"cueste lo que me cueste la recuperare. se que la hice sufrir mucho pero no es la unica que sufrió, yo también lo hice y quiero recuperarla"

el chico camino hasta la salida del aeropuerto y decide ir por ella a la universidad pero luego retira lo decidido ya que posiblemente se encuentre con los que una vez fueron sus amigos pero por esas razones de la vida ahora lo quiere matar...

"mejor iré al parque un rato" - pensaba mirando la vía por donde varios autos pasaban sin detenerse - "así podre pensar en como disculparme con ella"

* * *

><p>Serena estaba en su clase de artes plásticas creando una figura con un poco de arcilla. La figura de Serena consistía en un ángel que le recordaba algo especial, de cuando ella estaba inconsciente.<p>

vaya, Serena eso te esta quedando muy bien - dijo su compañera Alice

gracias, el tuyo también - dijo Serena mirando el trabajo de Alice que consistía en un casa de campo hermosa con una chimenea

gracias - dijo Alice

la hora se paso volando. a la hora de irse Serena decidió ir a pasear un poco antes de volver a casa ya que con el accidente que tuvo estuvo mucho tiempo en casa sin hacer nada y ahora quería caminar. De alguna manera Serena termino paseando por el parque sin saber con que o quien se podría encontrar.

Camino un rato y luego se fue a sentar. había muchas personas principalmente muchos niños pequeños que jugaban en los juegos, no muy a lo lejos Serena pudo divisar a una persona en especial, una que hacia que su furia creciera con solo verlo, una que antes amaba pero ahora detestaba, una que la miraba fijamente era muy obvio que el se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

el comenzó a caminar hacia ella, enoja, molesta pero ocultando bien sus emociones decidió hacerse la desconocida e ignorarlo.

Serena... - dijo el chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja cosa que molesto a la rubia

"¿como puede ser tan cínico?" - pensaba molesta

¿disculpa? - pregunto haciéndose la confundida - ¿te conozco?

el chico la miro con sorpresa pero luego se rió - ya Serena, no te hagas...

¿hacerme que? - volvió a preguntar

Serena ¿que te pasa? ¿porque me dices eso? - dijo ya molesto el chico

Discúlpame, pero no te conozco y no acostumbro a hablar con extraños - dijo levantándose de la banca para irse de ahí

no tu no te vas - dijo el chico tomándola del brazo - tu no te puedes ir porque yo quiero hablar contigo, te amo y quiero volver contigo y no acepto un no por respuesta-

esto hizo enojar a Serena ¿quien se creía el para mandarla? enojada solo atino a darle una cachetada en su mejilla izquierda - ¿como se atreve a mandarme? en especial porque no tengo ni idea de quien es usted...

luego de propinarle la cachetada simplemente se fue sin esperar nada

.: Sailor Moon :.

"¿que paso con Serena?" - se preguntaba el chico sobándose la mejilla con la mano - "esa chica no es mi princesa ¿por que me dijo que no me conocía?"

el chico miro la dirección por la cual ella se fue, estaba triste, enojado, desesperado. triste por que Serena le dijo que no lo conocía, enojado porque ella lo cacheteo sin razón aparente y desesperado porque al no saber que paso con ella en el accidente puede haber una posibilidad de que tenga Amnesia.

Amnesia... - el sonrió de oreja a oreja. al fin el mundo le condecía la oportunidad de estar con ella de nuevo o eso pensaba el - por fin, si ella tiene amnesia no sabe nada de mi... no sabe que paso, no sabe lo que le hice, eso significaría que tendré una oportunidad de acercarme a su corazón y volver a ganármelo.

.: Sailor Moon :.

Darién estaba tan feliz al saber que existía una posibilidad de que Serena vuelva con el que no considero el hecho de que ella tal vez mentía aunque eso no le importaría ahora. estaba decidido, el iría a buscarla a su departamento y trataría de hablar con ella... pero como ¿ fingiría ser un entregador de pizza? ¿ fingiría ser un cartero? ¿que haría para ir a su departamento?

Darién fue al hospital para ver si podría volver a su contrato y trabajar. lo que no sabia era que los medicos estaban enterados de que el fue el causante del accidente de Serena y ellos pensaban en cancelar en contrato ya que no estaban seguros que sea una buena idea tener a un medico que haya causado un accidente.

cuando llego al hospital busco a su antiguo jefe, el Sr. Gutierrez. Camino hasta su oficina pero le dijeron que estaba con el Dr. Torres, el fue al la oficina del Sr. Torres pero no encontro a ninguno de los dos aunque la busqueda no fue tan en vano ya que encontro el expediente medico de Serena. Darién lo miro y le paso la mano, justo antes de verlo alguien entro en la oficina, era el Dr. Torres

¿que haces? - pregunto molesto

yo... buscaba al Sr. Gutierres - dijo Darién nervioso y alejando la mano del expediente - me dijeron que estaba aqui

si... bien lo dijiste - Darién lo miro confundido - estaba... ahora fue a su oficina

El Dr. miro a Darien que estaba cerca del expediente - si quieres ir a buscarlo sera mejor que vayas ahora, en unos minutos mas se ira.

gracias - agradecio el y camino hasta puerta para irse pero algo lo detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miro al Dr. - ¿usted sabe si esa paciente Serena Tsukino tiene amnesia?

eso es informacion cofidencial - dijo el Dr. Torres - ella es mi paciente y no tengo porque decirle si tiene o no... solo a sus parientes o amigos que están autorizados.

"que genio" - pensó molesto Darién - es solo que soy un amigo de ella pero pude ver que paso luego de su accidente

el Dr. lo miro enojado y suspiro - no...

¿disculpe? - pregunto confundido Darién

no tiene... - dijo el Dr. - bueno, al principio solo tenia amnesia pero era temporal y según me dijo ella ya recupero todos sus recuerdos, según me dijo un tal Darién Chiba la empujo por las escaleras...

El medico no siguió hablando ya que eso no tenia porque saber Darién o eso pensaba el ya que no conocía de nada el chico que tenia enfrente y mucho menos sabia su nombre, por lo tanto no sabia que el era el responsable del accidente, por su parte Darién sintió como si le clavaran mil puñales en el corazón, no solo por saber que su princesa no tenia amnesia y el no tendría otra oportunidad si no que porque ella le mintió ¿tan mal le hizo? ¿tan mala persona es el? esas dudas comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza claro que el ya sabia la respuesta pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>Serena volvía a su departamento mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en el parque... ¿estuvo bien fingir Amnesia? ¿cuanto tiempo mas podría fingir una mentira? no tenia ninguna respuesta aunque no le importaba, se había prometido que lo ultimo que le importaría en esta vida seria Darién.<p>

entro en su departamento decidida a contarle a las chicas lo que sucedió. ahí las vio cada una metida en sus propios asuntos, juntas pero separadas. eso significaba que todas estaban en el living pero a la vez parecían separadas ya que cada una estaba en algo diferente. Rei estaba en la computadora, Mina estaba viendo una revista de modas, Lita estaba revisando un libro de recetas y Amy, bueno Amy estaba haciendo la tarea.

Chicas... - las llamo Serena, todas la miraron esperando que les hablara - tengo algo que contarles

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, es posible que me haya demorado en subirlo pero fue porque la inspiración no llegaba y no tenia tiempo jajajaja. bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.<p>

bueno el siguiente capitulo lo dividire en dos ¿porque? bueno, ya lo sabran :D

bueno creo que eso es todo y espero sus Review... con sus opiniones :D


	23. Chapter 23: Déjame En Paz Pt 1

hola lectores ¿como estan? espero que con ganas de leer... :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre parentesis. aunque este nunca sale

GRITOS ENOJADOS - mayuscula

¡Gritos Tranquilo O Feliz! - con inicial mayuscula y con signo de exclamacion

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23:<p>

Déjame En Paz Pt. 1

Chicas... - las mire a todas con un poco de preocupación - tengo algo que contarles

¿paso algo Serena? - pregunto Amy al notar mi expresión. yo solo asentí

¿es algo malo? - pregunto Mina

no, bueno si... ahhh no se - dije caminando hasta el sofá y dejándome caer

¿que paso? - pregunto Lita

hoy vi a Darién en el parque - respondí mirando el techo

ninguna respondió pero no me atreví a ver sus rostros y espere a que alguna me dijera algo

entonces es algo... ¿malo? - pregunto Mina sin saber que decir

Mina, es obvio que es algo malo - dijo Lita molesta

¿como que viste a ese inútil? - pregunto Rei enojada

mire a las chicas y me encogí de hombros - al parecer volvió

¿que le dijiste cuando te vio? - pregunto curiosa Lita

sonreí y la mira - que no lo conocía...

las chicas me miraron confundidas y sorprendidas

¿osea que fingiste... Amnesia? - pregunto Amy

sip - dije simplemente

eso explica porque es algo bueno y algo malo - rio Mina.

bueno yo no quiero seguir preocupándome por algo que no vale la pena - dije simplemente - yo solo quería decirle que el estaba de vuelta y ya lo hice...

esta bien... - dijo despacio Rei - si es lo que quieres, esta bien

genial - sonreí

pero... - dijo Lita - yo no lo quiero ver hoy

¿hoy? ¿porque hoy? - pregunte confundida

¿lo olvidaste? - pregunto Amy - hoy haremos una parrillada para celebrar que alguien esta caminando

ah es verdad - dije sonriendo pero recordé algo - chicas iré a buscar algo a mi habitación ya vuelvo.

fui a mi habitación en busca de algo en especial. camine hasta mi escritorio y la vi ahí, una carta que decía Princeton. tome la carta y la apreté con la mano y el corazón

por favor que todo salga bien - dije con los ojos cerrados

* * *

><p>vamos Seiya deja de jugar - le dijo un chico Castaño a su hermano pelinegro<p>

tranquilo cerebrito... ya sabemos que te quieres apurar para ir a ver a Amy - dijo riendo Seiya

Seiya... llevamos una hora aquí y todo es por tu culpa - se quejo su otro hermano enojado

bueno no es mi culpa que la fila este tan larga - se encogió de hombros Seiya

si lo es - dijo el rubio que estaba mirando unas cosas - si no te hubieras desaparecido, ya nos habríamos ido

los chicos están todos en el super mercado comprando la comida para la parrillada... estaban en una fila de casi una hora y que no avanzaba

ya chicos... envés de buscar culpables ¿porque no mejor esperamos tranquilos y calladitos? - dijo Seiya tratando de evadir el tema

todos supiraron derrotado

oigan ¿donde esta Nicolas? - pregunto Andrew buscándolo

no tengo ni idea - respondieron los tres

* * *

><p>llego la hora de la parrillada, las Outher ya habían llegado y por supuesto ya estaban enteradas de que Darién estaba de vuelta, Serena ya había enviado la solicitud para una beca en Princeton sin decirle a nadie y los chicos al fin salieron de la fila del super mercado.<p>

Para la sorpresa de todos Luna y Artemis habían vuelto con una noticia increíble, oficialmente la paz había vuelto al universo y ya no habrían mas invasores. las chicas fruncieron el ceño ¿de verdad habían estado todos estos meses investigando algo tan obvio? Mina fue la primera en decir lo que pensaba... que ambos se habían fugado por amor y olvidandolas. por supuesto que Luna y Artemis lo negaron... pero había algo mas, algo que estaban ocultando y la interrogante de todas era ¿que ocultan?

Al final las chicas decidieron no tomar en cuenta el comentario de Mina y olvidarse de lo que ha pasado, todas le contaron sobre la ruptura de Darién y Serena, sobre lo que paso con el accidente y sobre el accidente, por supuesto que Luna y Artemis apoyaron a Serena en su decisión de no volver con el y de fingir Amnesia aunque de esta ultima no estaban tan seguros ya que era una oportunidad para Darién.

Serena no le tomo importancia ya que el para ella era un simple desconocido. Luna se sorprendió de como Serena había madurado, aunque claro supuso que gran parte de eso debía ser por la ruptura que tenia con Darién pero se sentía feliz de saber que ya no era la misma chica inmadura aunque... hablo muy pronto ya que Serena enseguida hablo como si fuera una pequeña cosa que hizo que a Luna le corriera una gotita por la cabeza.

tengo hambre... - se quejo Mina haciendo pucheros - cuando estará listo

Mina lo acaban de poner - dijo Yaten sonriendo - no te apures que pronto estara listo

pero... - dijo ella fingiendo lagrimas - yo tengo hambre...

suenas como Serena - dijo Luna sonriendo

Luna... ¿que quisiste decir? - pregunto molesta Serena

ella solo dijo la verdad - respondió Rei haciendo enfadar mas a Serena

oye Rei no te metas en esta conversación - reclamo Serena

¿y porque no? - pregunto Rei

¡Porque No Te Incumbe! - respondió Serena gritando

Serena no grites - le dijo Amy mirandola - es muy tarde y despertaras a alguien

¿a quien podría despertar? - pregunto Nicolas riendo - son las 9 de la noche, aun están todos despiertos

babosos - susurro Serena mirando hacia otro lado

todos rieron con ese comentario, que mas que obvio que lo escucharon.

ya Serena - dijo Lita en la parrilla - no tienes que molestarte así

Luna y Rei comenzaron - se excuso ella

¿QUE DIJISTE? - dijeron ambas enojadas

nada - dijo nerviosa y con una gotita en la cabeza

los minutos se pasaron tranquilos mientras hablaban anécdotas, chistes, bromas y muchas cosas mas. Todos esperaban a que la comida estuviera lista pero las que mas la esperaban con ansias la comida eran Mina y Serena, ese dúo hacia tantas locuras que a todos les hacia reír sus locuras. cuando llego la hora de servir la comida ambas se pelearon por un pedazo de carne.

ahh ¡QUE RICO! - dijo Serena con felicidad

Serena... - le dijo Amy

ya Amy déjala tranquila - dijo Taiki sonriendole a su novia

oigan chicos... - hablo Seiya - ire a comprar unas bebidas ya se nos acabaron

dirás que se _las _acabaron - dijo Rei mirando a Serena y a Mina

ya Rei... - le dijo riendo su novio - ¿no puedes estar un día sin molestar a estos inocentes animalitos?

¿a quien le dices animal? - dijo Mina enojada pero sin gritar

Nicolas la miro nervioso mientras todos se reían inclusive Serena que por alguna razón no le hizo caso al comentario de Nicolas, lo cual es raro ya que hablaba de ella también.

Seiya salio a comprar acompañado de Andrew. buscaron unas bebidas en botellas de plásticos pero solo encontraron de litro y con botella de vidrio asique tuvieron que comprar 6 en vez de 2. Ambos llevaron 3 bebidas cada uno al departamento.

Luna miro a Nicolas, ella aun tenia una duda en su mente... ¿como era que Nicolas y Andrew sabían sobre las chicas y sus vidas como Sailor Scouts? claro que no era la unica que tenia esa duda ya que Artemis también la tenia pero a diferencia de Luna, Artemis no se pudo contener mas...

chicas hay algo que me gustaría saber... - dijo el gato blanco

¿que cosa? - pregunto Lita mirándolo

Artemis miro a Nicolas como es posible que ustedes saben sobre las Sailors Scouts? - pregunto curioso lo cual Luna esperaba la respuesta

bueno, eso fue porque una noche en la que estábamos hablando de cosas de la vida... - dijo Mina

a esta tonta se le salio enfrente de los chicos - dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos y refiriéndose a Serena

¡OYE! - le reclamo Serena

y al final no quedo de otra que contarles la verdad - siguió Amy ignorando el comentario de Serena

ya veo - susurro Luna - tratándose de Serena, es normal que suelte la información como si nada

¿sabes Luna? estoy pensando seriamente en dejarte viviendo en la calle - bromeo Serena cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados pero luego sonrió mostrando los dientes y sin abrir los ojos

tal pareces que aun eres una niña - dijo Luna mirándola y sentándose en su regazo

¿que mas esperabas? - se encogió de hombros Serena

la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Seiya y Andrew con botellas de bebidas

tardaron un poco chicos - dijo sarcástica Lita sonriendo

bueno lo que importa es que ya llegamos - dijo Andrew dejando las botellas en la mesa

¿porque de vidrio? - pregunto Yaten

eran las únicas que habían - respondió Seiya

Se escucharon unos golpes provenientes de la puerta. todos estaban sorprendidos ya que no sabían quien podría estar aquí a esta hora, ya que todos estaban dentro

¿esperan a alguien? - pregunto Yaten

todas negaron con la cabeza y Serena se levanto a abrir la puerta. Una vez que la abrio se encontro con un pelinegro enojado que le grito en la cara

¡MENTIROSA! - Serena sorprendida no sabia que hacer mientras Darién la empujo dentro del departamento y entro como si estuviera en su propia casa.

oye ¿que te pasa? - le dijo molesta por empujarla - este es mi departamento

¡ESO ME IMPORTA POCO! - grito enojado - ¡TU ME MENTISTE! DIJISTE QUE TENIAS AMNESIA PERO ERA MENTIRA

haber, haber, haber primero nunca dije que tenia amnesia, tu sólito pensaste eso - dijo apuntando - y dos no puedes venir y gritar como si estuvieran en tu propia casa

Darién fruncio el ceño enojado - PERO DIJISTE QUE NO ME CONOCÍAS Y...

exacto - dijo Serena enojada pero aguantándose las ganas de gritar - dije que no te conocía porque para mi... tu ahora eres un desconocido

Darién enojado la tomo de los brazón y la aprisiono contra la pared sin dejarle salida - suéltame ¿que eres? ¿un animal?

SE ACABO, ME CANSE DE SER BUENO CONTIGO - grito Darién - ¡TU Y YO VOLVEREMOS AHORA QUIERAS O NO!

Darién estaba enojado y no se dio cuenta de que Haruka lo había empujado logrando que liberara a Serena

¿QUE TE PASA? ESTO NO ES CONTIGO - grito enojado a Haruka

claro que es conmigo - dijo Haruka enojada - si te metes con ella atente a las consecuencias... te metes conmigo

VETE... - le grito enojado - ESTO ES DE ELLA CONMIGO.

no, tu vete de aquí - le dijo Serena seria - te dije que eres un desconocido para mi y como te dije en el parque no acostumbro a hablar con extraños

pero yo no soy un extraño Serena - dijo tratando de calmarse Darién - yo soy la persona con quien tu ibas a casarte, la persona de quien te enamoraste

tu lo dijiste, enamoraste, pasado ahora vete de aquí - dijo apuntando hacia la puerta enojada pero aun conteniéndose las ganas de gritar

¡NO! - grito enojado - YO NO ME IRÉ

sera mejor que te vayas - dijo Andrew con un poco de coraje

NO ES TU CASA - le grito enojado

TAMPOCO LA TUYA - dijo estallando del enojo Andrew

¡se acabo! - grito enojada Serena - tu te vas ahora o llamare a la policía

Serena no puedes hacerme esto - dijo Darién - yo no he hecho nada malo para que me trates así

Serena sintió que esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, esto no lo iba a tolerar y mucho menos en su propia casa.

¡QUE NO HAS HECHO NADA MALO! ¿OI BIEN? - grito enojada - ERES UN...

¡Serena! - Amy evito que Serena completara la oración

Serena se callo y miro a Darién enojado - vete y no digas mas estupidez que tu hiciste todo lo malo

¿que hice? - tal parece que Darién se le olvido lo que hizo

AHHH SE TE OLVIDO ¿QUIERES QUE TE REFRESQUE LA MEMORIA? - pregunto con memoria - BIEN, TE LO DIRÉ... TODO COMENZÓ CON TU ENGAÑO, ¿OLVIDASTE ESO? TU ME ENGAÑASTE CON UNA CUALQUIERA, UNA MALDITA RAMERA Y AL PARECER NO TUVISTE NI SIQUIERA CONCIENCIA PARA TERMINAR CONMIGO ANTES DE EMPEZAR OTRA RELACION... ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN COMO SI FUERA UN PELUCHE QUE SE PUEDE COSER, JUGASTE CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS, Y LO PEOR DE TODO TRAICIONASTE MI CONFIANZA Y NO TE IMPORTO UN LA MÍNIMA PIZCA DE SABER QUE PASARÍA CON UNA PEQUEÑA QUE NO TENIA EL DERECHO DE SABER... Y POR SI NO SABES DE QUIEN HABLO, ES RINI. LUEGO VINO TU TONTA LOCURA DE QUERER VOLVER SOLO PORQUE ESA ESTÚPIDA ROMPIÓ CONTIGO, PARA QUE SEPAS YO NO SOY UN PREMIO DE O CONSUELO, QUERÍAS VOLVER CONMIGO SOLO AL ENTERARTE QUE EL FUTURO QUE UNA VEZ CONOCIMOS NO EXISTIRÍA, ¡CLARO QUE NO EXISTE! SI TU LO MATASTE, VIENES COMO SI NADA DICIENDO QUE EMPECEMOS DE 0. Y PARA REMATAR TU ULTIMA ACCIÓN, EL "ACCIDENTE", NO ESPERA NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE PORQUE TU ME TIRASTE POR LAS ESCALERAS, Y HUISTE COMO COBARDE SIN SIQUIERA DISCULPARTE... AH Y LUEGO VUELVES COMO SI NADA CON LA MISMA IDEA TONTA EN LA CABEZA, LA IDEA DE VOLVER CONMIGO AUN SABIENDO LA RESPUESTA. ¿TU SABIAS QUE POR CULPA DE TU ESTÚPIDO "ACCIDENTE YO TENIA UNA PIERNA QUEBRADA, UNA MANO PARALIZADA, AMNESIA TEMPORAL Y LAS MARCAS QUE ME DEJASTE EN EL BRAZO? NO CLARO QUE NO, PORQUE COMO DIJE DECIDISTE HUIR COMO COBARDE. POR TU CULPA YO NO PUDE TOCAR MÚSICA POR CASI CUATRO MESES, POR TU CULPA YO NO PUDE CAMINAR POR CASI CUATRO MESES, POR TU CULPA NO PUDE RECORDAR QUE PASO EN ESE MOMENTO POR CASI 2 MESES, POR TU CULPA PERDÍ LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTUDIAR EN NEW JERSEY, POR TU CULPA Y SOLO POR TU CULPA ESTUVE SUFRIENDO TODOS ESTOS MESES POR CULPA DE TU MALDITO ENGAÑO...

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>bueno... aquí el siguiente capitulo, quisas exagere un poco al final pero sentía que ya era hora de que Serena le echara en cara todo a Darién ahora la pregunta del millón ¿que pasara a hora?<p>

eso es un misterio (para ustedes claro) askjaskjsa bueno espero sus Review y gracias por sus comentarios siempre me hacen sentir feliz oh y otra cosa

la aparición de Luna y Artemis no estaba planificada... se me había olvidado que ellos existían askjaskasjksj pero con su aparición hay un secreto oculto

espero sus Review... :D


	24. Chapter 24: Déjame En Paz Pt 2

hola lectores ¿como estan? espero que con ganas de leer... :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre parentesis. aunque este nunca sale

GRITOS ENOJADOS - mayuscula

¡Gritos Tranquilo O Feliz! - con inicial mayuscula y con signo de exclamacion

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23:<p>

Déjame En Paz Pt. 2

AHHH SE TE OLVIDO ¿QUIERES QUE TE REFRESQUE LA MEMORIA? - pregunto con ironía - BIEN, TE LO DIRÉ... TODO COMENZÓ CON TU ENGAÑO, ¿OLVIDASTE ESO? TU ME ENGAÑASTE CON UNA CUALQUIERA, UNA MALDITA RAMERA Y AL PARECER NO TUVISTE NI SIQUIERA CONCIENCIA PARA TERMINAR CONMIGO ANTES DE EMPEZAR OTRA RELACIÓN... ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN COMO SI FUERA UN PELUCHE QUE SE PUEDE COSER, JUGASTE CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS, Y LO PEOR DE TODO TRAICIONASTE MI CONFIANZA Y NO TE IMPORTO UN LA MÍNIMA PIZCA DE SABER QUE PASARÍA CON UNA PEQUEÑA QUE NO TENIA EL DERECHO DE SABER... Y POR SI NO SABES DE QUIEN HABLO, ES RINI. LUEGO VINO TU TONTA LOCURA DE QUERER VOLVER SOLO PORQUE ESA ESTÚPIDA ROMPIÓ CONTIGO, PARA QUE SEPAS YO NO SOY UN PREMIO DE O CONSUELO, QUERÍAS VOLVER CONMIGO SOLO AL ENTERARTE QUE EL FUTURO QUE UNA VEZ CONOCIMOS NO EXISTIRÍA, ¡CLARO QUE NO EXISTE! SI TU LO MATASTE, VIENES COMO SI NADA DICIENDO QUE EMPECEMOS DE 0. Y PARA REMATAR TU ULTIMA ACCIÓN, EL "ACCIDENTE", NO ESPERA NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE PORQUE TU ME TIRASTE POR LAS ESCALERAS, Y HUISTE COMO COBARDE SIN SIQUIERA DISCULPARTE... AH Y LUEGO VUELVES COMO SI NADA CON LA MISMA IDEA TONTA EN LA CABEZA, LA IDEA DE VOLVER CONMIGO AUN SABIENDO LA RESPUESTA. ¿TU SABIAS QUE POR CULPA DE TU ESTÚPIDO "ACCIDENTE YO TENIA UNA PIERNA QUEBRADA, UNA MANO PARALIZADA, AMNESIA TEMPORAL Y LAS MARCAS QUE ME DEJASTE EN EL BRAZO? NO CLARO QUE NO, PORQUE COMO DIJE DECIDISTE HUIR COMO COBARDE. POR TU CULPA YO NO PUDE TOCAR MÚSICA POR CASI CUATRO MESES, POR TU CULPA YO NO PUDE CAMINAR POR CASI CUATRO MESES, POR TU CULPA NO PUDE RECORDAR QUE PASO EN ESE MOMENTO POR CASI 2 MESES, POR TU CULPA PERDÍ LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTUDIAR EN NEW JERSEY, POR TU CULPA Y SOLO POR TU CULPA ESTUVE SUFRIENDO TODOS ESTOS MESES POR CULPA DE TU MALDITO ENGAÑO...

Darién la mira en estado de Shock ¿de verdad por culpa de el sufrió tanto? ¿el causo todo esto por culpa de un error?. Darién parecía estar en shock, es mas casi no daba señales de vida.

Serena al ver que no pensaba responder retrocede y se va a tomar un vaso de agua para calmarse un poco mientras Darién pareció reaccionar al oír sus pasos...

Serena... - dice con voz dolida - yo no quise que esto pasara... yo... de verdad créeme, nunca te haría daño intencionalmente

lo cierto es... - dijo Serena deteniéndose a medio camino - que ya no se que creerte Darién... Primero me dices que tu amor por mi es mas grande que el universo y luego vas y me engañas con la primera que se te cruza... me dices que nunca me mentirías pero luego vas y me mientes al engañarme, me dices que no me lastimarías pero vas y me lastimas al engañarme... ¿no lo entiendes Darién? todo esta historia, todo este tiempo se ha basado en una sola cosa... un engaño.

Serena... por favor discúlpame por hacerte sufrir tanto yo... yo estoy arrepentido de haber cometido este error... - dijo el triste y con voz cortada

¿cuando dejaras de llamarle error? - pregunto molesta - esto no fue un error... ya te lo dije

no Serena... este fue el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida... te per.. perdí a ti... a Rini... perdí a la unica... a la unica familia que tenia y todo por un estúpido error - dijo el golpeando la pared con un puño

Serena lo miro con pena, en cierto modo le dolía verlo haci, pero ella ya tomo una decisión y desde ahora Darién ya no era parte de su vida - Perdóname Serena... por favor perdóname... no se que mas hacer te necesito conmigo, te necesito a ti y a Rini, las amo, las amo a ambas y nunca quise hacerte esto... tu eres mi razón de vivir, eres mi vida... te amo...

Serena se ríe en burla y habla con ironía - ¿tu razón de vivir? ¿soy tu vida? tienes toda la razón pero... tu no eres mi razón de vivir, eres la razón de mis problemas... no eres mi vida, eres mi desgracia... - dijo Serena mirándolo

Serena yo... - Darién cayo de rodillas - vuelve conmigo... te necesito

pues yo no - le dice tranquila - que te quede claro y quiero que te vayas de mi casa ¡Ahora!

no Serena... por favor te lo ruego... vuelve conmigo, vuelve a ser mi novia - lagrimas corrieron de sus ojos - construyamos ese hermoso futuro juntos, por favor Princesa...

no me llames princesa... - le dijo Serena mirándolo, no fríamente, no dulcemente, no indiferentemente, no enojada, no molesta... si no que tristemente - yo ya no soy tu princesa... no soy tu Serena, no soy tu amor, no soy tu futuro, no soy nada tuyo... ahora o te vas por las buenas o te vas por las malas

¡No! - Darién se levanto del suelo pero tenia la mirada fija en el - NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE TU VUELVAS A DONDE PERTENECES... A MI LADO, CONMIGO Y NADIE MAS

yo no soy un objeto... - le dijo Serena - ¡VE-TE!

¡NO! NO ME IRÉ HASTA TENER LO QUE QUIERO - dijo decidido - NO ME IRÉ HASTA TENERTE CONMIGO...

¡VETE AHORA! - la paciencia de Serena se volvió a ir... ahora si estaba enojada de nuevo - SI NO TE VAS TE JURO QUE...

¿ME JURAS QUE...? - pregunto interrumpiéndola

Serena enojada hizo aparecer el Cristal de Plata en la palma de su mano junto con el broche...

¿Serena que harás? - pregunto Michiru preocupada ya que hasta el momento todas veían la situación sin hablar ni entrometerse en la discusión

dime una sola razón para volver contigo - hablo Serena mirándolo fijamente e ignorando la pregunta de Michiru

porque te amo... - respondió siendo sincero

pero yo no... - dijo ella levantando la cejas

tu eres la Princesa de la Luna y yo el Príncipe de la Tierra - dijo el sonriendo - nuestro destino es estar juntos, casarnos, tener una hija, formar Tokio de Cristal juntos... todo ese futuro lo tendremos gracias a eso... a que somos los Príncipes

Serena sonrió pero no feliz, no maliciosamente si que satisfactoriamente - eso quería oír...

Darién sonrió con sorpresa y los demás solo están sorprendidos ¿de verdad iban a volver?

entonces... somos novios de nuevo - pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

yo no dije eso - dijo con la misma sonrisa - este broche me identifica como Sailor Moon... protectora de la tierra aunque claro no tiene sentido ya que este no es mi planeta guardián... y desde ahora tu te encargas de cuidar tu planeta porque yo ya no lo haré mas - Serena tiro el broche al suelo con fuerza y lo piso rompiéndolo en mil pedazos

¡Serena! - dijeron todos sorprendidos

este Cristal... me representa como la Princesa de la Luna... con este cristal yo soy considerada la Princesa de la Luna y si algo le sucede al Cristal yo dejare de ser la Princesa de la Luna ademas de corro el riesgo de morir - dijo Serena. todos se aliviados pensando que ella lo destruiría y si lo destruiría ella también moriria pero al parecer era muy pronto para aliviarse ya que no prestaron atención a lo que Serena quiso decir... Serena estrello el cristal de plata contra el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos

¡Serena! ¿que has hecho? - pregunto Darién preocupado. a lo que Serena sonrió

tener mi libertad... - dijo ella feliz - sin un broche de transfromacion yo tengo mi vida lejos de las batallas y sin un cristal de plata ya no soy princesa... soy una chica normal, sin poderes, sin magia, solo normal... y eso significa que mi destino lo elijo yo... no tu, no Setsuna, no Haruka, no Seiya, no las chicas... solo yo.

Darién sorprendido intenta analizar lo que quiso decir con eso hasta que lo entiende... ella renuncio a su puesto como princesa y si no es la princesa... ese futuro que debía tener con ella ahora si no podrá tenerlo ya que ella esta en todo el derecho de decidir lo que quiere...

sera mejor que te vayas... - dijo Serena - ya no soy una Princesa para exigirte que te vayas... pero esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que quiera...

Darién dolido se queda parado mirando los fragmentos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo, no quiere irse, quiere estar viviendo una pesadilla, el quiere saber que es una pesadilla y así despertar para encontrarse a Serena sonriendo le como siempre diciendo que lo ama a el y solo a el...

Serena al ver que Darién no reacciona camina hasta la mesa y toma una botella de vidrio que esta llena de bebida, no le importo el contenido ni lo que iba hacer, levanto la botella y la estrello contra la mesa causando que el liquido caiga por todos lados, causando que de sus manos corra un liquido rojo, causando que los vidrios se esparcieran por todo el departamento y causando que Darién vuelva a la realidad...

El la mira sorprendido y asustado... se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia nada mas que hacer, ella ya renuncio a todo por culpa del y ahora... ahora no le queda nada a ninguno, bueno en realidad solo a el ya que ella tiene a sus amigas que la apoyan en todo.

lo siento... - susurro triste - siento todo el daño que te cause, siento todo lo que hice... tu ganas... me iré y no volveré a molestarte mas... eres libre... siempre lo has sido pero desde que insistí en querer volver contigo yo...

Darién - lo interrumpió ella - no me interesa escucharte... vete ahora

La rubia estaba consciente de que esta noche había sido muy dura con el pero estaba arta, estaba arta de su actitud de cachorro arrepentido, estaba arta de que el creyera que es un premio de consuelo, estaba arta de que el creyera que puede engañarla y luego pedirle que vuelvan como si nada y mas encima poner de excusa un futuro que el destruyo... pero sobre todo estaba arta de la vida... estaba arta de seguir viviendo... el la mato en vida... y de eso le costaría mucho volver a la vida, esa vida que ella tenia, esa vida alegre e inocente que tenia...

Darién se dio la vuelta y se marcho del departamento, bajo las escaleras y subió a su auto con dirección a su casa

* * *

><p>la continuacion chan chan chan chan... quisas quedo un poco corto pro ya es muy tarde y me retan si me ven con el pc prendido ajajaj<p>

dejen Review...


	25. Chapter 25: Respuesta de Princeton

hola lectores ¿como estan? espero que con ganas de leer... :D

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre parentesis. aunque este nunca sale

GRITOS ENOJADOS - mayuscula

¡Gritos Tranquilo O Feliz! - con inicial mayuscula y con signo de exclamacion

- Declaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>~ Sailor Moon la vida continua ~<p>

Capitulo 25:

Respuesta de Princeton

Darién se dio la vuelta y se marcho del departamento, bajo las escaleras y subió a su auto con dirección a su casa. Luego de que Darién se fue Serena se cruzo de brazos molesta y gruñe, camina hasta la mesa donde dejo el desastre con la botella de vidrio, tomo las llaves del auto y sale sin decir donde va o cuando volverá e ignorando los llamados de sus amigas.

Serena condice enojada a casa de Jade, en este momento necesitaba un consejo de ella, ahora mas que nunca. Al llegar a casa de Jade golpea desesperadamente la puerta hasta que abren la puerta. Jade mira a Serena extrañada ya eran las 11 de la noche y no esperaba verla ahi parada al frente de ella con un liquido rojo que corría de su mano.

Serena ¿que haces aquí? y ¿porque golpeabas mi puerta de esa manera? - dijo Jade molesta cruzandose de brazos - ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?

estoy aquí por que no sabia donde mas ir, necesito que me ayudes y no, no se que hora es - respondió Serena

pasa - suspiro Jade dejándola entrar - ¿que sucedió?

los chicos hicieron algo así como una fiesta por mi recuperación - explico Serena sentada en el sofá - pero Darién se apareció, rogando que volviera con el... tu sabes lo de siempre

ok... ¿que fue tan malo esta vez? - pregunto Jade caminando hacia la cocina

pues... tu sabes le volví a dejar claro que no quería volver con el, y le recordé todo lo que pase por culpa de el - dijo agachando la mirada

¿lo del engaño hasta el accidente? - pregunto Jade levantando una ceja, Serena asintió

¿que paso? - pregunto ella

creo que quedo en estado de shock o algo parecido - respondió Serena

ya veo... - dijo Jade caminando al fosa con dos tazas de té

el se fue, creo que ya entendió y no volverá a molestar - dijo Serena recibiendo una taza

eso es bueno... ¿cual es el problema? - pregunto aun confundida

el problema es que sin pensar rompí mi broche de transformación y el Cristal de Plata - respondió Serena apretando la taza con ambas manos

español por favor - dijo Jade confundida

el broche de transformación es con lo que me transformo en Sailor Moon y el Cristal de Plata es una herencia de la familia, es un cristal muy poderoso - respondió alterada

osea que rompiste ambas cosas - dijo Jade entendiendo un poco

si... - asintió Serena triste

Jade miro a Serena preocupada ya entendía el problema, sin el broche no hay Sailor Moon, y sin Sailor Moon no hay paz en la tierra, sin el Cristal de Plata Sailor Moon no tendría poder para ganar aunque claro Sailor Moon ya no existía...

creo que ahora las únicas que pueden salvar la Tierra son las demás Sailors Scouts - dijo Jade rompiendo el silencio

no... - negó Serena - Tuxedo Mask es el único que salvara la Tierra... las Scouts han decidido que ya no ayudaran a proteger la tierra ya que a la unica que deben proteger es a mi...

es un lindo gesto - dijo Jade sonriendo pero luego hablo irónicamente - sacrificar la tierra por una princesa que no es de aquí... es fabuloso

Serena rió ante la ironía que uso. miro el reloj y suspiro - es muy tarde

si... - Jade le entrego un paño húmedo y unas vendas

¿para? - pregunto Serena

quítate la sangre seca y venda esa mano... - respondió pero rió enseguida - ¿porque sera que siempre te encuentro sangrando?

Serena también rió e hizo lo que le dijo. - oye podría quedarme aquí... esta noche

claro... solo llama a tus amigas y avísales - respondió Jade

Serena hizo lo que dijo y llamo a las chicas, les dijo que nos se preocuparas que estaba en casa de Jade sana y salva, que pasaría la noche ahí aunque a Rei no le gusto la idea, le pidió la dirección, ellas la irían a buscar pero Serena dijo que estaría bien.

Ella paso la noche en casa de Jade como dijo, Jade le dijo que durmiera en el cuarto de invitados. la noche fue tranquila y misteriosa ya que ocurrió algo impresionante al momento de que Serena se fue a dormir, se sentó un segundo en la cama deseando que todo volviera a la normalidad, refiriéndose a que Darién la deje tranquila y ella sea feliz como una chica normal pero el destino siempre tiene algo preparado. El pecho de Serena comenzó a brillar de un color rosado, era su corazón o eso creyó ella, del brillo salio un pequeño broche que ella usaba para transformarse en Sailor Moon.

Serena tomo el broche sorprendida, no podía creerlo ella juraba que lo había destruido y que esos pedazos aun seguían en el suelo de su casa. Abrió el broche fijándose en un pequeño Cristal con un brillo plateado precioso, era el Cristal de Plata. Serena lo tomo sorprendida, lo miro por un segundo y sin ser consciente sonrió ante el hecho de que el Cristal aun estaba bien, cosa que no entendía de como podía estar completo. Una sola idea se cruzo por la mente de Serena, era que no podía escapar de su destino pero si de su futuro...

Serena entendió que ella era la princesa por derecho y nadie ni nada podría evitarlo, también era Sailor Moon la guerra que lucha por el amor y la justicia o eso solía hacer ya que ahora todo dependía de Darién. Ella era la Princesa ese era su destino pero su Futuro lo elige ella, ella no se casaría con Darién pero seguiría siendo la Princesa de la Luna.

A la mañana siguiente Serena volvió a su departamento en el auto plateado que compraron todas. Al llegar al edificio estaciono el auto, entro al edificio subió el ascensor y marco el numero 10. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo Serena camino hasta su departamento, abrió las puertas y vio que el interior estaba ordenado, las chicas no estaban y todo cristal y vidrio roto fue limpiado. Serena dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y camino hasta el basurero de la cocina solo para encontrar que la bolsa ya había sido sacada. al volver a la sala miro la puerta de la entrada donde había una carta tirada en el suelo.

Camino hasta la puerta y recogió la carta del suelo, la carta estaba destina a ella y venia de New Jersey... probablemente era de Princeton. Serena sonrió y se fue a la cocina, saco un cartón de leche y la virtio en un vaso para tomarla mientras leía.

Abrió la carta y bebió un poco de leche pero rápida mente lo escupió al leer la respuesta de Princeton.

_Srta. Serena Tsukino_

_La universidad de Princeton estaría encantado de aceptarla en esta universidad, sus conocimiento en música son __increíbles_

_al igual que su don para tocar cualquier __instrumento musical con solo escucharlo una vez, sinceramente se nota que es _

_una prodigio de la música, aunque desgraciadamente se le debe informar que su solicitud para la beca ha sido rechazada._

_Esperamos que esto no le haya molestado, pensamos que usted tiene mucho talento pero nos hemos enterado de un accidente_

_que tuvo y eso le perjudico un poco ya que no ha tocado por un tiempo._

_Con todo respeto Srta. Tsukino esperamos que presente otra solicitud el año entrante ya que al menos ya tendra un poco mas _

_de posibilidades para entrar. para cualquier consulta llame al numero xxxxxxxx que es de la oficina del decano de Princeton_

_Nuestras mas sinceras disculpas, Princeton_

__Serena estaba que se desmayaba y no seria para bien, no lo podía creer ¡Fue Rechazada! no entro a Princeton... su sueño de convertirse en una gran artista en la música se ha ido por la borda.

Sus manos temblaban aun no podía respirar bien ¿¡En Que Momento Dejo De Respirar! escucho la puerta abrirse, en ese momento volvió a la realidad. Arrugo la carta y la tiro al basurero junto con el cartón de leche sin importar que aun estaba lleno de esa manera nadie vería la carta.

Salio de la cocina aun temblando pero fingiendo que nada había pasado aunque no era muy buena en eso

¡Hola Serena! - saludo Ami al verla salir de la cocina - que bueno que ya llegaste, casi nos mataste del susto cuando saliste enojada

Serena vio a Ami y Lita que había entrado y dejado unos bolsos en la mesa, según recordaba era sábado y no habían clases pero seguro salieron por ahi.

hola chicas - las saludo nerviosa - siento lo de anoche

esta bien - dijo Lita - lo importante es que ya estas aquí y estas bien

Serena no aguanto mas la curiosidad que la estaba matando, tenia que saber que paso con el cristal de plata, con el broche.

chicas... ¿que paso con los pedazos del Cristal de Plata? - pregunto nerviosa

ahh - soltaron ambas y se miraron antes de responder

veras Serena... - hablo Lita - ayer después de que te fuiste limpiamos el desastre... lo tiramos a la basura

ya veo hoy es sábado... - dijo Serena en casi un susurro - hoy paso la basura

si... - dijo Ami en un susurro

Serena se va a sentar al sillón y enciende la tv pero luego mira a Ami y Lita que hacen lo mismo que ella

¿donde están Rei y Mina? - pregunto ella

Mina tenia un ensayo para una obra - respondió Lita

y Rei esta buscando una noticia para su evento de periodismo - dijo Ami

eso significa que estaremos solo las 3 - dijo Serena mirando el techo

grrrr se escucho en la habitación - tengo hambre - dijo Serena poniendo una mano sobre su estomago

yo preparare algo - dijo Lita caminando hacia la cocina

por cierto, aun faltan Luna y Artemis - dijo Serena mirando a Ami

fueron con Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru - respondió ella - vendrán en la noche...

esta bien - dijo Serena

¿estas bien? - pregunto Ami notando que la chica estaba un poco preocupada por algo

ah, si - dijo Serena mirando a Ami - no te preocupes

la verdad es que pareces que eres tu la que esta preocupada - dijo Ami mirándola - ¿sucedió algo anoche en casa de Jade?

Serena sintió deseos de contarle a Ami sobre lo del broche y el Cristal de Plata pero no sabia como decirle así que prefirió callar... y lo de la carta de Princeton era un hecho de que no lo contaría nunca, si no les había dicho que había enviado la carta no tenia caso decirle que la rechazaron así que prefirió sonreír fingiendo que no sucedía nada malo.

Serena... - dijo Lita saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa - mira que encontré, había una torta en el refrigerador.

Serena se sorprendió, lo cierto es que al ver que tenia la respuesta de Princeton olvido revisar si había algo para comer, sonrió y corrió a la cocina a buscar un pedazo.

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>holaa mis lectores favoritos, siento que últimamente no haya actualizado es solo que he estado pendiente de mi nuevo Fics "El Camino de la Luz" que me gustaría que leyeran también... ustedes saben es publicidad jajajajajaja<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y siento si salio algo corto es solo que no sabia que mas poner ya que se me fueron las ideas al cielo y nunca volvieron... bueno eso es todo por hoy... creo


	26. Chapter 26:Me rindo, Quiero ser tu Amigo

hola lectores ¿como estan? espero que con ganas de leer... :D

Bueno, quiero decirles que aun no abandono este fics es solo que me había concentrado mas en subir el otro "el camino de la luz" otra que quiero decirles es que... estoy pensando en hacer 30 capítulos... eso significa que solo faltan 4 contando este que aun no leen porque están leyendo esta nota miaa kasjaskj bueno los dejo con el siguiente capitulo aahh pero antes

Este capitulo se supone que habla después de que Darién se fue del departamento de las chicas, es lo que paso con Darién después...

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre parentesis. aunque este nunca sale

GRITOS ENOJADOS - mayuscula

¡Gritos Tranquilo O Feliz! - con inicial mayuscula y con signo de exclamacion

- Disclaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>~ Sailor Moon la vida continua ~<p>

Capitulo 26:

Me rindo pero quiero ser tu amigo

Darién se dio la vuelta y se marcho del departamento, bajo las escaleras y subió a su auto con dirección a su casa

"Hice mal... ahora lo se, te perdí.. y es para siempre" - pensaba Darién mientras salia - "aunque sea me gustaría ser tu amigo... pero se que no me lo permitirías despues de todo el dolor que te cause"

Darién dolido sin saber que hacer, estaciona el auto y camina sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar a aquel lugar en que le confeso todo su amor a ella, la mujer que ama y siempre amara.

El camino hasta el barandal y se apoyo mientras recordaba aquel momento de su vida

_Flash Back_

_El cielo estaba estrellado y una hermosa pareja estaba mirando el cielo. La noche parecía mágica, no miento, ¡La Noche Era Mágica!_

_Darién... - dijo la rubia_

_Dime - hablo el chico de pelo negro azulado_

_¿de verdad me quieres mucho? - pregunto la rubia_

_hubo un silencio antes de que el respondiera - si... - fue lo único que dijo_

_la rubia se agarro del brazo de su novio y volvió a preguntar - ¿de verdad?_

_si - respondió el_

_¿como cuanto? - pregunto ella con un sonrojo notorio_

_¿porque me preguntas eso ahora? - pregunto ahora el levantando la mirada pero sin dejar de ver a su novia_

_dime... ¿como cuanto? - volvió a preguntar ella_

_bien te lo diré - dijo el cerrando los ojos por un instante - mi amor por ti... es mas grande que el universo_

_la rubia lo miro sonriendo, esa simple oración era todo lo que ella quería escuchar, era todo lo que siempre anhelo escuchar. Ambos se miraron sonriendo y sellaron ese Amor que los unía con un hermoso y tierno beso a la luz de la Luna, la cual parecía que le sonreía feliz a los dos amantes_

_Fin Flash Back_

Esa noche tu fuiste la unica testigo que hubo cuando confesamos nuestro amor... - dijo Darién a la Luna - lastima que hoy solo eres testigo de que soy un asco de persona... tal vez merezco todo por lo que estoy pasando, yo no sabia que le cause tanto dolor a mi Princesa... o bueno, a la que solía ser mi Princesa. Si tan solo jamas hubiera conocido a Yumi... pero se que el "Hubiera" no existe, y estoy consciente de lo que hice.

Darién le contaba sus penas a la unica amiga que le quedaba, pues perdió todo lo que amo y por lo que una vez lucho... perdió al amor de su vida, a la que algún día iba a ser su hija, a su mujer amigo, la confianza que las amigas de su novia... no perdón, ex novia, depositaron en el, perdió a su unica familia que le quedaba... pero sobre todo perdió el respeto que todos tenían por el, perdió la confianza que todos tenían en el, perdió todo lo que ama.

Darién estaba tan metido en sus penas que no se dio cuenta de que alguien que pasaba por ahí lo estaba observando, era Andrew, que de un momento salio de la fiesta para buscar a Serena que había salido enojada con las llaves del auto.

Merezco sufrir... solo soy un pobre tonto que nunca mereció el amor que ella me dio, un pobre tonto que se enamoro de ella pero no la supo valorar - dijo a si mismo con voz penosa

yo diría que eres peor que un pobre tonto - dijo con voz dura Andrew a sus espaldas - eres un tonto que merece haber perdido lo que una vez tuvo

Darién se da la vuelta solo para encontrarse a su ex mejor amigo con una mirada dura como queriendo controlarse para no golpearlo

creo que tienes razón, merezco eso y mucho mas - dijo Darién con pena

no creas que solo por decir eso vas a hacer que te tenga lastima... porque eso seria caer bajo - dijo Andrew dándose cuenta de lo que Darién trataba de hacer

Darién lo miro tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir - DIME QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA... ME EQUIVOQUE ¿SI? ESTOY CONSIENTE DE ESO, TAMBIÉN SE QUE MEREZCO LO QUE ME PASO PERO SE QUE NO MEREZCO SUFRIR TANTO... APRENDERÉ MI LECCIÓN, ES MAS CREO QUE YA PAGUE POR ESO ¿NO? LA PERDÍ, LA PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE... MIENTRAS YO ESTOY AQUÍ LLORANDO MIS PENAS, ELLA ESTA ALLÁ EN EL DEPARTAMENTO CON TODOS SUS AMIGOS RIENDO, SONRIENDO, SIENDO FELIZ... ELLA PROBABLEMENTE TENDRÁ UN NUEVO NOVIO PUES YA NO ME AMA... PERO YO, YO ESTARÉ SIEMPRE SOLO PORQUE ACABO NO SOLO DE DESTROZAR SU CORAZÓN Y LOGRAR QUE YA NO ME AME, SI NO QUE DESTRUÍ LA POSIBILIDAD DE TENER UNA FAMILIA CON ELLA... DESTRUÍ LA POSIBILIDAD DE TENER A ESA HERMOSA HIJA QUE VINO DEL FUTURO AQUELLA VEZ... ¿NO CREES QUE YA SUFRÍ DEMASIADO...?

Andrew miro a Darién con mirada dura pero aun así debía admitirlo... si el quería que sintiera pena por el, lo había logrado pero no se iba a dejar vencer.

JA NO ME HAGAS REÍR - dijo Andrew riendo y aplaudiendo con ironía - BRAVO, BRAVO, BRAVO... DARIÉN... AHORA SE QUE SIEMPRE FUISTE UN PATÁN DE LO PERO QUE NO PUEDE DARSE CUENTA DE NADA, NI SIQUIERA EN LAS PEORES CIRCUNSTANCIAS

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Darién molesto

CREES QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SUFRE... AUN CUANDO DICES SABER QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN SUFRIÓ, NO SABES QUE FUE ASÍ ¿PORQUE? PORQUE TU NO LA VISTE, NO VISTE SU MIRADA APAGADA, NO LA VISTE CUANDO ESTABA RODEADA DE SOLEDAD AUN CUANDO ESTABA CON SUS MEJORES AMIGAS, NO LA VISTE CAER EN DEPRESIÓN ¿Y SABES PORQUE? PORQUE FUISTE UN MISERABLE COBARDE Y ARRANCASTE LUEGO DE HABERLA EMPUJADO POR LAS ESCALERAS... - dijo con un poco de rencor Andrew - CREES QUE TU ERES EL ÚNICO QUE NO MERECE SUFRIR, TU QUE FUISTE QUIEN COMENZÓ ESTO DEBES SER EL PRIMERO Y EL PRINCIPAL QUE DEBERÍA SUFRIR...

LO SE ¿SI? Y YA ME DISCULPE POR LO QUE HICE... - dijo Darién enojado

CON UNA DISCULPA NO CURAS UN CORAZÓN ROTO... - dijo con voz dura Andrew - UNA DISCULPA NO ARREGLA LO QUE HICISTE, UNA DISCULPA NO PAGA EL AMOR QUE SE ROMPIÓ, UNA DISCULPA NO LE DEVOLVERÁ ESA SONRISA QUE SOLO ELLA PODÍA DAR, UNA DISCULPA NO TRAERÁ A LA HIJA QUE DEBIÓ HABER NACIDO... ESA HIJA QUE NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA...

Darién miro a Andrew, sabia que el tenia razón una disculpa no arregla nada de lo que hizo

ANDREW... YO, LO SIENTO... NO QUISE QUE ESTO PASARA - dijo Darién con voz dolida

¡DARIÉN DEJA DE DISCULPARTE! - le grito enojado Andrew - LAS DISCULPAN SOBRAN... TODO LO QUE SALGA DE TU BOCA SOBRA, TU TE BÚSCATE TU PROPIA RUINA, TU Y TU ESTÚPIDO "ERROR" COMO LE DICES PORQUE YA ME DIJO SERENA QUE ESTO NO FUE UN ERROR, TAMPOCO ES UNA PRUEBA PARA FORTALECER UN AMOR, ESTO ES TU RUINA, LA RUINA QUE MERECES... LAMENTO SI ESTO TE SUENA DURO, LAMENTO SI TE ENOJAS CONMIGO, LAMENTO QUE HAYAS COMETIDO UNA ESTUPIDEZ PERO ES LA VERDAD... Y COMO TE DIJE LAS DISCULPAS SOBRAN, TANTO PARA TI COMO PARA MI.

Darién agacho la mirada odia sentirse como un inútil pero esa es la cuestión, el era un inútil... uno que perdió todo por un engaño.

ahora si me permites, te dejo de gritar y echarte todas tus verdades a la cara... debo buscar a Serena - dijo con voz mas calmada Andrew

Darién pareció reaccionar con eso "debo buscar a Serena" ¿que quiso decir con eso? le sucedió algo a su Princesa... Miro a Andrew con expresión preocupada y pregunto con voz temblorosa - ¿qu... que le.. suce..dio a Serena?

eso no te importa - dijo Andrew. su celular comenzó a sonar y contesto era Lita.

dime.. ¿donde?... ¿con Jade?... al menos no esta sola ¿volverá pronto?... ¿Mañana?... ok no te preocupes voy para haya... si, si no te preocupes - dijo Andrew hablando por el celular - Te Amo... adiós

¿que te dijo? ¿donde esta Serena? - pregunto desesperado Darién

creí haberte dicho que esto no te importa... - le dijo Andrew enojado - mira Serena ya no es tu prometida, no es tu novia, no es tu amiga y mucho menos es una conocida tuya... ahora no te metas en los asuntos de las personas

Andrew... se que hice mal... pero por favor dime que paso con Serena, estoy angustiado yo la Amo... - le dijo Darién con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro

si... eso se noto mucho - dijo con sarcasmo refiriéndose a lo ultimo que dijo Darién - mira debo irme Lita me espera...

espera Andrew... - dijo Darién triste - por favor, te lo ruego dime que sucedió...

¡BASTA! - le grito Andrew - DÉJATE DE PEDIR FAVORES QUE NI ESO TE MERECES, ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE NADIE TE QUIERE VER NI AHORA NI NUNCA... DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HICISTE ¿ENSERIO CREES QUE MERECES QUE ESTE AQUÍ HABLANDO SIQUIERA CONTIGO? DIME DARIÉN ¿MERECES QUE TE DEN COMPASIÓN? PORQUE YO SE QUE NO... AFRONTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS, LA VIDA NO PINTA DE COLOR DE ROSA... TODO EN ESTA VIDA SE PAGA, YA SEA BUENO O MALO ¡TODO! SE PAGA... TU TRAICIONASTE LA CONFIANZA DE SERENA... LO PAGAS, TU ENGAÑASTE A SERENA... LO PAGAS, TU LA HICISTE SUFRIR... LO PAGAS ¿COMO ESTAS PAGANDO? FÁCIL, DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE ELLA PAGO POR AMARTE... SUFRIENDO... AHORA DEJA DE HACERTE LA VICTIMA QUE TU SOLO ERES EL CAUSANTE DE ESTO... ¿SABES? YO NORMAL MENTE NO TE GRITO, NO TE PEGO, NI NADA QUE NO VA CON MI PERSONALIDAD... PERO ESTO, ESTO ES DEMASIADO...

Darién estaba sorprendido - tienes razón...

CLARO QUE LA TENGO - le grito enojado Andrew

lo siento amigo... ex amigo - corrigió rápido - solo pienso en mi y no en ella... odio lo que hice, me odio a mi mismo por lo que hice, odio si quiera la idea de que esto paso por mi error... no mejor dicho mi estupidez

Andrew lo miro y suspiro en derrota antes de irse - al menos sabemos que hay que gritarte con ganas de matarte para que reconozcas tu maldito problema... me tengo que ir, nos veremos luego... y espero que no sea para matarte - rió con lo ultimo

eso... ¿significa que ya no hay problemas entre nosotros? ¿seguiremos siendo amigos? - pregunto Darién esperanzado

no... yo no dije eso - dijo Andrew negando con la cabeza - pero... tal vez podamos tratarnos como conocidos... por que es obvio que como amigos no...

Darién sonrió. eso era todo lo que necesitaba para tener sus fuerzas de vuelta. ahora sabia lo que tenia que hacer, iría hasta donde esta Serena para hablar con ella... tal vez no pueda volver a ser su novio, pero al menos quiere ser su amigo.

Andrew se fue y Darién volvió a su casa. al día siguiente iría a ver a Serena.

El día esperado llego, Darién se vistió de una manera que solo rompía corazones y esperaba tener el corazón de ella, aunque sabia que eso no seria posible. eran las 5 de la tarde cuando llamo a Serena, tuvo que marcar al menos 10 veces para poder al fin hablar con ella y rogar que ambos se vieran en el parque numero 10, al final ella acepto a regañadientes. Antes de ir al parque Darién paso a la florería para comprar unas hermosas rosas rojas, esas que tanto le gustaban a ella y se fue a buscarla.

Al llegar al parque la vio ahí sentada jugando con su celular y con un estuche de guitarra al lado, quería ir y rogarle, arrodillarse si es necesario, pedirle, llorar hacer todo lo que estuviera a su mano, incluso mas, solo para que ella vuelva con el y olvide todo lo que paso pero sabia que solo era un sueño inalcanzable pues el mismo acabo con ese amor. Se acerco a Serena y le sonrió entregándole el ramo de flores

una flor para otra flor - dijo poniendo la en su cara y dando una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera.

Serena miro las rosas y con una mano las rechazo - odio las rosas rojas... son... las flores mas estúpidas del mundo - dijo con voz ria

Darién se sintió dolido pero insistió en que ella se las queda. Serena tomo las flores pero con la intención de tirarlas a algún basurero después.

al grano... ¿de que quieres hablar? - pregunto sin expresión en su rostro

bueno Serena, primero que nada me alegra que por fin podamos hablar... ya sabes, sin gritos, sin insultos sin... - intento decir feliz

mira Darién lo siento pero estoy apurada tengo amigos que ver, música que tocar, personas a quien sonreír - dijo Serena explicando - y ademas yo solo vine para escuchar tus ultimas palabras ya que después de esto... nunca mas me volverás a molestar y de eso estoy bien segura...

mira Serena... siento todo lo que hice, soy un idiota - dijo Darién

no te culpo - susurro Serena - es obvio eso

Darién trato de fingir que eso no le dolía pero no hacia muy buen trabajo - siento lo que te hice, siento tu accidente nunca fue mi intención hacer lo que hice, y si hui fue por que estaba desesperado no sabia que hacer. También siento engañarte yo solo... no se bueno... ahh lo siento Serena... ¿sabes? siempre he estado solo en esta vida, mis padres murieron cuando era un niño y al no recordad nada tuve que quedarme solo... aprendí a valerme por mi mismo, pero también aprendí a no confiar mucho en las personas pero de la nada apareciste tu y...

Darién tu vida no me importa - dijo Serena molesta - ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer... apúrate

yo quería decirte que Te Amo... y que ya no intentare buscarte para que volvamos a estar juntos, pues es obvio que nunca tendré tu perdón - dijo Darién triste mientras Serena solo lo miraba indiferente aunque por dentro estaba sorprendida y se sentía mal, razón por la que maldecía tener sentimientos - me rindo Serena... me rindo pero quiero ser tu amigo... se que quizás no merezco ni siquiera ser tu amigo pero al menos un conocido, quiero empezar una amistad desde 0...

Serena se levanto de la banca tomo la guitarra y miro a Darién - Darién... yo no puedo ser tu amiga... y mucho menos una conocida... tus pecados, tus estupideces, tus "errores"... están perdonados, pero no sanados y mucho menos olvidados. si quieres comenzar una amistad de 0, tomara mas un mes, mas de un año, mas de lo que te puedes imaginar... yo ahora, me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida... pero en la mía no te metes... tal vez podemos intentar comenzar una amistad, pero desde ahí no llegara mas, no abrazados, no besos ni siquiera en la mejilla, no tomaras mi mano ni yo la tuya... solo seras un conocido mas. Lo que yo haga con mi vida es cosa mía y lo que tu hagas con la tuya es cosa tuya... espero que esta vez quede claro, porque ya no lo repetiré nunca mas... y si lo tengo que repetir va a ser peor para ti...

Darién sonrió aunque igual se sentía triste pero intentaba entender a Serena, claro aunque no lo logra muy bien que digamos. Darién miro a Serena y sonrió asintiendo ella se despidió , Darién intento darle aunque sea un beso en la mejilla pero esta lo rechazo dándole una mirada de muerte. Darién no le quedo de otra que estrechar la mano y verla partir. Al pasar por al lado del basurero Serena lanzo las flores y siguió su camino, cosa que no paso por desapercibido por Darién.

Ahora todo estaría bien... Serena lo había aceptado de vuelta en su vida o eso creía el pero al menos tenia una nueva oportunidad para volver a ganarse a Serena y eso le hacia muy feliz.

Continuraa...

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nuevo... y lamento las demoras es solo que me esta costando un poco escribir ya que no tengo muchas ideas... ademas de que he estado ocupada con mi nuevo Fics y al no tener computador mucho menos puedo subir otro capitulo...<p>

bueno agradezco a todos mis lectores y espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, al fin las cosas se arreglaron pero... ¿ volverán a estar juntos Darién y Serena? o... ¿solo serán amigos?

Dejen Review


	27. Chapter 27: ¿Volverá el Futuro Soñado?

hola lectores ¿como estan? espero que con ganas de leer... :D

Bueno, quiero decirles que aun no abandono este fics es solo que me había concentrado mas en subir el otro "el camino de la luz" otra que quiero decirles es que... estoy pensando en hacer 30 capítulos... eso significa que solo faltan 4 contando este que aun no leen porque están leyendo esta nota miaa kasjaskj bueno los dejo con el siguiente capitulo aahh pero antes

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comilla

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre parentesis. aunque este nunca sale

GRITOS ENOJADOS - mayuscula

¡Gritos Tranquilo O Feliz! - con inicial mayuscula y con signo de exclamacion

- Disclaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>~ Sailor Moon la vida continua ~<p>

Capitulo 27:

¿Volverán Tokio de Cristal y Rini?

El pasado ha quedado atrás aunque las heridas siguen abiertas. Después de mucho tiempo Serena al fin a perdonado a Darién pero aun así no pasa tanto tiempo con el como antes ya que esa herida que dejo el sigue abriera y sangrando.

A muchos no les gusto mucho el hecho de que Serena haya perdonado a Darién pero decidieron aceptarlo ya que no había nada mas que hacer, rara vez, una que otra ocasión, los chicos se juntan con Darién ya que el los va a ver y muchas veces se ven en el Crown Center.

Han pasado tantas cosas en este año, tantas cosas que para muchos son un secreto como que el broche de transformación y el Cristal de Plata se han reconstruido y están en buenas manos, las de Serena. Que Serena envió una solicitud a Princeton y fue rechazada, que posiblemente Tokio de Cristal y la Pequeña Dama pueden volver a nacer... si, así es, con Darien y Serena como amigos existe una posibilidad muy, pero muy baja de que ellos puedan traer a Tokio de Cristal y a la Pequeña Dama de vuelta... aunque las esperanzas son lo ultimo que se pierde esta es la única vez que son nulas.

Ellos son amigos o al menos intentan serlo - dijo la Sailor del Tiempo - si esa amistad se fortalece volverá a nacer un amor y eso significaría que...

Tokio de Cristal y la Pequeña Dama volverán - termino Michiru la oración

pues no lo permitir - dijo Haruka molesta - yo no estoy de acuerdo con que exista una relación que sea mas haya de una amistad, es mas... ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con que tengan una relación de amistad... el es un traidor y no merece compasión

ella tiene razón - dijo la pequeña seria - ella sufrió mucho estando con el, siempre fue frió con ella, nunca le demostró que la amaba y mucho menos que la quería... era como si estuviera con ella solo por una obligación

es verdad - dijo Michiru pensando - mientras el era frío, ella siempre le demostró que lo amaba e incluso parecía perrito faldero detrás de el... yo tampoco estaría de acuerdo con que ambos se casaran

pero ¿que hay de Tokio de Cristal y la Pequeña Dama? - pregunto Setsuna

pregúntaselo a el - respondió Haruka - esto paso por su culpa

el futuro ahora es una incógnita inexistente - dijo Michiru mirando por la venta - ahora la chica que era nuestra Princesa es una chica normal... como siempre deseo ser

chica normal o no, ella siempre sera la Princesa de la Luna - dijo Haruka seria - nada lo cambiara... ni siquiera un cristal roto o un broche roto, para mi siempre sera mi Princesa

es verdad - dijo Hotaru - ella es Princesa por derecho

Setsuna miro a las tres Sailors Scouts y sonrió disimuladamente - iré a ver la Puerta del Tiempo

¿para que? - pregunto Haruka confundida

creo que es buena idea saber que pasara en el futuro ¿no? - dijo Setsuna sonriendo

¿y si no puedes ver nada otra vez? - pregunto Michiru

les avisare - dijo la Sailor del Tiempo - ¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Pluton! ¡Transformación!

La Sailor se transformo y uso el báculo para desaparecer y reaparecer frente a la Puerta del Tiempo. miro la puerta y oro en silencio para poder abrir la puerta. Se acero con pasos pequeños y nervioso, puso una mano en la puerta y la abrió.

Una vez que se abrió la puerta ella sonrió ¡EL FUTURO VOLVIÓ! fue lo que pensó feliz pero rápidamente esa felicidad se fue tan rápido como vino, pues la Puerta solo mostraba oscuridad y nada mas, Plut asustada camino despacio hasta entrar a la habitación donde varias imágenes golpearon su mente.

Eran imágenes del futuro, estaban todas las Sailor Scouts felices con sus novios que ahora parecían ser sus esposos, algunas con una hija o hijo y otras con dos o esperando a un bebé.

Rei se veía un poco mas mayor, estaba casada con Nicolas. Vivían en el Tempo Hikawa con su pequeña hija de 9 años, que tenia el pelo largo y color castaño, también era una gran reportera

Amy también era unos años mayor, casada con Taiki. Vivían en una casa de dos pisos, tenia una pequeña niña de 7 años que tenia el cabello celeste como su madre, ojos color purpura como su padre y estaban esperando a uno mas. Amy era una reconocida doctora

Lita igual que las anteriores era unos años mayos estaba casada con Andrew y tenían dos un hombre 9 años cabello color castaño como el padre, ojos color verde esmeralda y una niña de 6 años cabello rubio y ojos del color de su padre. Lita era una Cheff increíble y tenia su propio restaurante llamado _"La Rousse"_

Mina tenia la misma cantidad de años que las demás, estaba casada con Yaten y tenían un hijo de 5 años cabello platinado, ojos celestes. Mina era una actriz muy famosa.

La única a la que no podía encontrar era a Serena y al resto de las Scouts, busco un poco mas y las encontró

Michiru era una violinista muy famosa como ahora, tenia una mansión. Haruka era una excelente corredora de Formula 1. Hotaru estaba en la universidad y ella misma era una gran diseñadora.

Luego de tanto buscar al fin encontró a Serena aunque la imagen no era muy clara. Se veía a Serena con una niña de 3 mas o menos en sus brazos, cabello rubio como el de ella, los ojos no se le veían ya que los tenia cerrados. Al lado de Serena había un hombro el cual no podía distinguir ni siquiera la cara pero lo mas seguro es que no fuera Darién ya que la pequeña que Serena traia en sus brazos era rubia y Rini es pelirosa.

Plut salio de la Puerta del Tiempo y volvió a su casa algo tarde. Al llegar encontró a Hotaru dormida en el sillón mientras Haruka y Michiru estaban tomanto té

¿como te fue? - pregunto Michiru

bueno, la Puerta esta abierta - dijo Setsuna - pero el futuro parece ser diferente

¿que tan diferente? - pregunto Haruka

bueno la Princesa tenia una hija de unos 2 o 3 años pero... - hizo una pausa - era rubia

eso significa que cambio el futuro - dijo Michiru preocupada - la Pequeña Dama no nacerá

es culpa de ese imbécil - dijo Haruka apretando los puños - cuando lo vea lo voy a matar...

eso no sera necesario - dijo Setsuna - ella se veía muy feliz con el hombre y la pequeña

¿que hombre? - pregunto Hotaru que se había despertado

¿estabas escuchando? - pregunto Michiru riendo

mas o menos - respondo la pequeña - pero ¿que hombre?

no lo vi, no se veía muy claro - dijo Setsuna - pero parece ser su esposo

espero que no sea el - dijo Haruka

no... si la bebé era rubia es imposible que sea el - dijo Michiru - la pequeña dama es pelirosa

el futuro es nuevo... - dijo Michiru - y si ella es feliz, nosotras tambien

pero si esta con el aunque sea un tiempo - dijo Haruka golpeando la mesa - yo lo voy a...

¡Haruka! - regaño Setsuna - eso ya termino... todo cambio

tienes razón... - dijo Michiru - y parece ser para bien

Continuaraa...

* * *

><p>bueno quedo algo corto el capitulo pero en mi defensa no es mi culpa... habia gente precionandome para apagar el pc...<p>

nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo que ruego por Dios que salga mas largo

Dejen Review... :D


	28. Chapter 28: Oportunidad Única en la Vida

hola lectores ¿como estan? espero que con ganas de leer... :D

Bueno, quiero decirles que aun no abandono este fics es solo que me había concentrado mas en subir el otro "el camino de la luz" otra que quiero decirles es que... estoy pensando en hacer 30 capítulos... eso significa que solo faltan 4 contando este que aun no leen porque están leyendo esta nota miaa kasjaskj bueno los dejo con el siguiente capitulo aahh pero antes

Antes que nada oh bueno, olviden eso que dije de antes que nada... La cosa es que tengo que decirles que el capitulo anterior salio corto porque no tenia mucho tiempo para alargarlo... me disculpo por eso es que estaba apurada porque iba a ir a comprar unas zapatillas que por cierto no encontré nadaa... ¿pueden creerlo? 2 horas en el mall y no encontré ninguna buena! ¬¬ me siento desgraciada por haber perdido tiempo valioso pero bueno... que mas da.

Otra cosa que quiero decir es que siento, de vrd lo siento mucho por los fans de Seiya pero están sacando conclusiones muy rápido, yo ya tengo al futuro esposo de Serena.. y me tomo mucho tiempo en decidir quien sera... espero que los fans no se enojen demasiado cuando sepan quien es... bueno los dejo con el siguiente capitulo el numero 28!

**Problemas Tecnicos que deben saber:**

chicas, chicas, chicas... lo siento mucho pero saben tuve un pequeño problema y tendre que poner 29 capitulos ese fue un error mio lo que sucede es que accidentalmente confundi los capitulos y no eran nada 30 son 29 en realidad sorryy no quise que esto sucediera pero recien me di cuenta de que enrealidad eran 29 jajaja lo siento...

pero si ustedes quieres ¿que les parece una segunda temporada? bueno diganme si quieren una askjask sorry sorry sorry de vrd siento mucho lo que sucedio no quise que esto pasara es solo que estaba tan convencida de que eran 30 pero eran 29 sorry...

recordatorio:

"pensamientos" – entre comillas

_Flash Back _– cursiva

"_leyendo, Vision o sueños" _– entre comillas y Cursiva

Contar historia – normal

-hablando- entre guion

.: Sailor Moon:. – Cambio de POV

explicación de algunas cosas* - asterisco al final

(comentarios mios) - entre parentesis. aunque este nunca sale

GRITOS ENOJADOS - mayuscula

¡Gritos Tranquilo O Feliz! - con inicial mayuscula y con signo de exclamacion

- Disclaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>~ Sailor Moon la vida continua ~<p>

Capitulo 28:

Una Oportunidad Única en la Vida

Era un sábado caluroso en exceso. Las chicas estaban todas con poloras de tirantes, shorts demasiado cortos y algo provocadores, sandalias y con un abanico

este calor es insoportable - se quejo Mina echándose aire con el abanico

estamos a 40° - dijo Amy revisando el termómetro - esto es horrible

chicas tenemos un problema - dijo Lita saliendo de la cocina

¿que sucedo? - pregunto Rei quitándose un poco de sudor en la frente

la luz se ha ido y los hielos se han derretido - dijo Lita sentándose

oh no esto no pude ser bueno - dijo Mina

por cierto ¿donde esta Serena? - pregunto Ami buscándola con la mirada

ahora que lo dices no la he visto en un buen rato - dijo Rei buscándola con la mirada al igual que Ami

mmm.. tampoco esta Luna - dijo Artemis mirando a su alrededor

tal vez este con Serena - dijo Lita - chicas siento que me voy a desmayar

¿que tal si compramos un helado? - pregunto Mina sonriendo

es imposible - dijo Rei echándose aire - hace unos minutos dijeron que se habian acabo en todos los lugares

tal parece que hoy es el día mas caluroso que hemos tenido - dijo Ami

espero que donde este Serena la este pasando mejor que nosotras - dijo Mina molesta - por lo menos nos hubiera avisado... ¿que tal si encontró un lugar refrescante y no nos quiso decir?

Serena no es asi... - dijo Lita sonriendo nerviosa - ¿o si?

conociéndola... - suspiro Rei - ¡MUERO DE CALOR!

* * *

><p>¡Genial! - Grito una rubia con los brazos al aire y saltando hacia la arena con la suave brisa y frescura de la playa - esto es lo mejor para un día caluroso<p>

sigo pensando que debiste haberles dicho a las chicas - dijo Luna en un regaño - seguro se están asando en el departamento

Luna... tu sabes bien que no vine por mi cuenta - dijo Serena sonriendo - el me dijo que viniera y vine... no entiendo como se me ocurrió antes

por lo menos le hubieras avisado a las chicas - dijo Luna torciendo los labios

¿que hay de ti? - dijo Serena molesta - tu viniste conmigo y no le dijiste

ah... bueno... yo... bueno - intento excusarse Luna

lo ves - dijo Serena

¡Sere...! - se escucho una voz masculina atrás de Serena, ella se dio la vuelta y no muy lejos de ahí pudo ver a Seth que le sonreía. Usaba una polera naranja mangas cortas y un short café claro, también usaba unas sandalias. se acerco hasta donde estaban Serena y Luna saludándola con un beso en la mejilla - que bueno que viniste

si... digo si es la playa - rió Serena. Seth sonrió y miro a Luna - oh si... ella es Luna, es mi gata

un gusto Luna - saludo el joven a la gata, Luna solo maulló - es muy linda

gracias - dijo Serena sonriendo - y que me querías mostrar... claro ademas de que aquí hace menos calor que en mi departamento

Seth rió ante su comentario - algo que te va a encantar... ten

Serena recibió un folleto que Seth le estaba entregando - ¿Show de Música?

es un show que harán al atardecer muchas personas cantaran principalmente personas que vienen a pasar un día divertido - dijo Seth sonriendo - también harba un concurso... mira cual es premio para el ganador

¡1000 DOLARES! y ¡UN CONTRATO DE GRABACIÓN POR UN DISCO! - grito Serena sorprendida

así es - sonrió Seth - ¿quieres entrar? tienes una estupenda voz y supongo que esta seria una oportunidad única en la vida

no... no se que decir - decia Serena con una sonrisa - es algo... increíble...

lo se... - dijo Seth sonriendo - ¿que dices? mira aqui dice que puedes tener ayuda de tus amigos o amigas...

es una buena idea - dijo Serena sonriendo - pero no quiero participar sola

por eso te lo dije... - dijo Seth - mira necesito dinero ara comprar unas cosas, ¿que te parece si te ayudo y dividimos el dinero a la mitad? ademas de que tu te quedas con el contrato

¿tan urgente necesitas el dinero? - pregunto Serena

Seth se puso algo nervioso, no sabia que decir. La verdad era que no necesitaba el dinero pero quería estar mas tiempo con Serena y esta era su oportunidad que necesitaba - si... bueno, algo

entonces, mejor te ayudo - dijo Serena preocupada - te presto el dinero, no es problema

pero... Sere... no, no podría - dijo Seth sonriendo con ternura - ok te diré la verdad yo...

El celular de Serena sonó y ella contesto - hola... si... Mina no... ok, ok si... un segundo..

Oye... - le hablo a Seth tapando el auricular - por que no hacemos un día de playa y vemos lo del concurso - Seth sonrió y asintió. Serena volvió a hablar con Mina

Mina... ¿que? no... ya te dije que no Mina... escúchame bien, llama a los chicos y traigan mi guitarra... ah perdón, a la playa... si, Mina estoy en la playa y haremos un día de playa así que trae cosas y mi guitarra, no se te olvide mi guitarra... si Mina... vale, vale siento no haberte dicho... ok, ok... ¡MINA! escúchame trae las cosas y luego reclama por no haberte dicho ¿ok?... que no se te olvide mi guitarra y yo no soy mala ni gritona... vale adiós - Serena corto el celular un tanto molesta mientras Seth que tenia a Luna en sus brazos se reía por lo que acaba de ocurrir

no te rías... - hizo un puchero Serena

lo siento - dijo Seth tratando de dejar de reír - pero es inevitable

Serena frunció el ceño y lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro - ¿y eso porque fue? - pregunto Seth riendo

por que si... - dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

ok, ok, dejare de reir - dijo Seth dejando de reír - deja de molestarte y vamos por un helado

esta bien - sonrió Serena y tomándolo del brazo mientras corría al puesto de helados - eres el mejor

ah Serena... - decia Seth mientras era arrastrado por la rubia - mas lento...

* * *

><p>¡ESA RUBIA ME LAS VA A PAGAR! - gritaba Mina mientras guardaba algunas cosas de playa en el auto - ¿COMO SE LE OCURRE IR A LA PLAYA Y NO DECIRNOS? O POR LO MENOS A MI... A MI QUE SOY SU CÓMPLICE EN TODO, SU AMIGA, SU COMPAÑERA DE TRAVESURAS...<p>

yaa Mina - dijo Lita guardando las cosas con ella - seguro debe tener una buena explicación que nos dará cuando lleguemos haya

PERO AUN ASÍ... GRRR... - decia Mina molesta

ya Mina deja el tema - dijo Rei volviendo con varias bolsas de hielo - pudimos comprar hartas por suerte...

que bueno - dijo Lita sonriendo - bueno ya nos debemos ir

si... - dijo Ami sonriendo - no olvidaron la guitarra ¿verdad?

¿para que? - se cruzo de brazos Mina molesta - deberíamos dejarla aquí tirada ya que ella no nos quiso decir donde estaba

Mina... ya olvídalo, guarda la guitarra - dijo Ami

esta bien, esta bien - dijo Mina aun molesta con Serena por no haberles dicho donde iba

oigan... yo supongo que me van a llevar ¿verdad? - pregunto Artemis

si claro - dijo Mina entrando al auto

¿que le sucede? - pregunto Artemis confundido

Serena... eso paso - rió Rei

no me digan que aun esta molesta - dijo Artemis mientras las chicas asentian - esta niña no cambiara

bueno chicas... subamos al auto que ¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA! - grito Lita alzando el puño al aire

¡SIII! - la imitaron todas incluso Mina desde dentro del auto

* * *

><p>entonces que tal una... no se alegre - dijo Seth<p>

bueno yo escribí una canción hace un tiempo atrás se llama Welcome To My Life - dijo Serena sonriendo

enserio... no lo dudo ¿de que trata? - pregunto Seth sonriendo

bueno sobre como me sentia en aquel momento en que Darién termino conmigo... - dijo Serena mirando a Seth - habla sobre las personas que te mientes y cuando te sientes solo, sobre ser alguien sobre no saber lo que cuando te sientes así... es como invitar a las personas a saber como me siento y que hay personas que una vez se sintieron igual...

suena bien... pero alegre no es - dijo Seth mirando Serena a los ojos

bueno, es rápida y capta la atención de las personas - dijo Serena

¿quieres... cantar? - pregunto Seth sonriendo

(8) Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you (8)

Serena canto la primera estrofa y luego miro a Seth sonriendo

si... tienes razón, capta la atención del que la escucha - dijo Seth con una sonrisa - y todos nos hemos sentidos de esa manera alguna vez

¿te ha pasado alguna vez? - pregunto Serena curiosa

Seth quito su sonrisa feliz por una triste - lo siento, no debí preguntar - dijo Serena al ver como cambio su sonrisa

no, esta bien Sere, no te preocupes - dijo Seth levantando la vista al océano - cuando era niño... siempre me sentí excluido de todo, tenia muchos amigos pero sentía que algo no estaba bien... que quizás este no era el lugar al que pertenecía

¿porque? - pregunto Serena

bueno... no lo se - dijo Seth - siempre me sentí solo aun cuando había gente a mi alrededor, como si todo a mi alrededor fuese una ilusión creada por el corazón que lo que en realidad quería pero por mas que lo tenia no se sentía feliz con lo que tenia... como si faltase algo...

¿una persona a quien amar? - pregunto Serena acertando

si... si tal vez - dijo Seth - antes de morir mi madre yo me sentía feliz, sentía que ese era mi mundo pero cuando falleció todo se vino abajo

es difícil perder algo que amas demasiado - dijo Serena pasando le una mano por la espalda acariciándole - pero bueno... no estas solo

gracias... - dijo Seth sonriendo - ¿vamos a nadar? supongo que trajiste el traje baño...

por supuesto - dijo Serena feliz - ¿que clase de chica va a la playa sin traje de baño?

Seth estuvo a punto de responder pero una voz lo interrumpió eran los chicos Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Nicolas, Andrew e incluso Darién quien con Seiya veían con celos a Seth - hola Bombón...

hola Seiya - saludo sonriendo - chicos... ¿donde están las chicas?

ya vienen dijeron que vendrían por separados - respondió Andrew sonriendo - ¿quien es? ¿un novio tal vez?

Serena sintió las mejillas enrojecer y se levanto de la arena - es un amigo, se llama Seth, Seth ellos son Seiya, Yaten, Nicolas, Andrew y creo que ya conoces a Darién... aunque no de muy buena manera

si es verdad - dijo Seth un poco incomodo - bueno yo... es un gusto conocerlos chicos

el gusto es de nosotros - dijo Nicolas sonriendo

¿porque tengo esa sensación de que Mina esta enojada y no traerá mi guitarra? - rió Serena un poco

por que tal vez eso pasara - rió con ella Seth

eso no es verdad, debes confiar en que Mina no seria tan mala - dijo Darién - ella no haría algo como eso

si, hay mucha gente que no haría muchas cosas pero igual las hacen - dijo Seth molestando a Darién que frunció el ceño molesto

Seth... - le susurro Serena seria mientras el solo se encogía de hombros y giro su cabeza

oh ya abrieron las inscripciones - dijo Seth al darse cuenta de una fila que había - vamos

esta bien... chicos volveré en un segundo - dijo Serena caminando con Seth hacia donde estaban las inscripciones

parece ser un buen chico - comento Andrew dejando unas cosas en la arena

asi es... ¿creen que sean novios? - pregunto Taiki sacando la parrilla

ella dijo que no - comento Yaten

Darién solo gruño y Seiya miraba con celos como se habian alejado ambos

ustedes no tienen porque enojarse - dijo Nicolas - tu la perdiste por idiota y a ti ella solo te quiere como un hermano

yo haré que ella vuelva conmigo... - dijo Darién decidido - el pasado esta perdonado... es borrón y cuenta nueva

eso ni lo sueñes - dijo Yaten molesto por su comentario - es verdad que el pasado ya esta perdonado pero no pienso dejar que te vuelvas algo mas que un amigo... ya la lastimaste mucho y hay veces el que amor no tiene segunda oportunidad

es verdad - dijo Taiki - ni siquiera lo intentes

Darién frunció el ceño ¿quienes eran ellos para decirle que hacer? bueno en cierto modo tenían razón hay ocasiones en que el amor no da una segunda oportunidad pero el haría hasta lo imposible para volver con Serena y si en el camino debe descaerse de Seiya y Seth lo haría

¡Chicos! - escucharon cuatro voces que los llamaban. Al darse vuelta se encontraron las Sailor Scouts Inners sonriendo

que bueno que llegaron - cada uno saludo a su novia con un beso y un abraza aunque claro Darién y Seiya eran los únicos que saludaron normal

entonces, ya estamos todos - dijo Seiya sonriendo - es hora de disfrutar nuestro día de playa

un momento - dijo Mina seria - ¿donde esta esta rubia? aun me falta gritarle

pues... esta con Seth por haya - dijo Taiki apuntando la fila que cada vez se hacia mas corta

Mina... déjala - dijo Yaten

pero... - intento decir Mina

pero nada - dijo Yaten sonriendo

esta bien - dijo cruzándose de brazos

oye ¿dijiste que estaba con Seth? - pregunto Rei extrañada - no sabia que el también vendría

nosotros tampoco - dijeron los chicos

cuando llegamos, ambos estaban sentados en la arena hablando - dijo Darién con celos

me parece a mi o hay celos en el aire - rió Mina

somos dos - dijo Lita sonriendo

ya cállense - dijo Darién molesto

¡Chicas! - se escucho un grito de cierta rubia que venia corriendo junto con un castaño que la seguía. Una vez cerca de los medas la rubia sonrío feliz - díganme que trajeron mi guitarra...

no... - dijo Mina cruzándose de brazos molesta y girando la cabeza

¡MINA! - la retaron las chicas

¿de que me perdí? - dijo Serena confundida

solo esta molesta... - dijo Ami negando con la cabeza - tu guitarra esta en el auto

ok... - dijo algo extraña con la actitud de Mina

pero ¿porque...? - no pudo terminar la pregunta

olvida eso - dijo Seth riendo - vamos por la guitarra

es verdad - ambos fueron por la guitarra

A las horas después el sol estaba entrando, los chicos hicieron una fogata para malvavisco tenían planeado quedarse a acampar todo el fin de semana. Serena y Seth habian estado juntos todo el día ya que estaban con lo de la canción para el concurso. Habian visto muchas cancion Welcome To My Life, Corazón Valiente, Inocencia, Begging On Your knees, Rise pero no les parecía ninguna, hasta que al final se decidieron por Dynamite...

Serena les contó a las chicas que se había inscrito en un concurso que harían en un rato por supuesto que todas estaba felices por ella ya que si ganaba eso significaría que tendría una oportunidad única en la vida.

Llego la hora del concurso muchas personas muy buenas cantaron, para la primera ronda Serena comenzó con Welcome To My Life

Welcome To My Life (Simple Plan)

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work It was always there

You don't know what it's like What it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked When you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life (8)

La canción fue increíble, a todos les gusto demasiado y Serena logro pasar a la segunda ronda. Estaba tan feliz con lo que paso que abrazo tan fuerte a Seth que casi lo asfixia. Seth estaba ayudando con la Guitarra, mientras unos amigos de el estaban en el Bajo y la Bateria. En la segunda ronda tuvo que competir contra dos chicas, para la segunda ronda canto Beggin On Your Knees

Beggin On Your Knees (Victoria Justice)

You had it all

The day you told me, told me you want me

I had it all

But let you fool me, fool me completely

Yeah I was so stupid

To give you all my attention

'Cause that way you played me

Exposed your true intention

'Cause one day

I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah one day

I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me I mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah one day

You'll be begging on your knees for me

So watch your back

'Cause you don't know what or where

I could get you I've set the trap

And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through

So oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now?

And I bet your nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

And one day…

You'll be begging on your knees for me

Yeah one day…..

I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me (yeah)

I mess with her (yeah)

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)

Yeah one day…..

You'll be begging on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter

But I'ma drive you under

'Cause you just don't, don't deserve Happy Ever After

But what you did to me

After you told me you've never felt that way

It was only just a game

(and one day)

And one day….

I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah one day…

I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me (yeah)

I mess with her (yeah)

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah

) Yeah one day….

You'll be begging on your knees

Luego de cantar la canción Darién sintio que estaba dirigida hacia el por lo que se sintio mal aunque Serena no se la habia dedicado ni nada, solo queria cantarla. Luego de unos minutos dijeron quienes pasaron a la ultima ronda, una chica llama Anais y... ¡Serena!. Ella estaba tan feliz con lo sucedido que ahora si estaba con las pilas al maximo, ahora solo quedaba una ronda mas y debia ganarla. Anais canto Make it Shine (Victoria Justice) mientras que Serena canto Dynamite (China Anne McClain)

Dynamite (China Anne McClain)

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO

Baby, let's go

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance

I hit the floor

'Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands

Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands, hands

You , you

'Cause it goes on and on and on...

And it goes on and on and on...

Yeaah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO

Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite

'Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all like

I'm gonna be the last one standing

I'm over it all... like

I'm gonna be the last one landing

'Cause I, I, I, believe it

And I, I, I

I just want it all (I just want it all)

I'm gonna put my hands in the air hands in the air

Put your hands in the air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO

Gotta let go I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO

Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite

'Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite!

y eso fue Dynamite... - grito el animador del Show - por Serena Tsukino... ahora dejaremos que nuestros increíbles jueces revisen sus nota y bueno Juzguen para tener a una ¡GANADORA!

Serena bajo del escenario sonriendo, abrazo a Seth que le correspondió - fue genial... ahora solo nos queda esperar los resultados

Dios, estoy nerviosa - dijo Serena mirando a Seth

Serena... fue increíble - dijo Mina abrazándola fuertemente

estuviste muy bien Serena - dijo Ami sonriendo

muy bien diría yo - sonrió Lita

no esta mal para ser tu - la molesto Rei

Los chicos sonrieron y felicitaron a Serena

bien amigos... - dijo el animador del show - es hora de decir a nuestra ganadora... ¿quien sera? ¿Anais Hikamura o Serena Tsukino?

Los jueces entregaron el sobre y asintieron - bien, bien, bien... en mis manos tengo el sobre... la respuesta de nuestra ganadora que no solo se llevara 1000 dolares si no que también tendrá la oportunidad de grabar un disco con el famosisimo productor musical Jason Quin (de Winx) y si tiene suerte posiblemente grabe mas de un disco... ahora antes de ver quien es nuestra ganadora debo decir que ambas fueron muy buenas, y ambas merecen ganar pero por desgracia solo una podrá ganar hoy...

Serena sentirá que se moría de nervios.. - entonces, vamos a ver quien es nuestra ganadora... - El animador abrió el sobre y sonrió. Serena sentía que se le salia el corazón si no sabia pronto quien es la ganadora - y nuestra ganadora es... ¡SERENA TSUKINO!

¿que? ¿yo? - decia Serena confundía, sorprendida, emocionada, feliz y muchos sentimientos mas - ¿es... es broma?

Serena ganaste... - dijo Seth sonriendo - lo lograste

Subió al escenario aun sin poder creerlo, se le notaba muy segura de lo que hacia pero la verdad estaba que se desmayaba de felicidad. Al llegar arriba la saludaron y le entregaron una copa con el dinero dentro, Jason personalmente la felicito y le dijo que estaba ansioso de grabar un disco con ella.

Cuando bajo aun esta sin poder creerlo todos la abrazaron y Jason se acerco

bien... parece que la mejor gano hoy - dijo Jason con una sonrisa - merecías ganar

gra... gracias - dijo Serena sonriendo

entonces... grabaremos un disco ¿cuando quieres empezar? - pregunto Jason sonriendo

no.. no lo se, esto es... increíble aun no... - trataba de decir pero la verdad es que estaba tan emocionada que nada inteligente salia de su boca

te diré algo... ten - le entrego una tarjeta - cuando quieras llámame y grabaremos, espero verte pronto Serena

Serena tomo la tarjeta sonriendo y se despidió de Jason mientras Seth se acercaba - increíble ¿no?

Seth - Serena lo abrazo fuertemente - gracias, eres el mejor

¿porque? ¿que hice? - dijo sonriendo confundido

dar ánimos como loco - dijo Serena sonriendo - ademas de que esta fue tu idea

me alegro que hayas ganado - dijo Seth mirándola con una sonrisa. Serena miro a Seth a los ojos como si estuviera hipnotizada por primera vez se sentía feliz estando en los brazos de un chico. Miro esos ojos color esmeralda que siempre estaban sonriendo ¿acaso sentía algo por Seth? sabia muy bien que Seth era su mejor amigo y que últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Últimamente no había hecho otra cosa mas que pensar en Seth aunque claro nadie sabia ya que ese pensamiento solo era para ella y para nadie mas, el era un chico dulce, tierno, pasivo, sonriente y siempre la estaba apoyando, también era muy guapo, lindo, pero eso no importaba mucho ya que lo que en realidad importa es lo de adentro ¿acaso Serena Tsukino se estaba enamorando por segunda vez? esa duda no se la podía quitar de la mente aunque muy dentro de ella sabia que la respuesta era si pero se negaba a decirlo.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Seth sonriendo a Serena

yo... yo... - ninguna palabra salia de la boca de Serena, estaba hipnotizada o mejor dicho enamorada... pero no, no quería aceptarlo pues ella pensaba que aun no era muy buena idea mantener una relación con alguien adema... ¿que siente Seth por ella? quizás solo amistad... - ahh yoo... es verdad, hay que repartir el dinero..

no olvídalo - dijo Seth sonriendo

¿que paso? ¿ creí que lo necesitabas? - dijo Serena algo preocupada

no... no era verdad - dijo Seth - yo... lo dije porque quería pasar tiempo contigo

Serena abrió sus ojos como plato, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, un sentimiento la invadió uno que hace mucho tiempo que no había sentido. Miro a Seth que le sonreía - mira Sere... creo que ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo... veras tu... tu me gustas, no desde el primer momento en que nos vimos pero si desde hace un tiempo, creo que el tiempo se encargo de hacer que me enamorara de ti...

Serena lo miraba sorprendida, el dijo que la amaba... el le dijo que la amaba, Dios esas palabras se mantenían grabadas en su mente. No sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir. Seth la miro esperando una respuesta, ella abrió la boca para responder a la confesión hecha hace tan solo unos minutos

Continuara...

* * *

><p>este es el penultimo capitulo de Sailor Moon la vida vuelve... este capitulo es mi penultimo y me da pena recordar que esta nueva aventura ya esta terminando...<p>

bueno dejen Review con sus opiniones y siento lo que sucedio de vrd pro solo seran 29 capitulos


	29. Chapter 29: Una Nueva Vida

BUENO CHICAS... COMO SABEN ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE SAILOR MOON LA VIDA CONTINUA...

Antes de comenzar quiero decir que me he divertido mucho escribiendo este fics y recibiendo sus comentarios ya que siempre eran de animos y diciendo cuanto les gustaba este fics...

yo he pensado que esto dejo de ser un pasatiempo para mi y ahora es algo mas... es parte de mi. Gracias a ustedes me he dado cuenta que todo lo que una vez odie hacer ahora amo hacer... es como el dicho dice "Del Odio al Amor hay un solo paso..."

Sinceramente me encanto haber compartido con ustedes y sobre todo que ustedes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia... es cierto que en ocasiones tiene falta de ortografía, problemas con las comas y los puntos... pero aun así ustedes fueron pacientes y la leyeron

ahora quiero que sepan que este capitulo sera algo asi como un epilogo pero contara como capitulo... por lo que es algo corto pero me gusto como quedo, y espero que a ustedes tambien

- Disclaimer: Bueno Sailor Moon no me pertecene pero si a Naoko Takeuchi

- And personajes de Victorious tampoco me pertenecen ya que son única y exclusivamente de Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>~ Sailor Moon la vida continua ~<p>

Capitulo 29:

Una Nueva Vida

**3 Meses**** Despues**

Imagínate que eres yo, estas sentada en los un sillón de la sala de tu departamento rodeada de tus mejores amigos. Estamos celebrando el fin de un año y el comienzo de otro. Miras a tus amigas que se ríen de varios chistes junto contigo. Mina esta haciéndose la ofendida por como termino su año en la universidad, Rei la regaña por ser tan loca, Ami sonríe e intenta detener una futura pelea, Lita se acerca con una vendeja que contiene varias copas y unas botellas con champaña, Andrew la ayuda sonriendo, Yaten intenta calmar a Mina, Nicolas se ríe por todo lo que ocurre, Taiki solo esta callado pero con una sonrisa, Seiya trata de bromear y Darién... Darién solo esta callado.

Sientes que alguien te abraza por la espalda, te das la vuelta y ves a esa persona que te saca una sonrisa con solo mirarte, esa persona que te quita el sueño, esa persona que cuando vez tu corazón se acelera a mas de mil por hora, esa persona que es el dueño de tu corazón. Te mira con una sonrisa encantadora que solo el sabe dar, te dice que te ama y tu devuelves el gesto pero a diferencia de el tu lo besas tierna mente. El se sienta al lado tuyo mientras acaricia tu mano.

Golpean la puerta y Ami va a abrir, en la puerta estaban cuatro personas que te aprecian demasiado. 3 mujeres adultas y una pequeña se acercan y saludan, Lita recibe unas comprar que tenían y las deja en la cocina. Todos juntos y felices hablan de varias cosas.

Estas feliz porque este año terminara pero a la vez triste por que con el se van todos los buenos recuerdos que tuviste, este año ha sido infernal para ti pero también ha sido el mejor año que has tenido pues ahora tienes un futuro diferente.

Comienza con el engaño del que era una vez tu novio, tu corazón se rompió horriblemente, hiciste nuevos amigos con los cuales estas agradecidos porque formen parte de tu vida. Los problemas con tu ex aun te perseguían haciendo que te molestaras demasiado pues el quería volver contigo por un futuro que debían tener, tu te niegas pero el sigue insistiendo. Tienes un accidente en el cual tu pierna se quiebra, tu mano se paraliza, te tienen que poner ptos y tienes una pequeña amnesia. Con todo lo que ha sucedido caes en depresión pero con la ayuda de todos tus amigos vuelves a sonreír. El que era tu novio pasa a ser un desconocido, luego un conocido y ahora es un amigo. Perdonaste todo lo que te hizo aunque ya no eres tan unida a el como en ese entonces pero aun así lo aprecias solo por ser tu amigo, aunque el no lo sepa.

Este año pudo haber sido el año mas horrible que tuviste pero recuerda que fue el mejor para ti. Vuelves a escuchar que golpean la puerta, giras la cabeza y ves a esas dos personas por las cuales agradeces tener a tu lado, esas dos personas que te ayudaron a salir de la soledad aun cuando ellos tenían sus propios problemas, Beck y Jade, eran ese tipo de personas con las que estabas destinada a conocer y a ser su amiga pues ellos siempre te apoyaran en todo lo que haces y dices pues te das cuenta de que son especiales y agradeces a Dios haberte perdido el primer día en la universidad ya que de esa manera conociste a Jade.

Miras el reloj, falta una hora para que el año termine y comienza otro. Estas feliz, este año conseguiste amigos, un novio nuevo que te ama hasta la muerte, un contrato de grabación y la felicidad que siempre deseaste tener.

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, soy una chica que le encanta sonreír, comer dulces, aveces soy algo floja y no me va muy bien en la universidad pero aun así la gente dice que soy alguien especial. La música y el arte son mi pasión, ahora estoy en un contrato de grabación por un disco y si a la gente le encanta me daran un contraro por tres album completo y unas giras mundiales. Vivo con mis 5 mejores amigas a las cuales quiero como si fueran mis propias hermanas.

Tengo una gata negra llamada Luna ¿saben? ella y el gato blanco de Mina son muy especiales... ellos pueden hablar. Este año estuvo colmado de desgracias pero al final termino siendo un gran año. Mire a mi novio, que me sonreía y me decia cuanto me amaba, era el chico mas humilde del mundo su nombre es Seth y antes de ser mi novio era mi mejor amigo pero diganme... ¿quien diria que mi mejor amigo se convertiria en mi novio? yo no... son cosas del destino ¿no?

Veo a mis mejores amigas que rien de varias cosas, Ami... la chica estudiosa, es una gran amiga y la quiero mucho. Rei... es muy temperamental y siempre estamos peleando por tonteras pero aun asi somos las mejores amigas. Lita... es la cocinera del grupo amo sus dulces, sus comidas y es una gran amiga ademas de que es muy fuerte por ultimo Mina... mi cómplice en travesuras, la chica que siempre esta haciendo preguntas inusuales.

Chica... - Mire a Lita que nos estaba hablando, tenia una cámara en las manos - porque no tomamos la ultima foto del 2011...

todos sonreímos y asentimos. Camine y me puse en el medio de todos, todos estaban atrás parados a excepción de nosotras 5 que estábamos arrodilladas en el suelo mientras nos reíamos yo abrazaba a Rei y a Mina que estaban a mi lado ya que yo estaba en el medio de las chicas. Después de tomar la foto mire la hora, faltaba media hora para un nuevo año... un nuevo comienzo.

Serena... - dijo Rei tomándome del brazo - ven vamos a tomarnos una foto nosotras 5...

y así fue, pasamos la ultima media hora sacándonos fotos, en unas aparecía con mis 4 mejores amiga, otra con los chicos, otra con Seth, una con Haruka y las demás, una con Hotaru, otra con Jade y Beck, otras con Mina riendo o haciendo alguna locura. Antes de que dieran las 00:00 Lita tomo una copa y sonrió dando un discurso de como le fue este año, todos lo hicieron hasta que me toco ami que era la ultima.

Bueno... yo tengo tantas cosas que decir sobre este año, tanto como buenas y malas. Para empezar cuando comenzó el año pensé que seria el mejor de todos pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo parecía que ese pensamiento era solo una ilusión. Tuve problemas con Darién todo el año hasta que al fin los arreglamos todos, tuve problemas con mi música y logre arreglarlas, siento que me distancie sin querer de mis mejores amigas pero... también arreglamos eso... hizo nuevos amigos y eso es algo que mas me gusto este año... un nuevo amor golpeo a mi puerta y espero que esta vez sea para siempre - dije mirando a Seth dulcemente - mis deseos para este nuevo año es que siempre estemos juntos... somos amigos y nada ni nadie cambiara eso...

Luego de hablar todos chocamos las copas y dieron las 12. Cada uno dio un abrazado especial y seguimos con la celebración. Una hora después todo seguían felices hablando de varias cosas, decidí salir un rato al balcón a pensar sobre este año cuando sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi

¿no tienes frió? - pregunto una voz masculina acercándose a mi

un poco - dijo sin mirarlo - pero eso no importa

¿sabes? mi deseo para este año es estar para siempre contigo - dijo aquella persona acercándose - se que se cumplirá y en caso de que alguien quiera evitarlo yo luchare por ti...

mire a esa persona a los ojos, esos ojos color esmeralda claro, esos ojos que me hipnotizaban y me hacían sentir especial - sabes que no dejaría que nada nos separara... - le dije

lo se - dijo el sonriendo mientras me abraza - Te Amo Serena...

yo también Te Amo... - le dije correspondiendo el abrazo - Seth...

¿que sucede? - pregunto mientras rompía el abrazo

ahora si me dio mucho frió - dije mientras tiritaba y me abrazaba a mi misma

Seth se rió y me entrego su chaqueta - ten

gracias - dije tiritando mientras me ponia la chaqueta. No se si era mi imaginacion o solo era real pero me parecia que podia escuchar una cancion de amor sonando en el aire... era un cancion muy linda, sin darme cuenta comenze a cantarla y Seth la canto junto conmigo

Amor de Pelicula (Grachi)

Serena:

Luces, Cámara y acción,

te quiero sin condición y sin dirección

Eres mi película de amor con un poco de terror,

pero así es mejor,

Siento que el universo, nos esta uniendo

como una cena en blanco y negro.

Ambos:

Lo nuestro no es particular,

no tiene nada de normal

somos la magia estelar

que no tiene final.

Seth:

Contigo me puedo reír, por horas sin saber porque

Todas las mañanas me despierto con ganas

de amarte mas, no hay nada mas

que me haga feliz.

Siento que el universo nos esta uniendo

como una cena en blanco y negro

Ambos:

Lo nuestro no es particular,

no tiene nada de normal

somos la magia estelar que

no tiene final.

Lo nuestro no es particular,

no tiene nada de normal

somos la magia estelar

que no tiene final

Una vez que termino la canción lo mire con una sonrisa y me beso. Un beso que no podría olvidar ya que es el comienzo de una nueva vida, el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Me llamo Serena Tsukino, soy una chica algo torpe pero dulce ¿aunque les cuento un secreto? debajo de Serena Tsukino se esconde una guerrera legendaria que todo el mundo admira, yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y castigo a los malos en el nombre de la Luna... jeje ese es mi lema, también soy la reencarnación de la Princesa de la Luna.

Pero ahora esta guerrera vive una vida normal como una chica ordinaria que espera triunfar en la música, casarse, tener hijos y ser feliz. Espero que te hayas divertido con mi historia y nos veremos en otra ocasión... tal vez les cuente que sucederá este nuevo año jajaja.

Gracias por haberme acompañado en mi historia, por llorar conmigo y por apoyarme en mis situaciones... pero recuerda que debes ser siempre una buena persona porque Soy una Sailor Scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna... así que no seas mala persona.

~ Fin ~

* * *

><p>y colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y por haber estado siempre conmigo...<p>

Agradezco a:

Nenamarb: Bueno, para empezar... si no me equivoco este es tu primer comentario (creo) pero eso es lo de menos. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y este capitulo es algo diferente porque es como lo que paso unos meses después de que Seth le dijo que la amaba... casi como un epilogo o es como un epilogo... ah como sea jajajaja la cosa es que este capitulo trata sobre unos meses después de eso

NUMENEESSE: La idea de hacer un suspenso era para que después en este capitulo fuera 3 meses después de aquello, también es como un pequeño resumen de la ya que Serena esta recordando todo lo que vivió este loco año para ella. sobre si habrá una segunda parte... eso no lo se aun pero dependiendo si ustedes quieren haré una... por cierto a mi también me pone mal esto de que termine, ya que me divertí demasiado escribiendo esta historia pero bueno... todo lo que empieza bien, termina bien

les: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y lo de una segunda temporada eso depende de cuantas personas la querrán... :D

karla y kaito: a mi también me alegra lo de Serena, te juro que me tuve que calentar la cabeza para decidir con quien se queda Serena jajaja lo de hacer otra historia yo... aun estoy con otras 3 que son Sailor Moon Vuelve, Mirada Angelical y El Camino de la Luz así que para inventar una anexa a esta seria un poco dificil pero una continuación creo que seria mas fácil ya que tengo algo ya en mente. y sobre de ser una buena escritora creo que exageras un poco ¿no crees? ajakja

princessnerak: siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento, siento de verdad que siento mucho que Serena no se haya quedado con Seiya... sucede que después de tanto pensar llegue a la conclusión de que Seiya es mas como un hermano, ademas como que en todos los fics cuando Serena termina con Darién empieza a salir con Seiya y pues quería hacer algo diferente...


End file.
